Resident Evil EX
by 9arm
Summary: A House of the Dead, Resident Evil, Star Fox and Klonoa crossover. A new breed of undead are emerging. Their creators? Unknown. Rogan and his friends will ally with unlikely people to fight them. Takes place after House of the Dead 3.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_My name is Thomas Rogan_. _I am a member of the newly reformed AMS which is now an abbreviation for Advance Mysteries Solvers_. _My daughter_, _Lisa_, _my best friend_, _G_, _and Daniel are also members of the reformed AMS_. _Two years have passed since the incident at the EFI facility_. _Several towns have been built_. _However, there were still some parts of the desert wasteland where the EFI facility was remaining_. _Speaking of the facility_, _it has been used by the AMS for it's research in new bio-threats_.

_Apart from all this_, _the AMS has made friends with another organization from another town called Terra-Save_. _I knew their members well_. _I along with G and Lisa became best friends with three of their members_. _Their names were Leon S_. _Kennedy_, _Claire Redfield and Rebecca Chambers_. _Leon is just a U_._S agent who is working for Terra-Save temporarily while Claire and Rebecca are permanent members_.

_Throughout the two years, I lived happily with my family. Everything was fine until one day_, _something happened_. _The EFI facility was taken over by another horde of the undead. They seemed to be tougher than the ones we had fought before_. _So_, _I went there with G_, _Lisa and a squad of AMS soldiers to liberate the facility_. _We fought the undead forces inside the facility_. _We seemed to be on the losing end_. _Just as we thought we would lose_, _something weird happened_.

_We were helped by a group of mercenaries_. _But, there was one thing about them that was quite unbelievable_. _They weren't human_. _We did know what was going on_. _They kind of looked like animals_. _They had powers and even had weapons that were far more advanced than ours_.

_Thus_,_ our story began here_…


	2. The Facility

1

THE FACILITY

Rogan, Lisa and G were at the highest level of the EFI facility along with some soldiers. They were inside the room where the Wheel of Fate was once in battling zombies. The zombies however were different than the ones they had fought before. These zombies had purple streaks of an unknown substance which were visible on their bodies. Every time they lost a body part, it regenerated into the form of a sharp, purple crystal-like structure which they use as weapon.

The three of them along with the soldiers were firing their shotguns like mad. The sound of gunshots, reloading and zombies filled the entire room they were in. Most of the zombies were infected scientists of the facility. It was said that the EFI facility's workers were infected with a virus by an unknown person. Therefore, Rogan and his companions went there to investigate.

As the trio and their soldiers were firing their weapons, Rogan said, "Great, what are these things?! They are tougher than the ones we have fought before!" "We'll have to keep on fighting to know the answer!" G said. "There's too many of them!" Lisa exclaimed. Suddenly, a zombie with a purple spear-like structure as it's arm killed a soldier. The soldier was then eaten by the zombies.

"No!" Rogan said. G took care of the zombies that were about to eat the soldier. Once he did, he said, "This isn't good. We've lost another one!" "Where did these beings come from?!" Lisa said. "They seem to be coming at us in an instant!" "But, there are only a certain number of scientists here!" Rogan said. "How come more of them are coming here from out of the blue?!" The trio continued fighting.

While they were fighting, the zombies suddenly stopped moving. The trio and their soldiers were surprised. "Huh?! What's going on?!" Lisa said. All of a sudden, a thunder bolt struck an area behind them. They looked behind. To their surprise, an anthropomorphic black cat stood in front of the group. Surges of electricity surrounded him. "What is this?" G said. "Who are you?!" Rogan asked the being.

The being gave an unpleasant smile and said, "My name is Thor. And I'm here to eliminate you humans,"

* * *

A big ship was travelling in space. It was nearing the Earth. Inside the ship, a group of anthropomorphic beings were inside chatting with each other. They were the Star Fox team. It's leader, Fox McCloud along with his members, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, his wife, Krystal, Peppy Hare, R.O.B. 64, Miyu and Fay are actually going to the Earth for a vacation.

Katt Monroe, who is now Falco's girlfriend, is even accompanying the team in their vacation. Fox and Krystal were just married and they were thinking of having a honeymoon in the Earth. "Man, this is going to be exciting!" Falco said. "This is the first time we're going to the Earth!" "Yeah!" Slippy said. "I wonder what it will be like in there!"

"Guess we deserve this vacation since we kicked the Anglars' butts two years ago," Katt said. "Correct," Miyu said. "Hey, Fox, you looking forward to your honeymoon?" Falco asked. "Of course I am! Why shouldn't I be?" Fox asked. "Right, Krystal?" "Of course, Fox," Krystal said. "I can't wait," Saying this, Krystal kissed Fox's cheek. "You really can't wait, huh?" Miyu said to Krystal. "We both can't wait," Fox said.

Everyone chuckled upon hearing Fox's words. "That's quite cute of you, Krystal, kissing your boyfriend in front of all of us," Fay said. "Uh… Ahahaha… Yeah," Krystal said. "Speaking of the Earth, we are about to enter it's atmosphere. Everyone, brace yourselves in case things get rough," Hearing Peppy's words, the team got themselves ready. Thankfully, the Great Fox went into the Earth smoothly.

Upon being inside the Earth, Fox said, "Yeah! We're here!" "Whee! I'm so excited!" Fay said in her cheerful tone. "So am I!" Katt said. "Hey, Peppy, could you show us what's down the ground at the computer screen?" Fox asked. "Sure, Fox. R.O.B, please show us what's below us," Peppy said. "Roger," R.O.B. 64 said. Everyone got to see what was below the Great Fox on the computer.

"Oh, towns!" Slippy said. "I see a beach!" "Cool! Just a perfect spot for a honeymoon!" Fox said. "I agree," Miyu said. "Hey, guys, look there's a desert somewhere near the towns. Don't you think that's weird?" Falco said. "Hey, yeah, now that you mention it, I'm thinking the same thing," Fox said. "I wonder why there's a desert near the town though?" Fay asked.

"Beats me," Falco said. "Anyways, at least it's not like the land's suffering from drought," "Look, there's a building in the middle of the desert!" Slippy said. "A building?" Fox asked. "Now, that's really odd. Why would a building be in the middle of a desert?" Suddenly, Krystal sensed something. "Fox, something's not right with that building," she said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"I sense people in trouble inside that building," Krystal said. "They seem to be fighting…" "Fighting?" Falco said. "Smells like trouble," Miyu said. "I think we should help them," "I agree," Fox said. "R.O.B, land the ship on the desert, near the building," R.O.B. did what he was told to. Once they landed near the building, Fox and his crew armed themselves with blasters and went out of the Great Fox to investigate the building. Peppy and R.O.B. stayed behind.

As the group walked to the building, Fox asked Krystal, "Krystal, where do you sense those people?" "Right at the highest level of this building," Krystal replied. "We should hurry, everyone," The group reached the building. There, they saw that the gate to enter it's area was open. Ahead of them was an area which somewhat looked like a parking lot.

Falco looked at a signboard near the gate. It said "EFI Facility". "This place's called the EFI facility," Falco said. "Look at the sign," The group looked at the signboard. "A facility, huh?" Fox asked. "Wonder what it's used for?" Fay looked back at the parking lot. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped. "Fay, what's wrong?" Miyu said.

"Look, a body!" Fay said as she pointed to a human soldier's body which was far away from the group and inside the parking lot. "Come on, let's see if he's okay!" Fox said. With that, the team ran to the body. To their surprise, blood was all over the area near the body. The soldier had several bite marks on him. He looked as if he had been eaten and had purple stripes on his skin.

Miyu turned her face away in disgust. "Wha… What is this?" she then said as she turned her attention back to the body. "That's a lot of blood here," Fox said. "Who could have done this?" Krystal said. "Hey, Fox, you see those purple stripes on his body here?" Slippy said. "I saw them. Why?" Fox asked. "Don't you think that color looks quite familiar?" Slippy said.

"Yeah, it does," Fox said. "I'm also thinking the same thing," Falco said. "But, where have we seen that before?" Amidst the talking, Fay happened to look behind the group. To her shock, she saw what appeared to be a human soldier. He looked just like the one the team is currently seeing just that he was walking!

"Guys…" she said, a shocked look on her face. "What?" Fox asked. "What's wrong?" "Look…" she said, pointing to the walking soldier. Everyone looked at where she pointed. They were shocked. "What the…?!" Miyu said. "What is this?!" Falco said. Just then, Krystal saw the dead body they were inspecting on move a bit. "Everyone, get away from the body now!" she said. The group did as she told to without questioning her. The body rose to it's feet and walked to the group.

The two soldiers continued walking to the group, making moaning sounds. "Fox, you know what these are, right?" Krystal said. "Yeah, a zombie," he replied. "Zombie?!" Slippy exclaimed. "I thought they were only in the movies!" "Not anymore I guess," Falco said. "Everyone, look around you!" Hearing Fay's words, the group saw the surrounding area and to their surprise, they saw more zombies coming towards them in a flash of light.

"Wha…?!" Miyu said. "They just came from out of nowhere?!" "Something's not right," Krystal said. "I can feel it," "Whatever it is, we got to fight!" Falco said. "I'll go first!" Falco took out his blaster and shot a zombie's arm off. "Got you!" he said. To his surprise however, the arm regenerated into a sharp, purple crystal structure!

"What?!" Falco said. "My blaster didn't work?!" "They seem to have some regenerative capabilities," Krystal said. "Be on your guard, everyone!" "Shoot the heads!" Fox said. "And while you're all at it let's move into the building!" The group fired their blasters to the oncoming zombies. The zombies started running towards them. "They're fast!" Miyu said. "Keep running! We must get into the building!"

Upon Fox's words, the team ran faster. As they were in front of the building's door, a zombie ran to Miyu and grabbed her. "Miyu!" Fay said. The zombie was about to bite Miyu but failed to because Miyu responded with an uppercut. "Come on, into the building! The door's not an automatic one so they won't come in!" Fox said. Soon, the group was already inside the building.

Inside the building, they saw that the zombies from outside were gone. "Gone?! Where'd they go?!" Slippy said. "That's very odd," Falco said. "You think this is magic or something?" "Probably. Anyways, about the people I sensed earlier, they are still fighting. Some of them have been killed," Krystal said. "Well, what are we waiting for then?!" Fox asked his group. "Let's go!"

The team then started to search for a way up. They are going to reach the people up in the facility as soon as they can.

* * *

Rogan, Lisa and G were fighting with Thor. Only a few of their soldiers were alive. A lot of them were killed by Thor. Thor's hands were surging with electricity. "What is this guy!? He's firing electric at us!" Lisa said. "What is he? An electric eel?" G said. Thor then said to Rogan and his group, "You humans are so stubborn aren't you?" "What?" Rogan said. "You humans don't realize the sins you have done, right?" Thor said.

"What are you talking about?!" G said. "Explain yourself!" "In that case," Thor said as he lifted an electrified hand. "I shall eliminate all of you,"


	3. Fight

2

FIGHT

Fox and his team were running at a platform-like area. Next to it were cylindrical tanks of fluid. The group was firing at zombies ferociously. The zombies tried to grab onto some members of the group but they failed to since the group fired their blasters swiftly. "Run, everyone!" Fox said. "Run!" A zombie formed a purple blade-like structure at it's arm. It then went to pierce Falco but Falco managed to get a hold of the blade and knocked the zombie aside.

"These zombies aren't normal ones!" Falco then stated. "What are they?!" "Maybe they came from outer space?!" Slippy said. Fox suddenly had something come past his mind when he heard Slippy's words. He knew the purple streaks on the zombies were quite familiar. He then realized where he first saw the purple color of those streaks.

"Everyone, there's an elevator ahead of us!" Fox said. "Let's go then!" Miyu said. The group reached the elevator and it went up. As it did, Fox said, "Guys, I just remembered where we first saw the purple color on those zombies' stripes," "What? Where?" Krystal said. "This may sound a bit ridiculous but I think it's true," he said. "It could be the Aparoids have something to do with this,"

The team became surprised upon hearing Fox's words. "Wait, Fox, what are you talking about?! We killed them a long time ago!" Falco said. "I don't know what's going on, Falco, but, I am certain they must be involved. Someone could have used the Aparoids to cause all of what's happening right now," Fox replied. "I have to agree with him, Falco," Krystal said. "My senses tell me that it is most likely true,"

"But, how can that be?" Falco said. "Who would bring the Aparoids back?" "We won't know until we find out ourselves," Fox said. "Anyways we're already at a door here. Let's move in," The group went to the door and left the elevator. As they entered through the door, they saw the area around them. It was another platform-like area just that it looked a bit like a crucifix-shaped one. In the center of the platform was another cylindrical tank of fluid.

"I wonder what kind of things people do in this facility?" Fay asked. "Beats me," Miyu said. Krystal sensed something with her telepathy. "Fox, I'm sensing the people. Some of them are badly injured. We're close to them," she then said. "Which way?" Fox asked. "That way!" Krystal said as she pointed to a door. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

Rogan, Lisa and G were in a serious disadvantage against Thor. Thor proved to be too powerful for them. He blocked every single one of their gunshots with electrical fields. The remaining soldiers the trio had were badly wounded by Thor and were bleeding at certain parts of their body. Soon, Rogan, Lisa and G ran out of ammo.

"Great!" Rogan said. "This is not good!" Thor knew what Rogan and his companions' problem was. He said, "You can't fire any more of your weapons to me, right?" Rogan, Lisa and G just stared hard at Thor. "Too bad. You humans are pitiful. With such limited resources, you can't go against me," Thor said. "Quit talking and just tell us directly what's going on!" Lisa said. "Who are you actually?!"

"There's no point in telling you," Thor said. "You all will die," Thor then lifted an electrified hand towards Rogan's soldiers. "No!" Rogan said. Thor said as he charged the hand he lifted up with electricity. "I'll just start with your soldiers. They are the weakest and deserve to be punished first," With that, Thor shot out a bolt of electricity to the soldiers.

"No!" Lisa said. However, a figure dashed to the soldiers' side and blocked the bolt. The bolt reflected back to Thor but he managed to avoid it causing an explosion somewhere behind him. "What?" he said. Rogan, Lisa and G looked at the figure who stopped the attack. It was Fox. He had actually used his Fox Illusion move to get to the soldiers and took out his reflector to deflect Thor's attack.

The trio stared at Fox in surprise. "Who… Who is that?!" Lisa said. "How am I supposed to know?" G said. "That's far enough!" Falco said to Thor as he stepped in with the rest of the Star Fox team. "You got some nerve trying to kill some innocent humans! Tell us who you are!" Thor stared at Fox and his companions. He then asked, "You all are like me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Miyu said to Thor. Thor gave an unpleasant smile. He then said, "I'm quite surprised. You people are just like me except that you don't serve my goals," "Goals?" Fay asked. "Why don't you stop the chat and tell us who you are first?" Fox asked Thor. Thor then replied to Fox, "Alright, I'll tell you and your friends who I am. I'm Thor. You all satisfied now?"

"Not quite," Miyu said. "Why not?" Thor said. "Tell us why you killed the innocent humans here right now," Miyu said with anger in her eyes. "Yeah, why?!" Slippy asked in a serious tone. Thor gave an unpleasant grin. "Heh, you want to know, huh?" Thor said. "Simple. It's to punish them," "Punish?" Krystal said. Thor added, "Mankind has sinned. Things like war, social illnesses and more have plagued the world. That's why we elementals were created. To punish and recreate mankind,"

"We?" Rogan asked. "You mean there's more of you?!" "That's nonsense!" Lisa said. "You think you have the power to change people just by using force?! We have the right to change our ways by ourselves!" "Girl's got a point," Falco said. "I don't quite agree with your idea of changing mankind, Thor," The electricity around Thor started to intensify. "You disagree with me and my master's goals?" he said. "In that case, prepare to die,"

With that, Thor launched a bolt of lightning towards Fox's companions. They managed to dodge the bolt. Krystal then took out two small rod-like objects and joined them. The two rods then elongated to form a single rod. "Let's go, Falco!" Fox said as he performed his Fox Illusion move. "Right!" Falco said as he used the Falco Phantasm. The two then dashed around Thor as he tried to hit them with his electric bolts.

The two were too fast for Thor however. Fox and Falco managed to land a kick on Thor. But, Thor got to block their attacks and was pushed aback. "Amazing," he then said. "You two have powers too?" "You're not the only one who has powers here!" Thor turned to where the voice came from. It was Miyu who said those words and while she did, she swung her arm forward, releasing a shockwave of fire from it which ran on the ground towards Thor.

Thor saw the attack and dodged it. However, from behind him, Fay shot out spheres of ice from her hand to Thor. Thor quickly shot lightning bolts to block them but one managed to freeze his right arm. "Krystal, now!" Fay said. Krystal moved towards Thor. Thor shot electric bolts from his free hand to her but she managed to avoid them with amazing agility.

Once Krystal dodged the bolts, she had her rod elongate towards Thor. Thor avoided the rod. That was not all though. Krystal elongated her rod multiple times towards Thor at a fast speed. Thor could not keep up with the rod's attacking speed. Seeing this, Krystal found an opening to attack Thor with her rod. Thor however, could see her attack and blocked it by getting a hold of the rod.

"Nice try, woman. But, you're too naïve," As he said those words, Thor had electricity run down Krystal's rod. She was then electrocuted by him and thrown aside. "Krystal!" Fox said. Thor was about to strike Krystal with an electric bolt when Fox dashed to Krystal's side and deflected the bolt with his reflector.

"You okay, Krystal?" Fox said as he helped Krystal get back up onto her feet. "Don't worry, Fox, I'm fine," Krystal said. "It's nothing serious," Thor went to one side of the room which was not near the Star Fox team and Rogan's group. "Enough playing around. I'll finish all of you right here," Saying this, Thor charged a great deal of electricity around him. Bolts of lightning violently surged around him. The ice that froze his right arm broke into pieces.

"You all know nothing of my master's goals. What do you all know? Nothing. Therefore, you all should perish," Thor was about to strike everyone with electricity. However, Miyu faced him causing Thor to halt for a while. "What do you want?" Thor asked, the surges of electricity still around him. "Don't interfere," "Sorry, but, I'll have to interfere," Miyu said.

Miyu then took her jacket and threw it up into the air, revealing a red tank top she was wearing. She then charged herself up with fire. Soon, flames started to swirl around her. "What in the world…?" G said as he saw what happened. Thor said to Miyu while raising his voice slightly, "You're such a brat. I'll take care of you first,"

With that, Thor charged towards Miyu. Miyu did the same towards Thor. The two then engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the both of them clashing their fists against each other. "You humans and beings do not know anything about my goals at all. What do you know?!" Thor began to say angrily at Miyu. Thor then knocked Miyu aback. Miyu rolled on the ground.

"Miyu!" Fay said. "I'll take care of you right here…" Thor said to Miyu again in an angry tone as he was about to shoot a lightning bolt at her. He couldn't do so however because Slippy managed to hit him with a shot from his blaster. "Miyu, now!" he then said. Miyu got up onto her feet. Surprisingly, she just glared at Thor.

"What are you waiting for, Miyu?!" Slippy said. "Do it!" "Thor, mind if I tell you something before we continue?" Miyu said. "What?" Thor said. "You think just because you have powers you can judge humanity just like that? You think that's so good to you?" she asked Thor. "What did you just say?" Thor replied. "Let me tell you this," Miyu said as her jacket landed onto the ground. That is a very…"

She then charged towards Thor while continuing her sentence by saying, "…unforgivable ACT!!!" Miyu started to attack Thor at an incredible speed. Thor was surprised by her speed. "You think humans need to be punished by those who have powers like you?!" Miyu shouted angrily. "That's wrong! You're not a god do you know that?!"

Miyu punched Thor at his cheek. Thor was knocked aback and rolled on the ground. "Why you…" Thor was about to finish his sentence when he became surprised upon one thing. Miyu ran to him at a fast speed. Before Thor could do anything, he was given a punch in the stomach and was given more punches on his whole self.

"This is what you get for thinking you can kill people to change their ways!" Miyu shouted as she continued punching Thor. "This is the pain of the many people which you would kill to change their ways!" Miyu then finished Thor off by punching him with a flaming fist. As she did so, she let out a battle cry. Thor was knocked aback and crashed into a wall with a great force.

"Amazing…" Lisa said as she saw what happened. Miyu went back to her normal state. The Star Fox team approached the place Thor crashed at. Once the smoke there subsided, Thor was seen bleeding heavily all over his body. "You bastards…" he said angrily to the team. "Who are you all?!" "I'm Fox. Fox McCloud," Fox said. "Remember that," Thor then said, "You all will pay for this… Don't forget, there's more of us… You all will die…!"

Thor then collapsed onto the ground. Those were his last words.


	4. Meeting Comrades

3

MEETING COMRADES

Once Thor had died, the Star Fox team started to tend to Rogan's group. Fox, Falco, Slippy and Katt went to Rogan, Lisa and G while Krystal, Miyu and Fay went to the injured soldiers. "You okay?" Fox said as he approached Rogan. "I'm fine, thank you," Rogan said. "Perhaps you can tell me who you are. More likely, what you are," "Let's get out of here first," Fox said. "We'll deal with your soldier's injuries here first,"

"Wait, but, we didn't even bring any medical items!" G said. "Don't worry. We have something better than that," Fox said. "Follow us," As Fox was walking with his companions along with Rogan, Lisa and G to the soldiers, Krystal was talking with the soldiers about what happened. After talking with them, she then asked, "Do your injuries hurt much?"

"Yeah…" one of the soldiers said weakly. "It's all because of that electric blasting dude earlier. What's with him? He's no ordinary B.O.W," "B.O.W?" Miyu asked with a questioning frown. "Oh, yeah, you guys don't know what that is. Maybe our boss here can tell you. Anyways, I gotta get to the hospital fast…" the soldier said weakly. As Fox and Rogan along with their companions reached Krystal, Miyu and Fay, Krystal said, "You don't need to go to the hospital. I'm going to treat your wounds now,"

"Wha…?!" another one of the soldiers said weakly and in surprise. "What are you talking about? You didn't even bring any medical supplies," "Just relax…" Krystal said as she held her palm over the soldier's wounds. "…and watch," Upon finishing her words, a green glow emitted from Krystal's palm. Everyone except the Star Fox team was surprised. The soldier's wounds started to heal.

Once his wounds were completely healed, Krystal went to heal the remaining soldiers. After she finished healing them, she said, "See if you all can move around," The soldiers did as they were told to. To their amazement, they could move around like normal as if they were all fine from the beginning. Rogan, Lisa and G were even amazed. "What is this?" G asked the Star Fox team in a surprised manner. "What are you all?"

"Let's talk outside this place shall we? It would be much easier," Fox said.

* * *

"That's a pretty big ship you got here," G said inside the Great Fox. Everyone was inside the Great Fox. The Great Fox was heading to the AMS hideout where Rogan and his friends work in. "Pretty big isn't it?" Peppy asked with a smile. "Don't envy us though," "We won't. Don't worry," Lisa said. "By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Rogan said to the Star Fox team. "How about we start with you all?"

"Alright," Fox said. "We'll tell you," Fox introduced himself and his comrades to Rogan and his friends. "Those are interesting names you've got there," G said after the introduction was done. "Thanks," Fox said. "I might as well introduce myself then," Rogan said to Fox. "I'm Thomas Rogan. And these two here are my daughter, Lisa, and my friend, G," "Pleased to meet you," Krystal said to Lisa and G.

"My soldiers here are called Tyson Wesley, Cale Storm, Barry Guthrie and Ian Jackson," Rogan added. "Hey, all," Tyson said to the Star Fox team. "I want to ask you guys something. Are you all anthros?" Hearing Ian's question, Fox's group was surprised. "You know about us?!" Fay asked in surprise. "Yeah," Barry said excitedly. "We thought anthros in this world was just a rumor. We never thought they would really exist!"

"Where'd you guys come from?!" Cale asked in the same tone. "Well, we came from space," Fox said. "I guess you guys will find that info hard to believe," "Not really," Rogan said. "What? Seriously?" Fox asked. "We humans have been researching whether or not there are beings in space," G said. "Your appearance here might make the results of it come true,"

"The people in our headquarters will surely be excited seeing all of you," Lisa said to the Star Fox team. "That sounds great," Falco said. "Yeah, I agree!" Fay said cheerfully. "Speaking of you all, where'd you guys get your powers from?" Barry asked Fox and his friends. "Oh, that. Well, you see, some of us Lylatians have such things see," Falco said. "I see," Barry replied.

"By the way," Fox said to Rogan. "can you tell me what's going on here? You know, about the zombies," "Oh, that," Rogan said. "Yes, I was about to mention this to you. You see, it all started in the year 1998…" Rogan explained about the Curien Mansion Case and the events in the year 2019 to the Star Fox team. He even told them about the AMS's ally, Terra-Save and the efforts both of them vowed to do to stop any biological threat.

"You're serious?" Miyu asked Rogan. "This place was wiped out before?" "Yes," Rogan said. "That's the reason why you saw the desert wasteland from earlier," "My goodness…" Krystal said. "So, the facility we were in earlier was once the AMS's I see," Katt said. "Yes," G said. "Anyways, what's your story, Fox?" Fox then said, "Well, we might have something that may be linked to this case,"

"Really?!" Rogan asked. "What is it?!" "I'll tell you. However, listen carefully. This might be something which is hard for you to believe," Fox said to Rogan. "Why's that?" Lisa asked. "Well, first of all, I'm sure you saw those purple stripes on the zombies from earlier right?" Fox said to Lisa. "The truth is that is actually formed due to something from an alien race my team and I have fought before,"

Rogan and his companions became surprised upon hearing this. "What?!" Rogan asked. "Is this true?!" "Yes," Fox said. "That race was called the Aparoids. Their bodies are of the same color as the stripes on the zombies we fought earlier. Therefore, we are convinced that someone could have used the Aparoids to enhance the undead forces,"

"This can't be…" Rogan said. "How would anyone in the Earth be able to get something like that?" "Maybe whoever could get that must have been given that thing by someone," Falco said. "From outer space that is," Katt said. "You don't think that someone could be from the Lylat System?" asked Slippy to Fox. "We won't know until we find out," Fox said. "Oh, apart from this subject, the real reason why I came with my friends to the Earth is because we wanted to have a vacation,"

"Vacation?" G asked. "Yes," Fox said. "You see, Krystal and I are just married…" "Just married?!" Lisa asked. "Yes, so, we were thinking of having a honeymoon on the Earth…" Fox said as he and Krystal blushed while smiling. "Hey, congrats, man," Tyson said. "Thanks," Fox replied. "Speaking of love here, Katt is my girl actually," Falco said as he motioned to Katt. "Oh, she's your girlfriend," G said. "But, isn't that a bit odd?"

"Odd? What are you talking about?" Falco asked. "You two are of opposing species," G said. "G, it's not like what you're thinking!" Katt said in surprise. "Yeah, that's right!" Falco said in the same manner. "Don't get the wrong idea! She won't eat me just because she's a cat!" Everyone except Falco and Katt chuckled. "Oh, G, I want to ask you a question. It's about your name," Slippy said. "What about it?" G replied.

"What does the "G" stand for?" Slippy asked. "Well, it doesn't really stand for anything. But, let me tell you this. Sometimes I have been teased about my name," G said. "How so?" Miyu asked. "Well, there was one time someone teased me saying, "G is for Gay"…" Hearing G's words, everyone's eyes except G's widened in surprise. Silence filled the entire room for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's with you all?" G asked, feeling strange. G then heard something. It was Fox trying to suppress his laughter. The others also tried to suppress theirs. Soon, everyone except G laughed loudly. "Ha, ha, ha! G is for Gay!? Ha, ha, ha! That's a good one!" Miyu said. Fay squealed with laughter. "Oh, G… Ahaha… That name that someone called you… Ahaha… It's so funny… Ahahaha…" Krystal said.

"Man! That name really is funny!" Falco said while laughing. G frowned and sighed. "Why is it that my name is always teased?" he then said. Everyone laughed until Peppy said, "Oh, everyone! It appears that we have arrived at Rogan's headquarters!" "Oh, that's good. Other than that, G, sorry if we insulted you by laughing," Fox said. "No problem. I'm used to it," G said.

"Say, Rogan, what's the name of the town your headquarters is in?" Falco asked. "It's called Metro City. Believe me, you'll love it," "Alright! Let's get ready to meet the humans everyone!" Fox said to his team in excitement. "You guys ready?!"

"Yeah!!!"


	5. Discussion

4

DISCUSSION

The Great Fox approached a landing pad at Rogan's headquarters. Thankfully, it was big enough for the ship itself to land on. Everyone who saw the ship looked at it in wonder and were a little curious about what's going on. It was definitely true that they have never seen a ship like that. Once the Great Fox had landed on the landing pad, it let down a platform at it's side for the Star Fox team and Rogan's group to get down and out of the ship.

Rogan's group went out of the ship first. He was greeted by a soldier and a few more accompanying him. "Greetings, sir. Glad you're back but what's with the big ship?" the soldier said to Rogan. "Well, this may be a little weird but we had some guests that helped us in our mission earlier," Rogan replied. "Who are these guests, sir?" another soldier asked. "Look," Rogan said as he pointed to the platform. To all the people at the landing pad's shock, they saw the Star Fox team coming down the platform.

"What in the world?!" the soldier said in surprise but not in a very loud manner. "Sir, what is…?" "I'll explain everything later. In the meantime, do you know whether Dr. Daniel is in?" Rogan interrupted the soldier. "Err… Yes, yes, he's in," the soldier replied. "You want to see him?" "That's right. I want to introduce our guests here to him," Rogan said. "Now if you excuse me…" With that Rogan's group along with the Star Fox team went to go to Dr. Daniel Curien. Rogan's soldiers went to join the rest of the soldiers who greeted him earlier.

"They sure were surprised," Miyu said while smiling. "Yeah," G said. "They never thought anthros would be real I guess," The group went into the AMS building. As they went in, some people stared at the Star Fox team while doing their work. In the midst of this, Fay said to Miyu, "Uh… Miyu?" "Yes, what is it?" Miyu said. "I'm feeling kind of shy here…" Fay said with a smile and while blushing. "Especially when all those people are looking at us…"

Miyu chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, Fay. You'll get used to it. I'm also feeling a little nervous in my heart too," "Okay, I'll try," Fay said. "Here's the lift everyone," Rogan said to the group. "We're going to the research room. I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine to you and your team, Fox," "Oh, who's he?" Fox said. "His name is Daniel Curien," G said. "We first met during the 2019 case,"

"He helped us clear the case," Lisa said. "As I think you could figure, Fox, he's Dr. Curien's son," "Son? Why'd he go against his father?" Falco asked. "Because he didn't agree with his father's crimes of experimenting with the undead and using them to terrorize humanity," Rogan said. "In fact, if you ask him yourself, he has more to tell you," "I see your point," Katt said. "Oh, our lift's here," G said. "Come on, let's go in,"

The group went into the lift. A few people were already in it. They stared at the Star Fox team in surprise. "What…?!" "Don't worry you people," G cut short one of the people's words of surprise. "They're safe. Hard to believe what you're seeing right now, huh?" The lift went up. Rogan had pressed the third floor button. Looking at what he did, Fox could guess that the research room was on that floor.

"Say, are you guys really anthros?" another one of the people, a woman, asked the Star Fox team. "Uh… Yeah, yeah," Fox said. "Pretty hard for you to believe that we exist, right?" "No, no, it's unbelievable!" the person from earlier who was surprised, a man, said in an excited tone . "I can't believe that I'm seeing anthros with my own eyes! It's amazing!"

Krystal chuckled upon hearing the man's words. "Don't mention it," she then said. "Where'd you guys come from?" the woman asked the Star Fox team. "Actually, we came from outer space," Peppy said. "Outer space?" the man asked with a surprised look. "Excuse me, you all," Rogan said to the people who were chatting with Fox and his friends. "We have to go. Our floor's here," Rogan's group and the Star Fox team went out of the lift.

Just then, another man who was in the lift they were in had looked at Miyu's butt. He said to her, "That's some nice cakes you got there, girl," Miyu turned around and replied with a surprised face, "Thanks," As the lift closed and the group went their way, everyone in the group except Miyu chuckled. "What's so funny?" Miyu asked. "That man tried to flirt with you," Falco said. "You are so lucky,"

"Hey, I never liked that man!" Miyu replied. "I envy you, Miyu. You've got the thing to attract men-Big racks," Hearing Lisa's words, Miyu blushed while looking down at her racks. They were big alright. She then said, still blushing, "Oh, that…" Everyone laughed before Miyu finished her sentence. "Enough with the dirty jokes already. We're here at the research room," Rogan said after everyone laughed.

Rogan opened the door to the research room. A lot of scientists were inside it doing paperwork. "Our research room is split into two sections. One is for paperwork as you all can see here and another is for scientific research," Rogan said to the Star Fox team. "It's amazing…" Fay said while staring at the room in awe. "Where's Daniel by the way?" Fox asked. "He's in the research section. Daniel's in charge of it actually," G said.

"Come on, I'll take you all there," Rogan said to the Star Fox team. The door to the research section was at a wall in the paperwork section. The door opened and as they went in, they saw Daniel wearing a lab coat, standing near a cylindrical tank of fluid. "Hey, Daniel!" Rogan called out. Daniel turned around and with a smile he greeted Rogan by saying, "Rogan, good to see you! I see you have completed your mission,"

"Yes, that's right," Rogan said. "Actually, we were helped by some guests here. Let me introduce them to you," Daniel looked at the Star Fox team. He then said, "Your friends look a little weird. Are they anthros?" "Yes," G said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Daniel said to the Star Fox team. "I'm Daniel Curien, head scientist of the research section here," "I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team," Fox replied to Daniel. "And these are my teammates Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, Peppy Hare, R.O.B. 64, Miyu, Fay and Katt Monroe. Katt's not a member of my team though,"

Fox's friends then greeted Daniel. "It's good to see you anthros among us humans. Speaking of that, I apologize for calling you all weird just now," Daniel said to them. "Don't mention it," Fox said. "That's how humans would say upon seeing us," "Hey, Daniel, Fox here has something about the zombies that attacked the facility earlier," Rogan said.

"Oh, is it?" Daniel said. "Well, in that case, follow me to my office," The group was lead by Daniel to his office, which was somewhere in the research section. Inside there, Fox told Daniel about the Aparoids and how they could be related with the zombies. "Hmm…" Daniel said. "It appears that we are about to face an extraordinary adversary," "What are we going to do?" Lisa asked.

"Perhaps we should inform Terra-Save ourselves," Daniel said. "Fox, do you know what Terra-Save is?" "Yes, Rogan told me about that organization," Fox said. "Where is it?" "Well, the branch that we are working with is in Sunset City. It's not that far from Metro City here," Daniel answered Fox's question. "Is it a nice city?" Fox asked. "Why, yes it is. It has very clean beaches," Daniel said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Fox said as he put his arm around Krystal. "…I'm looking for a honeymoon site," "You two are newlyweds?" Daniel asked Fox and Krystal. "Yes," Krystal replied with a smile. "To be exact, we are just married," "Congratulations," Daniel said to Fox and Krystal with a smile. "But, it's sad though that the zombie attack earlier will have to postpone it," "Don't worry," Fox said. "There's always another time. Right, Krystal?"

"Yup," Krystal replied to Fox with a smile. "So, when's the best time to leave for Sunset City?" Falco asked Daniel. "Well, at the rate the zombie attacks are going now, I think tomorrow would be the best day," Daniel replied. "Sounds fine to us," G said. "We'll just have to keep our guard up at all times," "I agree," Katt said. "We should do that all the time,"

"Alright, I think we're done here," Rogan said. "Say, fox, wanna take a tour around Metro City with your friends?" "Hey, sure," Fox said. He turned to his companions and asked, "How about it, guys?" "No problem!" they replied excitedly. Rogan chuckled upon seeing their excitement. He then said, "Okay, you all. Come on, we're going there by car. Take care, Daniel. We're leaving,"

"Okay. Hope you enjoy your tour, Fox," Daniel said. "We sure will," Fox said. With that, Rogan along with his group left Daniel's office to go to Metro City.


	6. Sunset City

5

SUNSET CITY

It was a fine day at the Terra-Save headquarters in Sunset City. Leon S. Kennedy was leaning on one of the Terra-Save's vehicles looking up at the blue sky. He was reminiscing about the events that had changed his life. The events where the Umbrella Corporation and other biological threats like the Las Plagas caused a lot of trouble. But, now, it was all over. Nothing eventful has happened yet these days.

Leon continued daydreaming until a voice called out to him. It was Claire Redfield. She came up to Leon and said, "Hey, Leon, what's up?" "Nothing much," Leon said. "I'm just thinking," "Thinking?" Claire asked. "Let me guess-About the events involving Umbrella again?" "Yeah," Leon said. "I keep thinking about them every time things are peaceful," Claire then replied, "You always think about such things whenever nothing happens. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really," Leon said. "I'm fine," "Okay, if you say so," Claire said. "Other than that, how's Rebecca doing these days?" Leon asked. "She's fine," Claire answered. "Rebecca's doing the best she can as a medic. She's got a big heart these days you know. Likes to heal animals," "That's good to hear," Leon said. "Speaking of our friends, I wonder how Rogan and the others are doing?"

"Yeah, I wonder," Claire said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a road in the middle of a forest-like area, two four wheel drives were driven by Rogan and G on it. Rogan, Lisa, Slippy, Fox and Krystal were in the first one while G, Falco, Katt, Miyu and Fay were in the second one. Peppy and R.O.B. had stayed behind at the AMS headquarters to help in Daniel's research. The group were chatting with each other about Metro City and it's features. In the first four wheel drive, Rogan asked Fox, "So, Fox, how do you like Metro City?"

"It's nice," Fox said. "I must say it's one of the cities I've ever been with the most shopping malls," "Metro City's well known for it's shopping malls," Lisa said. "As you all saw earlier, there are special sales everywhere in those malls. They always have those kinds of sales," Lisa said. "Miyu, Fay and Katt really had a good time in the malls," Krystal said.

"Yeah," Fox said. "Especially when they saw the jewelry. They really went over the top upon seeing them," Krystal chuckled after hearing Fox's words. "That's the nature of shoppers," she then said. "Speaking of leisure, it's too bad Peppy can't come with us to Sunset City," Slippy said. "Yeah," Fox said. "Oh, well, he wanted to do his part to help us by researching,"

"Yeah, I understand that," Lisa said. "Everyone, we're here in Sunset City," Rogan said. The two four wheel drives entered the city. The Star Fox team looked around the city area from the inside of their vehicles. "It's got smaller buildings than Metro City," Fox said. "That's how Sunset City's buildings are like. Wait until you see it's beaches," Rogan said.

"Look, Fox!" Krystal said as she pointed somewhere outside the four wheel drive's window. "A beach! It's so clean!" "Yeah!" Fox said. "It's amazing!" "I can't deny that!" Slippy said. "So, Fox, I guess you and Krystal can't wait for your honeymoon? Hmmmmmm?" Lisa said. Fox and Krystal smiled at each other while blushing when they hear Lisa's words. Both of them then chuckled.

"By the way, here's the plan, we're going to the Terra-Save headquarters here first," Rogan said to Fox. "I'm going to introduce you and your friends to a few more people whom I know," "Oh, that's nice," Fox said. "Are they good friends of yours?" Krystal said. "That's right," Rogan replied. "We became like that when I first met them,"

"So, where's the headquarters we're talking about now?" Slippy asked. "You'll know once we get there," Rogan said. "Just look," The four wheel drives driven by Rogan and G arrived at the Terra-Save headquarters. As their occupants came out of them, they gathered together and Rogan told the group what they plan to do. "I'm going to introduce the whole of you to some members whom I know very well," Rogan said to the Star Fox team. "I'll show you the way,"

"Excuse me, Rogan, but, I was just thinking that maybe my team and I will take a tour round the city instead," Fox said. Rogan then said in surprise, "What? Why don't you meet the members first?" "Let's just say, I think some of us should go around the town to look out for any zombie attacks," Fox said. "I have a feeling they might make their next move soon," "My senses tell me the same thing," Krystal said.

"You sure about this?" G asked Fox. "Don't worry," Falco said to G. "We know what we're doing. Once we're done patrolling, we'll come back to you and your friends," "Alright, just be careful out there okay?" Rogan said. "In that case, see you later, Rogan," Fox said. The Star Fox team and Rogan's group split up. Rogan's group went into the headquarters while the Star Fox team went to Sunset City.

"You think they'll really be fine, dad?" Lisa asked Rogan. "Don't worry, Lisa. I'm sure they will be fine. For now, let's go and meet our friends here," Rogan assured Lisa. "Right," Lisa replied. "Speaking of our friends, there they are," G said as he pointed to Leon and Claire. Leon and Claire happened to see Rogan's group and the two walked to them. Upon reaching them, Claire said, "Lisa, good to see you!"

"Same here!" Lisa replied. "How's things?" "Oh, everything's fine. Leon and Rebecca always helped me in tough situations," Claire replied. "That's good to hear. That means the three of you are having great teamwork," Rogan said. "Thanks," Claire said. "Anyways, Leon, what's up lately?" G said. "Nothing much," Leon said. "Just paperwork. No action lately,"

"By the way, where's Rebecca?" Lisa asked. "Hey!" A voice called out to Rogan and his companions. It was Rebecca. She was running to them while waving her hand. Once she reached them, she said, "It's been some time, Rogan! Glad you came to visit!" "Yeah," Rogan replied with a smile. "Claire was just telling me that you worked well with Leon and her,"

"That's nice. Thank you, Claire," Rebecca said. "You're welcome," said Claire. "Oh, yes, we actually came here to tell you something of utmost importance," G said to Leon. "Which is?" Leon asked. "Come, let's go somewhere inside your headquarters to discuss about that matter. It will be easier for us," Rogan said to Leon. With that, Rogan's group went to look for a suitable place to talk.

* * *

"Whew, it's hot here!" Fox exclaimed to his comrades as they walked around Sunset City. "Yeah, it may be summer right now," Katt said. As Fox's group walked around town, some people stared at them but Fox and his friends paid no attention to those people. "I'm thirsty. Is there any place here where we can get a drink?" Slippy said. Falco looked around for a place to get a drink upon hearing Slippy's words.

"Look at the beach there," Falco said as he pointed to a beach. "There's a hut with a bar in it. How about we go there?" "Sounds nice," Miyu said. "We get to see the ocean while drinking," "Yeah, yeah, I agree!" Fay said cheerfully. The group then went to the bar Falco mentioned. When they reached there, some people stared at them. The group then took their seats.

"Hello, what can I get you all?" the bartender asked Fox's group. "Umm… What's in the menu?" Fox asked. "Oh, about that, I'll get the menu for all of you. Here you go," Upon those words, the bartender gave Fox and his friends the drinks menu. They then ordered their drinks. Once they did, the bartender asked them, "Say son, you all anthros?"

"Why yes we are. First time getting to know humans actually," Fox said. "That's nice to hear!" the bartender said excitedly as he gave Fox and his friends their drinks. "I never thought anthros would really exist!" "Well, they do now," Falco said with a smile. "Say, if my son hears about this, he'll really be excited!" the bartender said. Fox and his friends chuckled. "That's great I say," Fox said.

"Oh, speaking of anthros, I happen to saw some more of them here. They're still here in this bar you know," the bartender said. "Oh? Where are they?" Katt asked. "Look behind you," the bartender said. As the Star Fox team did as they were told to, they became surprised. Their acquaintances, the Star Wolf team was at a table far away from them. However, only Wolf and Leon were there.

"What?! Isn't that…?!" "Friend of yours?" the bartender cut short Fox's words. "Umm… Uh… Yeah, yeah. Just an acquaintance of ours," Fox said. "If you excuse me ,sir, I want to go and see them," "Sure, go ahead," bartender said. The Star Fox team went to the Star Wolf team. While walking to them, Falco said, "Hey, Fox, I think we shouldn't face them from the front. Let's greet them from the back. You know, give them a little surprise,"

"Good idea," Fox said. "Alright, team, let's move," The Star Fox team approached the Star Wolf team from the back quickly but cautiously. Once the Star Fox team reached the Star Wolf team, Fox said to Wolf, copying Wolf's tone of voice, "Can't let you do that, Star Fox," Wolf felt surprised upon hearing Fox's words. "Could you say that again?" Wolf asked without looking at his back.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox,"

Wolf turned around to face the Star Fox team, his usual stern look on his face. Leon looked at them also with his usual scowl on his face. Wolf put on a smile and said while getting out of his seat, "Fox! Long time no see!" Leon got out from his seat also and said with a smile, "It's been some time," "Yeah, it is!" Fox said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," Wolf said. "So, how's married life?" "Oh, it's fine. Actually, Krys and I came here for a honeymoon," Fox said. "Where's Panther by the way?" "Right there," Wolf said as he and Leon looked at one direction. The Star Fox team looked at where Wolf was looking at. Panther was enjoying himself by flirting with some women.

"Wow... He hasn't changed…" Krystal said. "Yeah…" Falco said. "I'll call him, Fox. Hey, Panther!" Panther heard Wolf's call. He saw the Star Fox team, excused himself from the women and greeted them. "Long time no see, team Star Fox," Panther said with a smile. "I see you're enjoying yourselves here ladies man," Falco said. "Yes, I am," Panther said. "The ladies here are so fine…" Miyu sighed and said while smiling, "Panther, you're always a womanizer aren't you?"

"Well, they are like red roses after all. I like roses," Panther replied. "You're making excuses," Katt said. "Well, that… Umm…." Panther said. Everyone chuckled upon hearing Panther's words. "Hey, you know, we're not the only anthros here," Wolf said to Fox. "Oh? Who are they?" Wolf motioned to a table far away from his own table. There sat three anthros.

Two of the anthros were quite young. They looked as if they were twelve years old. The first resembled a black cat with long, floppy ears. The second resembled a kangaroo with blonde hair. As for the third anthro, he looked like a black wolf with a yellow muzzle. The cat wore a red short-sleeved jacket with a yellow collar and red short pants. The kangaroo wore a blue jacket with a white shirt under it plus brown long pants. The wolf wore a red jacket with a black shirt underneath it plus brown long pants.

"Twelve year olds in a bar?" Fox said. "Isn't that a bit off?" "Well, since they are being accompanied by an adult here, I guess it's fine," "Anyways, Wolf, how about we walk around the town for a while? It's been some time since we met," Katt said. "Yeah, I agree!" Fay said cheerfully. "Sounds good. Come on, Leon, Panther, let's go…"

Wolf's words were cut short when suddenly, screams of help were heard from outside the bar. To the Star Fox and Star Wolf team's horror, unknown flying creatures were attacking people at the beach!


	7. Invasion

6

INVASION

"What in the world…?!" Wolf asked. "What is this?" Panther asked with a frown on his face. "Oh, great, they're here again!" Fox said. "Fox, you know those creatures?" Wolf asked. "I'll explain everything later but right now could you lend me a hand in killing those creatures?" Fox asked. Wolf said while taking out his blaster, "Sure, no problem. It's been some time since I kicked some butt. Leon, Panther, let's go!"

"Understood," Leon said as he followed Wolf to the beach with his blaster in his hand. "Right behind you, Wolf," Panther said as he took his blaster and did the same thing. "Alright, team!" Fox said to his team. "Let's move!" Fox and Wolf's teams ran to the beach area. They started to shoot down the creatures with their blasters.

The creatures came in flock by flock. It was almost as if they were endless. "There's a whole lot of them!" Miyu said. "It's no point giving up," Wolf said. "We have to protect the people," "Speaking of the people, you think those anthros we saw at the bar would be okay?" Slippy asked. "They should be!" Falco said. "Anyways, we'll have to gun down these creatures…!"

A scream was heard from somewhere. A woman wearing a bikini was grabbed by one of the flying creatures. Thankfully, Panther managed to shoot the creature down, causing it to drop the woman down. He then caught the woman and placed her on the ground. "Thank you for saving me," the woman said to Panther. "How can I thank you?"

"By leaving this place fast," Panther replied. "It's not safe here. Hurry!" The woman did as she was told to. Just then, a lot of vehicles came down at the beach area. The vehicles were from the Terra-Save headquarters. Once they stopped at the beach, soldiers came out from them and fired their weapons at the flying creatures.

"Thank goodness!" Krystal said. "It's Terra-Save!" "Terra-Save?" Wolf asked Fox with a questioning look. "I saw a building of theirs in this city. What's going on here?" "Listen, Wolf, now's not the time to talk. We have to save the people," Fox replied. "Hmph. If you say so then," Wolf replied. A soldier came up to Fox and said, "Hey, you. Are you Captain Rogan's friend?"

"Yes, I am. How do you know?" Fox said. "I saw you with him when you arrived at our headquarters. Listen. I'll take care of things here. In the meantime, please help my captain. He's in the town square," the soldier said. "Alright, I will. Take care of yourself," Fox said. "Thanks," the soldier said as he went back to shooting the flying creatures. "Come on, everyone! We got to get to Rogan! The town square is not far from here!" Fox said.

"Who's Rogan?" Panther asked. "Explanations later, Panther!" Falco said. "We got to move fast! Let's go!" The Star Fox team and Star Wolf team then ran out of the beach area. They were heading to the city square as fast as they could.

* * *

In the city square, Rogan, Lisa and G were firing their shotguns at a group of zombies. Leon, Claire and Rebecca were doing the same thing except that the three were using handguns. "Rogan, these zombies are more advanced than normal ones!" Leon said. "What are they?!" "It's a long story but I can't tell you now," Rogan said. "Let's concentrate in fighting first!" "He's right!" Claire said. "That's what we have to do now!"

The group along with some soldiers fired furiously at the zombie hordes. The group seemed to have an upper hand. "We're gonna make it!" Lisa said. "Don't raise your hopes too high, Lisa!" G said. "We won't know what will happen…!" G was interrupted when he saw some flashes of light appear behind the remaining zombies. After the lights were gone, several big figures with purple crystal claws at their arms appeared. They were the Tyrants just that they have been upgraded.

"Tyrants?!" Leon said. "What is this?! Umbrella was down a long time ago!" "This doesn't look good," G said. Sure enough. Just as G said, the Tyrants ran to the soldiers and butchered them with a single swipe from their claws. "No!" Rebecca said upon seeing the soldiers being slaughtered. "Great!" Rogan said. "We killed almost all the zombies here and now this?!"

The Tyrants finished off all the soldiers that accompanied Rogan. They turned towards him and his friends. "Oh, great," Lisa said. "Guys, any plans to take them down fast?" Claire said. "No, anyways, here they come!" Leon said. The Tyrants charged towards Rogan's group. The group fired their weapons at the Tyrants and their members ended up fighting their own opponents.

Rogan, Lisa and G were facing against three tyrants. Leon was facing against one while Claire and Rebecca faced one also. The tyrants seemed to have the upper hand. They were almost unaffected by the gun shots of Rogan and his allies' weapons. "This isn't good!" Rogan said. Just then, at Claire's side, Claire was knocked aside by her opponent. "Claire!" Rebecca exclaimed. Later, to her shock, Rebecca saw that the Tyrant that hit Claire was about to butcher her.

Rebecca screamed as she couldn't do anything. However, the Tyrant could not land a hit on her because someone interrupted it from doing so. To everyone's surprise including the other Tyrants', a person kicked the Tyrant with a force so tremendous that it was knocked aback. The Tyrant crashed into a shop window. Rebecca saw who the person who saved her was. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. It was Wolf. The Star Fox and Star Wolf teams have arrived to aid Rogan and his companions.

"Who… Who are you?" Rebecca asked Wolf, still surprised. Wolf looked at her and replied, "Skip the introductions for later. We got to deal with these freaks," Fox, Krystal and Falco went to Rogan, Lisa and G. As they did, Fox said, "Rogan, how's things?" "Thank goodness you came," Rogan said. "These B. we're facing here are tough," "No problem! We'll take care of them… right here!"

Saying this, Falco performed Falco Phantasm and hit a Tyrant from all directions. Fox did the same to another with his Fox Illusion. As for Krystal, she killed a Tyrant by elongating her rod to pierce the Tyrant's heart. In the midst of this, Miyu and Fay were battling the Tyrant that faced Leon while the Star Wolf team engaged the Tyrant that was about to hit Rebecca.

Fox and Falco successfully killed their opponent by hitting it multiple times. Wolf performed the Wolf Flash to distract his opponent, allowing Leon and Panther to kill it with their knife and sword respectively. Fay encased her opponent in ice and Miyu finished it off by punching the ice with a burning hand so hard that the ice broke along with the Tyrant.

Once the Tyrants were killed, the zombies that were next to them earlier looked as if they were scared and started to back away. Wolf saw this and dashed around them. He then killed them by crushing certain parts of their body with his bare hands. After that, he returned to the group. Once the battle was over, Leon asked to himself while looking at Fox and his friends, "What are these things? These are not B.,"

Rogan's group met with Fox's group and Fox asked Leon, Claire and Rebecca, "You three okay?" "We're fine, thanks," Rebecca said. "But, who are you all? To be exact, what are you all?" "Let's check to see if this city's free from the invasion. Then only can we…" Fox's words were cut short when another flash of light came from behind the two groups. The groups looked back to see what happened.

The entire group saw a purple anthropomorphic cat who wore a purple coat and purple pants. He wore a purple top hat and had a scar on his face. The cat had red claws on his right hand. "What in the world is this?" Leon asked. "Is it another B.O.W?" Rebecca asked. The cat looked at the group and said, "I see that you have killed my companions," "You're with them?" Rogan asked sternly.

The cat smiled wickedly and replied, "That's right. And I'm here to kill you all," With that he readied his claws and charged to the group.


	8. Janga

7

JANGA

Seeing what the cat was doing, Panther swung his sword. A rose red energy shockwave shot out from it and went to the cat. To his surprise, the cat managed to cut it into half with his claws. "Fox, do something! He's coming!" Lisa said. "I know! Falco, Wolf, help me surround him!" Saying this, Fox performed Fox Illusion to intercept the purple cat. Falco and Wolf did their own dashing techniques and assisted Fox in battling the cat.

As for the rest of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams, they stood near Rogan and his friends and got ready just in case they need help. "Wh… What's going on here?!" Claire asked. "I'm not so sure but our friends here have a little lead on the zombie cases," Rogan said. "They do?!" Leon asked in surprise. "Well, what is it?!" "We'll have to tell you later," Katt said. "Right now, we must fend off the enemies that are currently in this zone,"

"I agree with you but…" Rebecca was interrupted when Panther said to her, "No, buts, m'lady. It is wise for a beautiful woman like you to put your mind at ease for a while at times like this," "What?!" Rebecca replied while blushing. "Hey, quit flirting with my friend!" Claire said. "What's the matter, lady?" Panther asked Claire. "I was just giving a compliment. Besides, you shouldn't get angry. Anger will make your complexion deteriorate,"

"When are you ever going to learn to stop hitting on women in the middle of a battle?" Miyu asked. "Well, maybe in a million years time," Panther answered with a smile. "Very funny," Claire said. "This is not a time for jokes everyone. Let's see if our friends are doing well in this battle!" Lisa said. Fox, Falco and Wolf dashed around the cat, exchanging blows with him. The fight was intense.

"You all are pretty good! But, not good enough!" Upon his words, the cat swept Fox, Falco and Wolf away. Luckily, the trio blocked his blow and was sent aback. The trio landed on their feet near the group and the cat did the same in front of the group. "Who are you?!" Fox asked. "Speak!" The cat gave an evil smile and replied, "Who am I? Oh, forgive my manners for not introducing myself earlier. Janga is the name,"

"Janga?" G asked with a frown on his face. "Sounds weird to me," Upon hearing G's words, Janga said to him, "Weird? You dare say my name is weird?! Hmph! You got some nerve to call me that!" "And you got some nerve to attack this city along with the zombies," Leon said. "What are you?! Why are you attacking this city?!" "Why?" Janga asked with his evil smile on his face again. "To punish mankind that's why,"

"Punish?" Claire asked. "Again with that stuff?" Rogan asked. "Who taught you that kind of thing?!" "Ah… So, I see that Thor must have told you about the goals of my master's creations," Janga said. "You're not an elemental are you?" G asked. "He did mention about that word," "To tell you the truth, I never was one but now…" Janga continued his sentence while he swung his claws by saying, "…I am one!"

Upon the swing of his claws, large purple shockwaves ran on the ground towards the group. The group avoided the shockwaves. In the process, the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams went in one direction while Rogan and his companions went to another. Seeing that, his attack was not successful, Janga said, "Tch! It appears one set of punishments won't work I see. In that case…" Janga swung his claw again, releasing more of the shockwaves while continuing his sentence by saying, "…I'll make two sets of it!"

The shockwaves this time were much faster. Fox and Rogan along with their respective companions dodged the shockwaves. However, a shockwave grazed Rebecca's arm causing it to bleed. Rebecca yelped in pain. "Rebecca!" Leon said. Rogan and his own companions tended to Rebecca. Fox and his companions were about to go to them when Janga stopped by shooting out shockwaves to stop their path.

"Why you…!" Falco said to Janga. "You dare to hurt that woman just like that?!" Janga laughed wickedly and replied, "Idiots! Fools! You all can't beat me! Let me tell you this-The more you fight me, the faster my attacks become! If you don't believe me, then try this!" Janga launched another set of shockwaves towards Fox and Wolf's team which travelled at a speed faster than the previous set he launched once he finished his words.

The team avoided them but Krystal and Katt took the same injuries that Rebecca had earlier. They both yelped in pain. Fox and Falco felt shocked seeing what happened and quickly tended to them. "You bastard!" Fox said to Janga. Janga showed an angry face and replied to Fox, "That's what you get for trying to fight me! Oh, well, enough with dealing with you furries. I might as well kill the humans first!"

As he finished his sentence, Janga had his wicked smile back on his face. He even shot out his shockwaves to Rogan's group. The shockwaves were so fast they were about to reach Rogan and his companions. "Rogan, no!" Fox exclaimed. Janga said while laughing wickedly to Rogan's group, "Die, you humans! Face the punishment for your sins!"

To everyone's surprise however, a set of shockwaves crashed into Janga's shockwaves causing an explosion. This shockwaves were made out of wind and flew in the air. A cloud of smoke enveloped the area once the explosion occurred. Janga had a surprised look on his face. He then shouted angrily, "Who's there?! Come out! You dare to interfere with the death sentence of the humans!?"

Once the smoke settled, three anthropomorphic figures appeared in front of Rogan's group. To Fox's group's surprise, they were the anthros they saw back at the beach bar. "What in the world…?!" Wolf asked. "Those guys?!" Miyu asked. "Who are they?" Rogan asked. The black cat, who was holding a sword, said to Janga, "Janga! So, there you are! Where's my girlfriend and my grandfather?!" "Those two?" Janga said. He put on his wicked smile and added, "Oh, don't worry, I've ensured that they are totally safe somewhere…"

"Don't try to play games with us," the wolf said to Janga with an angry face while taking out two handguns with red barrels. "Besides, why are you back? We killed you a long time ago!" Rogan and Fox's groups were surprised upon hearing what the wolf said. "Did I just hear that right?" Rebecca asked in surprise. "He died a long time ago?" Leon said. "Then, how would he come back to life?"

"We're going to stop you in doing whatever you're planning!" the kangaroo shouted at Janga. "Oh, really?" Janga asked. "I would like to entertain you now but I must leave," With that, a large purple UFO-like ship came above Janga. A beam of light shone from it onto him and he was brought up into it. "Janga, wait!" the cat shouted as he ran to Janga with his two companions. The UFO shot lasers at the cat's group. They were about to hit him and his friends but luckily, Fox, Falco and Wolf dashed towards them and brought the trio out of harm's way.

Fox, Falco and Wolf brought the trio to their group. At the same time, Rogan's group joined Fox's group. Once the cat and his friends were saved, the cat shouted angrily at Janga, "Janga! Get back here!" He was about to run to the UFO again but, Fox pulled his arm to stop him while saying, "Don't go! It's dangerous!" "Let go of me!" the cat replied as he shook off Fox's grip. "I need to have a word with him!"

Janga laughed wickedly as he was nearing the UFO. "Goodbye, you all! When we meet again, I will definitely kill you all!" He laughed again as he completely went into the UFO. "Janga! Wait up!" the cat shouted as he ran to the UFO. The UFO went away to the sky and disappeared among the clouds. With that, the cat stopped running and stood at where he currently was at.


	9. The New Allies

8

THE NEW ALLIES

The cat stared hard at the place where the UFO disappeared at. He then went back to the group with his sword turning into a big, yellow ring with a green diamond at it's end. Once he reached the group, he said to his friends, the wolf and the kangaroo, "Great. Just great! Now we can't get any info on where Janga took my girlfriend and grandfather!" "We'll just have to work harder," the kangaroo said to the cat. "Be patient,"

"By the way," the wolf said as he turned to Fox and Rogan's group. "You all okay?" "We are thanks to you three," Claire said to the cat and his companions. She then said to all the anthros present among the group, "But, who are you guys? Where do you all come from?" "We'll talk about that later but, let's check the situation in this city first. We'll introduce ourselves at your headquarters," Fox said.

"Speaking of going to headquarters, we should hurry. Rebecca's arm here needs treatment," Leon said. He continued his words as he turned to Krystal and Katt by saying, "That goes for both of you too. Come on," "There's no need to get medical treatment," Krystal said to Leon. "I can heal these wounds," "What are you talking about?" Rebecca said. "You didn't even bring any medical supplies!"

"Don't worry," Krystal replied as she held her non-injured arm's hand to her bleeding arm. "Watch," Krystal used her powers to restore her arm back to normal. Leon's group and the cat's group were surprised upon seeing this. "What the…?!" Leon said. "What did you do?!" Rebecca asked Krystal. "It's my power," Krystal said to Claire. "I'll tell you more about it later. Now then, let me heal my friend's injuries here and yours,"

Krystal then healed Katt and Rebecca's bleeding arms. "It's amazing…" Claire said as she saw what Krystal did. "Isn't it?" Panther said. "That power…" the cat said to Krystal. "My girlfriend can do that too," "Really?" Krystal asked the cat. "Yeah, she's a priestess," the cat said. "Who are you guys by the way?" Fox asked the cat and his friends. "Introductions later," the wolf said. "We have to check the city, remember?"

"He's right. Let's go," Rogan said to Fox. With that, the group went and surveyed the city for further attacks.

* * *

The group was in a meeting room inside the Terra-Save headquarters. They had finished surveying the city and were introducing themselves within each other. Fox told Leon's group about why the zombies earlier were more advanced. "I can't believe it," Claire said after the introductions were done. "You anthros really exist?" "We do," the wolf said. "Right, Klonoa?" "Yeah, Guntz," Klonoa, the cat, said to the wolf. "Pretty hard to believe, huh?" the kangaroo, who is called Chipple, said. "We know this is sudden but it's true,"

"To tell you the truth, we do know about anthros from the very beginning," Leon said. "You do?" Wolf asked. "We thought they were just a rumor at first," Leon said. "But, looks like they're real now," "Other than that, there's one problem I think we're going to have besides the zombie attacks," Rebecca said. "What?" G asked. "We have two guys here named "Leon"," Rebecca answered.

The two "Leon"s, the one with the Star Wolf team and the one working with Terra-Save looked at each other. "Now that you mention it," Fox said to Rebecca. "you're right," "Why not call each of them by their family names? You know like Powalski and Kennedy," Rebecca suggested. "Good idea. That'll lessen confusion when we call for either one of them," Falco said.

Falco turned to the two "Leon"s and asked, "Do you two agree?" "I agree," Kennedy said. "Whatever," Powalski said. "Hey, Klonoa, one thing I want to ask about you and your friend Chipple here-Isn't it dangerous for twelve year olds like the both of you to fight?" Rebecca asked. "It's not to me," Klonoa said. "In fact, I had many adventures before along with Chipple and Guntz," "That's correct," Chipple said. "Besides, if you're thinking that we're just some raw youngsters, you've got it all wrong,"

"Uh… Okay," Rebecca replied. "Speaking of you, you did you say you had a girlfriend, right?" Claire said to Klonoa. "I didn't know love could start that early," "Well, about that…" Klonoa said, while blushing. He then snapped out of his blushing and said, "Wait! What am I thinking?! Listen, you all got to help me. She's been kidnapped along with my…" "…grandfather?" Kennedy continued Klonoa's sentence. "We heard you say that earlier. Tell me what's going on,"

"What's more. You seem to know that "Janga" guy that time. Can you tell us how you knew him?" Rogan asked Klonoa. Klonoa then said, "I was like this-First of all, I along with Chipple and Guntz live in a village called Breezegale. In one of our adventures, we ran into Janga. He worked with a villain whom we were fighting against that time. In the end, we won the battle and he was dead along with the villain,"

"Go on," Rogan said. "After all that, some time has passed," Klonoa continued. "Peace remained for quite some time. It was like that until recently, something happened to my village," "What was it?" G asked. "Well, it all started when my girlfriend, who is called Lolo, paid me and my grandfather a visit. We were chatting with each other when suddenly, the village was under attack,"

"By the zombies and monsters that appeared earlier?" Fox asked. "That's correct," Klonoa said. "Me, Guntz and Chipple fought them and defended the village at the same time. Lolo assisted us. In the midst of the battle, Janga came with the UFO thing from earlier and took her and my grandfather away. After that, the battle ended. That's all,"

"Your parents must be worried about what happened," Krystal said with a sympathetic look. "I have no parents," Klonoa said with a sad look. "My grandfather's the only family I have," "Is it?" Krystal said while feeling slightly surprised. "I'm sorry. Maybe, I shouldn't have said about them," Klonoa went back to normal and replied with a smile, "It's okay. I understand,"

"Speaking of your case, how did you know that coming to this city would help you look for your enemy?" Rogan said. "It's not that I know doing that would help," Klonoa said. "Actually, at the time when me, Lolo and my grandfather chatted, we were talking about going to the continent where the humans lived at to go for a vacation. So, me, Guntz and Chipple here thought of going there to investigate,"

"So, I see," Rogan replied. "Vacation, huh?" Fox said. He then smiled and said, "Hey, me and my friends came here for vacation too, Klonoa," "Really?" Klonoa asked in return while looking interested. "That's nice," "In fact, Krystal and I are newlyweds. We planned to have our honeymoon here," Fox added while putting his arm around Krystal.

"You two are married?!" Rebecca asked in surprise. "They are," Falco said. "Oh, and Katt here is my girlfriend," "Congratulations," Guntz said to Fox. "Thanks," Fox said. "Hey, Klonoa, about your case, we will help you," "You will?" Klonoa replied with an interested tone. "Yes," Fox said. "And once we finish solving the case of the zombies and save your loved ones, we'll all have a good vacation here. What do you say, guys, you all agree?"

Smiles were seen on each member of the group's faces. Kennedy said, "I agree," "We all agree," Rogan said. "In fact, I myself want to take a real break after all this zombie cases," Klonoa then said to the whole group happily, "Thanks all!" "You're welcome," Lisa said with a smile. "Wait, if we are to make a move, we have a problem," Kennedy said. "What is it?" Wolf said.

"We don't know where our enemies' main hideout is at," Kennedy answered. "For the time being, we might be stuck here keeping our guard up while our foes plan something," "Now that you mention it, that's not good," Claire said. "Great. If only there was a way…" Miyu said. "There is a way," Fox said. "What?" Rogan said. "There is?"

"Do you all honestly think that we can't find our enemies' main base?" Fox asked with a smile. "Yes, what makes you feel so confident we can?" Rebecca asked Fox back. Fox took out a PDA-like device from his pants pocket as his answer to Rebecca's question. He pressed a few buttons and a projection came out of the device. Inside the projection was what appeared to be a map of the Solar System.

"What's this? A map of space?" Rogan asked. "Wait, what does this have to do…" "It's simple," Fox interrupted Claire's words. "You see I secretly threw a mini detector onto Janga's coat when we fought him earlier. See the red blinking dot on the map? That's where his location is," The group looked at where the red dot was at on the map. The dot was seen somewhere near the Earth.

"So, you're telling us our enemies' main base is in space?" Kennedy asked Fox. "Yes," Fox replied. "This may be unbelievable but it's true," "You guys have such amazing technology," G said. "My PDA can't view a map like that," "Thanks for the compliment," Fox said while smiling. "That's why I like my Foxy. He's so cute and smart," Krystal said as he held Fox's arm and put her face close to his.

"Yeah, ahaha…" Fox said while blushing. Everyone except Fox and Krystal chuckled upon seeing Krystal's act. "Wait, if we were to go the space, that means we'll need a space shuttle," Kennedy said. "There's no need for that. Fox here has something that can take all of us to space," Wolf said. "Which is?" Chipple said. "It will be a surprise. Come to Metro City and you all will know," Fox said to Kennedy's group with a smile. "Oh, and there are two more members of my team that I would like to introduce to you all there,"

"Oh? Sounds good," Kennedy said. "Are they mercenaries too?" Calire asked. "Not really. You'll know when we go there," Fox replied. "That reminds me. I called for two special agents earlier to join us in our mission," Kennedy said. "Let me guess-The secret agents working for us?" Rebecca asked. "Who are they? And Rebecca, you know them?" Katt said.

"You'll know when they come. They should be here by now," Kennedy said. Just then, a soldier went into the meeting room and said to Kennedy, "Sir, the secret agents are here? Would you like to see them?" "No, bring them here," Kennedy said. "We'll wait here," "Understood, sir," the soldier said. He then went out of the room.

"Looks like they're here," Powalski said. "How exciting! More new allies!" Fay said cheerfully. "Relax, Fay, let's just wait for them okay?" Miyu said with a smile. "Let's wait for them," Rogan said. "I bet ten to one that they will be surprised upon seeing you and your friends, Fox,"


	10. The Plan

9

THE PLAN

Two humans, one man and one woman, entered the Terra-Save building. The man was an African American while the woman was a Chinese-looking person. The man was bald, looked slightly muscular and wore a yellow T-shirt with long blue pants. He was even armed with two handguns. As for the woman's clothes, she wore a red sleeveless dress and had a handgun strapped at her leg. She has short, black hair.

The two people were none other than Isaac Washington, G's old partner since his first time working in the AMS, and Ada Wong, an acquaintance of Leon S. Kennedy. The duo were going to the Terra-Save meeting room. Along the way, Ada stopped Isaac and said, "Excuse me for a moment, Isaac. I'm going to the restroom," "Yer going there?" Isaac replied. "Alright, I'm gonna go ahead. You catch up with me, k?"

Ada understood Isaac's words and went to the restroom. Isaac went on ahead.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, the group was waiting for the two agents. "Hey, Rogan," Fox said. "How surprised do you think those agents would be once they see me and my friends?" "I don't know. I guess we'll find out once they arrive here," Rogan said. "Maybe their eyes would become big as watermelons upon seeing you, Fox," Lisa said jokingly. "No, I know something better," Rebecca said in the same manner. "Maybe, they would shout something like, "Oh my ***!""

"Very funny but, I don't think our agents would act that far," G said. "I guess G's right," Miyu said. Kennedy looked at his watch. He then said to everyone, "They should be here now. Let's welcome them," "Okay, let's…" Before Falco could finish his sentence however, Isaac burst into the room and said to G, "Yo, G, wassup man! Long time no see…!"

Isaac's words came to a halt when he saw the anthros. His face had a look of surprise and he asked G, "What in the world?! Who the bloody **** are these people?!" Fox said to Rogan, "You're right, Rogan. The agents would be surprised upon seeing me," "Speaking of the agents, where's Ada?" Kennedy said. "Oh, she went to the toilet, pal," Isaac said. "Said she'll catch up with me. Anyways…"

Isaac continued his sentence while pointing his finger to the anthros by saying, "…who the mama ******* **** are these animals!?" "Before I explain, allow me to introduce you to our "guests" here," Rogan said. He turned to the anthros and said, "All of you, this is our secret agent, Isaac Washington," "Nice to meet you, mister," Klonoa said while offering a handshake to Isaac.

Isaac said while shaking his hand, "Umm…. Ah…. Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you… Wh-What the ****?! You can talk?!" As Isaac said the last part of his sentence, he quickly took his hand away from Klonoa's. "Yes, I can. Why? Are you surprised?" Klonoa asked Isaac. Isaac turned to the anthros while backing away and said with the point of a finger, "Look, who exactly are you guys?!"

"We're anthros," Fox said. "You never heard of them, Isaac?" Falco asked. "Oh, oh, I see… Anthros… Wait! Anthros?! The beings that were rumored to exist?!" Isaac asked. "You got that right," Wolf said. "Oh, man! I can't believe this! G, you hired a group of animals to help us?! What the mama ******* **** is going on here?!" Isaac said. "You should calm down, Isaac," Fay said with a smile.

"I am calm, lady! Oh, speaking of you anthros here, I see that there are some hot chicks among you. Hmm… Looks like I'm a lucky guy today," Isaac said. "Watch it, Isaac," Kennedy said. "There are two couples there. The two foxes are newlyweds while the bird and cat are boyfriend and girlfriend," "Oh, you tow are married?" Isaac asked Fox and Krystal. "Yes, we are," Fox replied with a smile. "Oh, that is so nice! Congratulations, man!" Isaac said as he shook hands with Fox.

"By the way, speaking of the ladies," Isaac said as he went to Miyu and Fay. "say, you two wanna date with me? You two look sexy you know," Fay said while smiling and feeling uncomfortable, "N-No thank you, Mr. Isaac… I don't need one…" "No way," Miyu said. "Aw, come on, ladies, there's no need to be shy. I'm just an average agent who fights for justice," Isaac said to Miyu and Fay with a smile on his face.

"This guy swears a lot," Falco said. "That's bad…" Slippy said. "Wow, Rogan, you never told me Isaac was such a womanizer," Katt said. Isaac heard Katt's words and said to her, "Hey, I'm no womanizer, lady! I am a ladies man! And a ladies man and a womanizer are two different things! So, whoever says that they're a bit of the same is a mama ******* unknowledgeable person!"

"Oh, really? How different are they?" Wolf asked Isaac. "Well, umm… err… You see…" Isaac said. "Oh, yes, Isaac, where's Ada? She's taking her time," G asked. "Oh, yeah, speaking about her, man is she long! I bet she's taking her time ******** in the hole!" Isaac said. "And just who are you talking about who's ******** in the hole?" a voice said behind Isaac. Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was Ada.

"Ada. Oh, it's nothing. I was just sharing a joke with everyone here," Isaac said. "Oh, is it? Well, I don't mind then," Ada said. "Ada, where'd you been?" Kennedy said. "You did some stuff here?" "Yes, Leon and by the way, that's some friends you got there," Ada looked at Fox and his friends when she ended her words. Kennedy and Ada began talking. While the talk went on, Panther was staring at Ada. He looked mesmerized by her looks.

"My, my…" he said, his eyes wide open and a smile carved on his face. "What is it, Panther?" Katt asked. "I think I know what's on his mind," Krystal said as she pointed to Ada. Fox and his friends saw what Panther was admiring. Falco sighed and said, "When's he ever going to stop ogling over women?" Fox chuckled and said, "Nothing's going to change his mind,"

"She's so beautiful…" Panther said as he continued admiring Ada. Ada then said, "Was someone saying that I'm beautiful?" Hearing this, Panther quickly went back to his normal state. Fox then said, "Uh, no, ma'am. It was just your imagination," Fox said. "Oh, really? Speaking about your furry friends here, Rogan, perhaps you can tell me what's going on here?"

Rogan then said, "Well, it's like this…" Rogan introduced the anthros to Isaac and Ada and told about their stories. Once he was done telling the two, Isaac said, "Enemies from outer space?" Ada said, "Aliens?" "That's correct. This may be hard to believe but it's true," Kennedy said. "We don't think it's hard to believe," Ada said. "I believe your story too, Rogan, but, where are we going to get a gizmo to go to space?" Isaac said.

"Our guests here have it," G said. "Is that so?" Ada replied. She turned to the anthros and asked, "Where is it?" "At Metro City," Fox said. "We can't tell you what it is until we get there. It's a surprise," "A surprise?" Ada said. "I like surprises," "I'm sure you will like our surprise for you, m'lady," Panther said. "Really? I look forward to it then," Ada replied. "So, when shall we go to Metro City?" Rebecca asked Rogan.

"Tomorrow, I guess," Rogan said. "We should survey for any further attacks around here justi n case the enemies hit our headquarters when we leave the planet," "I agree," Kennedy said. "In that case, we should decide who's going where to survey at," "That's just what I was thinking," Rogan said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to write down the plan on who's going to where to survey at for all of you to look at…"

Suddenly, a soldier ran into the meeting room. "Captain Rogan!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry for the interruption but, this is urgent!" "What is it? Is something the matter?" Rogan asked.

"Yes, sir. The Terra-Save base in Green City is under attack!"


	11. Chris and Jill

10

CHRIS AND JILL

"What?!" Rogan exclaimed. "Is this true?!" "Yes, sir," the soldier said. "Captain Chris just contacted us. He asks for us to come and assist him. The city is also under attack," "Chris?!" Claire said. "You know him, Claire?" Krystal asked. "He's my brother," Claire said. "Your brother?" Wolf asked. "What's this Green City anyway?" Powalski asked. "I'll tell you all the info you need later," Rogan said to the anthros. "For now, let's move!"

* * *

Soldiers at the Terra-Save base in Sunset City were going into large army trucks to depart for the Terra-Save base in Green City. Fox, Klonoa and Rogan's groups went into one truck. Soon, all the trucks, four in total, were driven to their destination. As the trucks moved, Fox asked Rogan, "So, what's Green City, Rogan? Can you tell me and my friends now?" "It's a city located near a jungle," Rogan answered. "It has many beautiful parks full of greenery hence it's name,"

"Are we going to meet more friends at the base there?" Klonoa asked. "That's correct," Rogan said. "You and your company will be meeting two in fact. They are called Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Both of them have experienced many zombie cases," "I don't think they've experienced the case we're going through now," Miyu said. "Which is why we need to assist them now. Let's just get ready for our next fight," G said.

The trucks continued on in their journey. What lies ahead of them is yet to be known…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Terra-Save base in Green City, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were firing machineguns from behind a barricade of sacks towards a horde of zombies. A large group of soldiers who were with them did the same thing. The zombies the group was fighting were different however. The zombies were made out of sand and bullets didn't seem to work on them.

"What are these things?!" Jill exclaimed while she was firing her weapon. "I don't know," Chris said. "Are they some new breed of B.?" Far from the base, in a jungle near the base itself, Janga and another anthropomorphic figure, a brown cat, watched the battle. "Good job, Anubis!" Janga said. "Those zombies you created will soon overpower them in no time! You're an excellent fighter!"

Anubis, the brown cat, who has a stern look on his face, looked at Janga and replied, "It's nothing. That's just what my power is meant to do after all," "Now, we'll just watch the humans struggle against the immortal army you have here, Anubis," Janga said. With that, Janga and Anubis continued observing the battle from their hiding spot.

* * *

The army trucks from heading to Chris and Jill's base had arrived at Green City. The city was under attack by zombies and Tyrants. Seeing this, the truck drivers stopped their vehicles. The soldiers from three of the trucks came out and fired their weapons at the zombies and Tyrants. Rogan and his companions however did not go out of their truck. "Sir, what are you doing?!" the driver in his truck exclaimed. "We have to fight!"

"Contact the other soldiers and tell them that this truck is going to assist captains Chris and Jill," Rogan said. "What?!" the soldier next to the driver said. "But, that's….!" "Don't worry, soldier. We can handle ourselves," G said. "Besides, our furry friends here might be a great asset in defending the base," "Are you sure, captain?" the driver asked G. "Yes, now, just contact the other soldiers. Use the megaphone on top of this truck," Rogan said.

"Yes, sir," the driver said. He then announced to all the other soldiers by transmitting his voice through the megaphone. "Attention all soldiers!" he said. "This truck will be heading to the base alone to defend it! Once all of you are done fighting here, do catch up with us at the base! Good luck!" After he made the announcement, the soldiers appeared to understand his words and Rogan's truck was driven to the base.

* * *

Back at Chris and Jill's side, the battle with the sand zombies raged on. The zombies were growing in numbers. A lot of soldiers were injured. Soon, Chris and Jill along with their unharmed soldiers were backed by the zombies towards their base's entrance. The injured soldiers were brought along with them. "There's too many of them!" Chris said. "We can't go on!" "What are we going to do?!" Jill said.

The zombies were closing in upon Chris's squadron. "If we go into the base, they might break into the entrance. But, if we stay out here…" "Just great. Any plans Chris?" Jill said. Just then, a zombie was about to scratch Jill. Chris couldn't get to stop the zombie thus Jill's face took the blow. The impact of the scratch caused Jill to fall onto the floor and her cheek bled form the scratch.

"Jill!" Chris said as he went to her. Janga who saw this, laughed wickedly and said, "Yes…! Yes! We will win soon! Once we do, we will show all those filthy humans that we are more superior than them! Ha, ha, ha!!!" Anubis just stared sternly at the battle scene. At Chris and Jill's side, the zombies were closing in more towards them and their group. The soldiers did not dare to fire their weapons. Now, the group was pressed against their base's entrance.

"What now, Chris?" Jill said. "Guess we're toast," Chris said. It seemed to be all over for the two mercenaries and their group. However, to their surprise, something just turned the tide of battle. Three dashing figures went around the zombies and destroyed the ones cornering Chris and Jill's group. The figures then appeared in front of the duo's group. To the duo's group's surprise, the figures were Fox, Falco and Wolf. "What in the world…?!" Chris said. The three anthros turned to the surprised group. "You okay?" Fox said.

"We are but, what are you?!" Jill asked. "We have no time to talk now. But, I can tell you this-Rogan sent us," Wolf said. "Rogan?" Chris said. "You know him?!" "Save the chat for later!" Falco said. "Here come the zombies!" The zombies charged towards Fox, Falco and Wolf and the trio fought them using their dashing techniques. Janga and Anubis looked surprised upon seeing Fox, Falco and Wolf. "Great! It's those idiots again!" Janga said angrily. "You know them?" Anubis asked.

"Don't bother about that. Finish them off, Anubis!" Janga said. "As you wish," Anubis said while performing a hand sign. Some of the sand zombies formed together to become several large Tyrants made out of sand. Fox, Falco and Wolf looked at them. Fox then said, "New company," The Tyrants however, did not aim for the trio. They shot spikes of sand from their bodies towards Chris and Jill. "Oh, great!" Chris exclaimed as the spikes went towards him and Jill.

However, the spikes were blocked by what appears to be a wall of ice the size of Chris. Rogan and his friends along with the remainders of the anthros were in front of Chris and Jill's group. Fay had apparently made the wall using her powers to block the attacks. "Rogan?!" Chris said. "Wait, what's going on? Who are these things?" Rogan turned to Chris and Jill and replied, "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to fend off the enemy," "Just leave it to us," Klonoa said to Chris and Jill. "We can help you,"

"A young kid fighting?" Jill asked. "Are you sure about this?" "He's no ordinary kid, miss," Panther said. "Besides, you shouldn't push yourselves. A lady as good-looking as you should take a rest for now," "I'm no ordinary good-looking lady, mister," Jill said. "Let's talk later, ******!" Isaac said as Fay had her ice wall disappear. "We got to kill some zombie ***!" "Let's go! Rogan! You protect Chris and Jill along with G and Lisa!" Miyu said.

"Got it! G, Lisa, take your positions!" G and Lisa did what they were told to do. The anthros followed by Kennedy, Claire, Rebecca, Isaac and Ada joined Fox, Falco and Wolf in fighting the zombies. Rogan, G and Lisa fired their weapons at any zombies that were nearing Chris and Jill. Chris and Jill assisted them along with their soldiers.

The anthros used their abilities in the battle. Krystal had the tip of her rod turn into several large wooden branches which wrapped around the Tyrants and crushed them. Panther shot out shockwaves from his sword to cut the zombies into half. Powalski used his knife and cut through any enemies he saw. Miyu and Fay blew away a lot of zombies using their elemental powers. Katt swung a chain which was attached to her blaster to hit the zombies while Slippy threw some energy bombs at them. Klonoa turned his ring into the Wind Hammer and smashed the zombies with it while Chipple and Guntz killed them with their fists and guns respectively.

The soldiers under Chris and Jill's leadership saw the various abilities the anthros used. They were amazed and spoke among each other about what they saw.

"Hey, did you see all those?" a soldier asked his friend.

"Yeah! So, did the rest of us! They're turning the tide for us!"

"In that case, we shouldn't fall!" another soldier said.

"Let's help them!"

"Yeah, come on! Let's go, let's go!"

Hearing these words, the soldiers charged to the sand zombies valiantly while shouting out a battle cry. "Hey, what are you all doing?!" Chris said. "Get back!" "Don't worry about us, sir! We can handle this! Take care of yourselves, sir!" "But…!" Chris's words were halted when Rogan stopped him from talking. "Let them go," he said. "I think the presence of our furry friends here must have lifted their morale,"

"Are you sure about this?" Jill asked Rogan. "They know what they're doing. In fact, look, they're clearing the enemies off. Saves us from any zombies nearing us," G said. "Let's talk later! We have to fight!" Lisa said. "My daughter is right. Come on, all!" Rogan said. Rogan, G, Lisa, Chris and Jill continued firing their weapons.

When the soldiers joined the anthros and their human companions in the battle, Isaac said, "What the…?! The soldiers! They're helping us!" The soldiers used their weapons to bash the sand zombies instead of shooting them. The zombies were vulnerable to those attacks and a lot of them were crushed back into sand in no time. "The more the better, Isaac!" Fox said. "Let's continue fighting!"

The zombie army was getting smaller and smaller. Upon seeing this, Janga said to Anubis, "Anubis! Those wretched humans are winning! Have your zombies pull back now!" "If you say so," Anubis said. With a hand sign, the zombies dissolved back into sand. All the sand then vanished into thin air. "Hey, all! The zombies are disappearing!" one of the soldiers said.

"Have we won?" another soldier asked. "No, not yet," Krystal said, her face having a stern look. "What are you talking about?" a soldier asked her. "They're gone can't you see?" "Someone's coming," she said. "Two people actually," The whole group looked at the front of them. Rogan, G, Lisa, Chris and Jill joined them. Two anthropomorphic figures appeared in front of them from a veil of sand which passed by the air.

They were Janga and Anubis.


	12. Terror of the Sand

11

TERROR OF THE SAND

The whole group looked at Janga and Anubis. "Who the bloody **** are these ******* cats?!" Isaac said. Janga had an angry look on his face. Anubis just kept his stern expression. "******* cats?!" Janga said angrily to Isaac. "How dare you say things like that to me, you nigger! Especially after I planned that attack earlier!" "What the mama ******* ****!? You calling me a nigger!?" Isaac exclaimed to Janga. "You are going to pay for that, man!"

"So, I see," Krystal said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Lisa said. "It's just as I thought," Krystal replied. "The zombies were controlled by someone from far away," "Controlled?" Chris said. "What do you mean?" "What I'm trying to say is that those zombies were formed by using a special power and controlled from a far distance," Krystal said to Chris. "Those two cats in front of us are the ones responsible for sending them to attack your base,"

"Are you telling me they used some kind of sorcery to overwhelm the base here?" Jill asked Krystal. "Yes, and that brown cat is the one who has that power," Krystal said. "Wait a minute. I've heard of many B. with special features but sorcery? Now that's hard to believe," Chris said. "Well, it is true," Falco said. "I suppose what you saw me and my friends doing earlier was hard to believe then?"

"You punks!" Janga said. "Quit talking as if I'm not here!" "Relax, kitty," Chris said. "We're just figuring out why you and another one of your kind here is attacking my base," "I am not kitty you bastard! I am Janga the Great!" Janga said. "Janga?" Jill said. "That's quite a name you got there," "Why thank you," Janga said with a wicked smile. "And this friend of mine here is Anubis," Anubis just stared sternly at the group.

"What do you want? Why are you attacking this base?" Kennedy asked Janga and Anubis. "Why, to judge humanity obviously," Janga said. "We are going to prove ourselves to be more superior than the humans," "What kind of trash are you talking about?" Chris said. "Humans are weak, pathetic and stupid. We the elementals were born to bring judgment upon them in order to cleanse the world and make it ours," Janga said.

"Cleanse the world? Elementals?" Jill said. "Hold it. What's going on here?" "I don't need to tell you, lady," Janga said. "Oh, by the way, I'd like to have fun with you all but I think Anubis here is just suitable enough to clear you all," He then said to Anubis, "Anubis, kill all of these wretched humans and their furry companions! Crush everything in your way!"

"Affirmative," Anubis said. Janga ran off while saying to the group, "See ya, punks! Ha, ha ,ha , ha!" "Janga! Wait up!" Klonoa said as he was about to give chase. "Klonoa, don't!" Guntz said while halting his advance. "It's no use. That Anubis guy will block our way to him," A purple UFO came above Janga and took him away. "Janga!" Klonoa shouted.

"You know him?" Chris asked Klonoa. "We'll talk later," Rogan said. "We'll have to settle our foe here first!" "Then, we'll go!" one of Chris's soldiers said. "Yeah! We owe something to the furries here and we're gonna do it!" another of Chris's soldiers said. "Let's go then!" another soldier said. Hearing this, all of the soldiers charged to Anubis.

"Wait! Don't! It's dangerous!" Chris shouted to the soldiers. "Pull back!" Rogan shouted. "You don't know what's going to happen!" The soldiers did not listen to Rogan and Chris's call. They kept on charging. Anubis saw this and he pulled a small grin on his face. "Fools," he then said. "Let me show you humans how powerful I am,"

Anubis lifted a hand and pushed it forward. Upon what he did, waves of sand in the shapes of spikes came out from the ground beside him and knocked a lot of the soldiers into the air. The unharmed soldiers retreated back to the group while the soldiers that got hit landed on the ground hard near the group. A lot of the soldiers that got hit were bleeding all over themselves and were suffering from great pain.

"What is this?!" one of the unharmed soldier said. "He knocked a whole lot of us just without using his hands!" "And just with sand?!" another one of them said. "That's why I told all of you not to charge without thinking!" Chris said to the unharmed soldiers. "Listen! We could have lost all of you for that recklessness!" "We're sorry, sir," an unharmed soldier said to Chris. "We just wanted to help…"

"Let the soldiers think to themselves, Chris," Fox said. "They've done their best," The group continued looking at Anubis. Anubis then said to the group, "It appears there are those who have the same power as me," "Power? What are you talking about?" Lisa said. "I see that two of you are elementals too," Anubis said. He then pointed to Miyu and Fay while adding, "Isn't that right, you two?"

Miyu and Fay just felt a little surprised upon Anubis's words. "We are elementals alright. So, what's your point?" Miyu said to Anubis. "In that case…" Anubis said while he looked down and lifted his arms up in opposite directions. Grains of sand travelled slowly around him and as he brought his head back up again, he had an extremely evil look on his face and said, "…I won't hold back!"

"Rogan, bring all the humans here and take them aside. I'll handle this with my friends," Fox said. "What?!" Claire said. "Wait, are you sure about this?!" "Isn't it obvious?" Powalski said. "You and your friends' weapons are of no use against that sand controlling freak. So, get back," "But, wait…!" "Just go!" Powalski cut short Rebecca's words. "You wanna die?!"

Rogan didn't hesitate to follow Fox's advice. He did what Fox told him to do and was standing away from the battle area, watching it with the rest of the humans. Rebecca tended to the soldiers' wounds. "Okay, everyone," Fox said. "You all ready?" "More ready than anything," Falco said. "Here he comes!" Anubis, with his evil expression, slammed his palms onto the ground. Once he did, a tidal wave of sand was formed and it was heading to the anthros.

"A tidal wave?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Just like that?!" "Let's hope they survive this," G said. "They better, man! They better!" Isaac said. The anthros got themselves ready. "We got to stop that wave!" Fox said. "If we don't, not just us will be destroyed but the base too!" "Then, let's hurry!" Chipple said. "Come on!" "I'll go first!" Krystal said. "Let me try this!" Krystal pointed her rod to the wave. The tip of it extended to become a gigantic tree branch which pushed against the wave.

The branch and wave pushed against each other. However, the wave was consuming the branch slowly. "I can't push the wave back! It's too strong!" Krystal said. "I have an idea!" Miyu said. "Fay! Shoot some ice large enough to push the tidal wave!" "Huh?! But, how will that work?!" Fay asked. "Just do it!" Miyu said. "Now!" "R-Right!" Fay said as she prepared an ice spell.

Fay conjured a powerful spell to be shot at the wave. By that time, the wave had completely crushed the branch Krystal produced. As the wave went to the anthros at a fast speed, Fay unleashed her spell. Two dragons of ice were shot out from her hands and headed to the wave. Miyu then prepared her own spell. She made hand signs and chanted.

Once she finished the spell, she spit out a large phoenix of fire from her mouth. The phoenix went to the ice dragons and melted them, turning them into gigantic sprays of water. The water hit the tidal wave causing it to disappear. Soon, the tidal wave was no more. Anubis saw this and had a stern expression on his face. "Everyone, now!" Fox said.

Upon hearing this, Falco and Wolf dashed towards Anubis. Fox did the same. The rest ran to Anubis. Fox, Falco and Wolf engaged in melee combat with Anubis first. Anubis blocked their punches and kicks with sand. While fighting with the trio, he saw the rest of the anthros coming closer to him. He made a hand sign and caused sand zombies to surround them. "Oh, no! They're surrounded!" Lisa said. "Don't worry. They can make it," Kennedy said.

Fox, Falco and Wolf saw what happened and stopped attacking Anubis. "Now that your friends are surrounded by my unlimited army of zombies, I can fight the three of you with full force!" Anubis said with a wicked smile. "We've got to let the rest of us tend to themselves, Fox," Falco said. "Anubis might stop us if we tried to help them," "I understand, Falco," Fox said. "Let's go, then!" Fox, Falco and Wolf then continued fighting Anubis.

As the rest of the anthros were being surrounded by the sand zombies, Klonoa said, "Okay, guys, what now? We're cornered!" "We'll have to fight," Katt said. "It may take a long time but, we'll just have to so that we can reach Fox, Falco and Wolf," "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's fight!" Guntz exclaimed. Klonoa turned his hammer into the Wind Sword and sliced through the zombies. Chipple hit his fist on the ground, causing spikes of rock to come out from it and hit some zombies. The rest of the anthros used their weapons to kill the zombies.

Fox, Falco and Wolf were having a hrad time battling Anubis. Anubis could block all of their attacks with sand efficiently. No matter where the trio struck him from, Anubis could still call upon sand to block their attacks. "This guy's tough!" Fox said. "We can't give up yet!" Wolf said. "The rest of us are surrounded and are fighting hard! We have to do the same thing!" "There has to be a way to hit Anubis!" Falco said.

As Fox, Falco and Wolf fought Anubis, their friends were fighting the sand zombies with their fullest efforts. The zombies that were destroyed turned to sand which remained on the ground and were beneath the anthros' feet. Krystal was slowly being cornered by the zombies. Seeing this, Fox went to try and help her. "Krystal!" he shouted while running to her. "Not so fast!" Anubis said. He called upon a vine of sand which grabbed Fox's foot and hit him on the ground multiple times.

"Fox!" Krystal, Rogan and the humans shouted in concern. Wolf saved Fox by using his strength to cut down the vine. He caught Fox and brought him back to the ground. "Fox, you okay?!" Falco asked. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little bruised up that's all," Fox said. Back at the cornered anthros' side, Powalski said, "I'm sick of being surrounded by these zombies. We've got three of us being owned by that sand freak. We can't just stand here killing these zombies!"

"Leon's got a point," Katt said. "Some of us will have to help Fox," "Tell you what, Katt. You and the girls take care of the zombies. The rest of us will charge through to get to Fox!" Guntz said. "Wait, are you sure about this?!" Miyu asked. "We have no choice!" Powalski said. "We can't let Fox die! Now, go get the zombies!" "Alright, Guntz," Krystal said. "I'll leave the rest up to you," "No problem. Alright, boys, let's go!" Guntz said.

The cornered male anthros pushed their way through the zombies to assist Fox while the female ones used their powers to kill the zombies. Fox, Falco and Wolf were wounded by Anubis. The three of them were kneeling on the ground in front of Anubis, taking a short rest before moving on with their fight. "Great!" Falco said. "Isn't there any way to beat this guy at all?!" Anubis smiled wickedly and said, "You all are fools to face me. Time I finished the three of you off,"

Anubis pushed both of his hands forward. Streams of sand rushed from out of the ground towards Fox, Falco and Wolf. _No good_. Fox thought. _We might be dead_… All of a sudden, Klonoa came in and swung a large wind shockwave out of his sword. The wave cut through the sand streams destroying them in a short time. The wave even gave Anubis some small cuts on his body and face. "You guys?!" Falco said to the male anthros who were surrounded earlier. "How did you manage to make your way through the zombies?!"

"It was hard but no worries. Your girl along with Fox's girl, Miyu and Fay are killing the zombies," Chipple said. "Besides, you three were in trouble," Panther said to Fox, Falco and Wolf. "We couldn't just let you all be overwhelmed by the enemy," "Thanks for the help, guys. Especially you, Klonoa," Fox said. "Don't mention it," Klonoa said. "Anyways, we have to deal with Anubis!"

Anubis glared at the male anthros. At that time, the female anthros had defeated all of the sand zombies. A lot of sand was beneath their feet. They were a little exhausted and were taking a rest for a while. "Now, Anubis," Fox said. "There's no need for us to fight now. We just want some answers," "Answers?" Anubis asked in a stern tone.

The humans saw the anthros talking to Anubis. "What are they doing?" Rebecca asked. "They're not fighting," "Maybe they're trying to reason with him," G said. At the anthros' side, Fox asked, "Just answer this-Why did you attack this base?" "Why? Janga has already told you," Anubis said. "To judge humanity for their sins," "Again with that stuff?" Wolf said. "Look, how long are you going to keep on with the "judgment" thing?"

"That doesn't matter to you," Anubis said. "By the way…" Anubis looked at fox and asked, "…you're Fox McCloud aren't you? Leader of the Star Fox team, right?" Fox became surprised aand asked, "What? How did you know?!" "I'm not going to tell you," Anubis said. "There's one thing I'll tell you though," Anubis made a hand sign and added, "Look behind you,"

The male anthros looked at their back. Their female friends were coming. To the males' horror, the sand beneath their feet turned into something which sucked the females into the ground in a slightly fast speed.

Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay were sinking in quicksand!


	13. A Tight Situation

12

A TIGHT SITUATION

The males saw the females sinking into the quicksand. Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay struggled to get out of the pit of sand. "What in the world…?!" Miyu exclaimed as she grunted. Fay let out a yelp as she was being sucked into the sand. "Fox, help! Help!" Krystal said. "Falco!" Katt exclaimed. "Krystal!" Fox said as he along with the other male anthros ran to aid the female anthros. "Katt, I'm coming!" Falco said.

Suddenly, when the males were about to reach the sand pit, they were imprisoned in what appears to be a cage of black sand. "What is this?!" Guntz asked. "We're trapped!" Panther said. Anubis went to the space between the cage and the quicksand. "Hah! I've got you all now! My cage can't be destroyed you know!" "Let's see about that!" Klonoa said while shooting a wind shockwave out of his sword to the cage bars. To the male anthros' surprise including his, the bars were unaffected by the wave.

"What the…?! It's not working?!" Klonoa said. Anubis then said, "That's a special kind of sand I used for the cage. It's as hard as steel!" "Let the girls go!" Fox said to Anubis. "Oh, them?" Anubis said as he went next to the pit. "Don't worry. I won't let them sink into my quicksand pit completely. However…" Anubis made a hand sign, summoning a serpent of sand out of the pit. "…I'll give them a painful death," he added.

"A what?!" Falco said. "You're going to kill them!?" "Something like that," Anubis said. "This snake here is in the pit. It's going to devour all of the girls here one by one! And right now, it's choosing whom to devour first!" "Why are you doing this?!" Slippy asked Anubis. "Why?!" Anubis shouted. "That's because I fell anxious when someone has the same abilities as me. And the ones who have the same abilities as me are them!"

Anubis pointed to Miyu and Fay as he spoke. "I am the only one who will be a supreme elemental! Those who copy me must die by my hand!" "You're insane," Guntz said. "Do you think killing people gives you the power to become a superb person?!" Chipple said. "Oh, yes, that's right," Anubis said. "Let me show you how!"

"Hold it right there!" Rogan said. He along with G, Chris, Jill, Isaac and Ada had come near the area next to the quicksand and aimed their weapons at Anubis from across the sand pit. The anthros never noticed them coming until they arrived. "Rogan, what are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" Fox said. "I'm going to try reasoning with him," Rogan said. "Shouting at him angrily won't stop him,"

"You are not going to reason with me you frail human!" Anubis said to Rogan. "You saw what I am capable of! Shooting me will be futile so I'll just kill the ladies in the pit here!" "Wait!" Chris said. "We can talk…!" "It's no use talking!" Anubis exclaimed. "Witness my victims being ripped apart!" Anubis then said to his snake, "Now, my serpent! Kill those whom are under your gaze especially the ones who imitate me!"

The serpent started to look at Miyu. It lifted it's head upwards, preparing to eat her up. "No good!" G said. "It's going to make it's move!" "**** it! Aren't we going to stop him then!?" Isaac said. "Fox!" Krystal said as she tried to prevent herself from sinking along with the female anthros. "Krystal!" Fox said. The serpent brought it's wide open mouth down towards Miyu fast.

_This is it_. Miyu thought. _This is the end of me_… "No!" Jill exclaimed.

"That's right my serpent!" Anubis said with a wicked smile. "Send her to eternal punishment!!!"

To everyone's surprise however, the snake halted upon reaching Miyu and closed it's mouth. It sniffed at her a few times. Then it licked her once with it's tongue. "What are you doing?!" Anubis said to the serpent. "You're supposed to kill her! Not to like her!" "Looks like the tide has turned, kitty," Chris said. "Seems that the snake likes your victim," "Shut up! I'm not kitty!" Anubis said to Chris.

The snake stroked Miyu a few times with it's head gently. "Oh, great…" Miyu said as the snake stroked her continuously. "It appears that it wants to mate with you, Miyu," Krystal said. "I read it's thoughts," Everyone was surprised upon hearing Krystal's words. Their mouths and eyes were wide open. "What?!" Miyu said. "No way I'm going to do it right now! Especially if it's with a snake and when I'm in front of a whole lot of people here!"

Just then, Miyu felt something being wrapped around her hips. The snake had wrapped it's body around them inside the quicksand. The snake then began to squeeze Miyu's hips gently. Miyu squealed in fright upon what the snake did. "No, no! Get off me! Let go of my butt! I don't want to be your mate! No, no! Get lost!" Miyu said as she struggled to get her hips out of the snake's grasp.

As Miyu squealed in fright continuously while struggling, the snake enjoyed it and this aroused it's sensations. As the male anthros in Anubis's sand cage and the humans near the quicksand saw this, they began to sweatdrop. "Guys, just what are we going to do now?" Jill said. "Beats me," G said. At the male anthros' side, Klonoa asked, "Are we going to fight or what?" "I guess so…" Slippy said.

In the midst of all this, Isaac looked at Anubis. He then said, "Hey, man! What are you doing?! You said you wanted to kill them!" "It's not me, nigger!" Anubis replied. "Ask my snake!" "What the ******* ****!? You calling me a nigger?!" Isaac said. "Okay, let me tell you something insulting in return! You're pretending not to know what's wrong with your snake because you just find the pleasure to see girls squealing when they're about to get raped!"

"What in the world?! That's not true!" Anubis said. "It is true, mama ******! Once you have your pleasure, you take the girls you have in the quicksand right now, take them to your hideout and **** them!" "**** no!" Anubis shouted. "Stop talking that ****** nonsense!"

"It is true!" Isaac said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!!!"

"Is TOO!!!"

"Wanna bet, you mama ******* nigger?!"

"Yeah, man! And I'm gonna screw you for calling me a nigger twice!"

As Isaac and Anubis argued, Fox secretly signaled something to the male anthros and humans present at the scene. At the right time, while the argument between Isaac and Anubis reached the climax, Fox said, "Now!" Hearing Fox, Wolf jumped towards the cage bars and used his inhuman strength to break them apart. He then dashed in the air and grabbed Miyu and Fay out of the quicksand.

Fox and Falco even dashed in the air and saved their respective girlfriends. Rogan, G, Chris, Jill and Ada fired their weapons at the snake. As Fox, Falco and Wolf landed on the ground and near the humans, they put Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay onto the safe ground. "Ada, the grenade!" G said. "Bomb the snake!" Ada took out a grenade, threw it to the sand snake and it exploded, forming a cloud of smoke between the group and Anubis.

"We got it," Rogan said. "It's not the end of it yet," Krystal said. "Look!" To everyone's surprise, the quicksand was gone. Three of the same sand snakes were in front of them instead. Anubis, his face glaring with pure hatred, shouted to the group, "You bastards! You ruined my plan of supremacy! Waste them, my serpents!"

The serpents charged towards the group. "Bring it on, man!" Isaac said as he shot at the serpents. Gunshots didn't work on the serpents. They were nearing the group at a fast speed. "It's no use!" Chris said. "Our guns won't work!" "Ada, use a grenade!" Rogan said. "We're out of grenades remember?" Ada said. "That was my last one," "Never mind then," G said. "Great. How're we gonna…"

One of the serpents lunged towards G. "Look out!" Rogan said. Luckily, Fox grabbed G and dashed him away to safety. The other two snakes even lunged towards the group. The group dispersed into two sides to avoid the attack. One side was the anthros along with G and another was the rest of the humans. "Kill them all!" Anubis said to his snakes with madness. "Rip the humans' flesh first!"

The snakes then charged to Rogan's side. Rogan, Chris, Jill, Isaac and Ada fired their weapons to the serpents again. "Rogan!" G said. "I must save him!" G ran to Rogan's side. "No, wait!" Fox said. "It's dangerous!" "Mister G!" Klonoa exclaimed. As G ran to Rogan's side, a snake emerged out of the ground next to him and was about to eat him. However, Wolf dashed to the snake and killed it with a kick, turning it back to sand.

"Wolf!" G said. "It's dangerous charging ahead alone," Wolf said. "You should be accompanied. Come on!" Wolf took G to Rogan's side. At the same time, he signaled for the anthros to come with him. Back at Rogan's side, Rogan and his companions were fighting the snakes furiously. They were attacked from all sides by a lot of the snake serpents.

"Great! Can't bullets work on these goons?!" Chris said. "I don't know what's with these snakes man but they better **** off before I…!" Isaac was cut short when a snake went to Ada, who was next to him, and wrapped it's body around hers. "Ada!" Jill said. Ada struggled to get her body out of the snake's grip. Panther saw this and quickly, he ran to the snake, jumped towards it and chopped it apart with his sword.

Panther grabbed Ada while he sliced the snake apart. He put Ada on the ground and asked her, "You okay?" "I'm fine, thank you," Ada said. Soon, the rest of the anthros joined in the fight with the serpents. They cleared them away instantly using their respective powers. After the battle, the group faced Anubis, whose face burnt with endless rage.

"You destroyed my plan of supremacy!" Anubis said with madness. "I'm going to kill you all!" Anubis had sand cover his whole body. The sand merged with his body, turning it into an extremely muscular body of sand. "I'll kill you all!" Anubis said after the sand merged with him. "I'll kill YOU ALL!!!" Anubis had one of his arms extend to the group. The group dodged it. That was not the end however, for Anubis extended his arms towards the group without stopping in order to hit them.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL!!!!!!!"

The same word was shouted out by Anubis as his face showed intense lunacy. His eyes were wide open. As the group was avoiding themselves from getting hit, Rogan said, "No good! He's becoming insane!" "We have to stop this punk!" Guntz said. "If he's really out of control, who knows what he'll do next!" Anubis continued attacking the group. Suddenly, Krystal lost her footing while she tried to dodge the attacks as fast as she could.

"Krystal!" Fox said. "Got you!" Saying this, Anubis grabbed Krystal with one of his hands and brought her to himself. He then had the fist holding her turn into a larger one which covered her entire body, revealing her head. The group was about to advance to Anubis to save her until Anubis said, "Don't move! Do that and the woman dies in my hand!"

To prove that his words were right, Anubis squeezed Krystal hard with his fist. Krystal groaned in pain. "Krystal!" Fox shouted. Anubis then stopped. He said, "I'll crush her bones if you proceed. Then, I'll kill all of you!" "Why, you…!" Wolf said as he was about to move forward. "Wait!" G said. "Remember what Anubis said. He seems to be serious,"

"Still, that guy's playing dirty, man!" Isaac said. "What should we do?" Katt asked. "I don't know but we have to think," Chris said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Powalski asked. "This is an emergency! In fact, do you know who that blue vixen is to me and my friends?!" "Calm down, Powalski," Wolf said. "Let's not argue among ourselves. We should think of something quick,"

"Say, now that you mention it, I have an idea," Isaac said. "Miyu, Fay, come here," "Huh? What?" Miyu asked. "What is it?" Fay said. Isaac then took them by their arms and took them to towards Anubis. "Hey, what are you…?!" Miyu said. "Isaac, what…?!" Chris said. Isaac stopped in his tracks and said, "That sand freak's quite ****bent on killing these two right? Don't worry I have a plan,"

With that, Isaac winked at the group once. He then turned to Miyu and Fay and said, "You two heard what I said. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hearing this, Miyu said, "Sounds like a good idea," "I agree," Fay said. "Okay, let's commence," Isaac said. "Hey, Anubis!" Anubis looked at Isaac. "I've got a deal for you!" Isaac said. "I'm going to exchange your hostage there for these two girls with me! You wanted to kill them right?!"

"What was that?" Anubis said with a low, surprised tone. "You heard me, man," Isaac said. "We give up. You can have them. Then, you can kill us," Hearing this, Anubis showed a wicked grin. "Okay, sure. Pass me the elementals and I'll let my hostage go," "It's a deal then," Isaac said as he moved forward to Anubis. Krystal, unsure of what's going on, looked at Isaac with a surprised face. Isaac winked at her to ensure that things will be going fine.

As Isaac, Miyu and Fay approached closer to Anubis, Anubis himself had his muscular body of sand disappear, revealing his normal body. Krystal was free from his grasp and she stood near him with Anubis holding her arm tight. Once Isaac, Miyu and Fay were directly in front of Anubis and Krystal, the hostage exchange commenced.

"Go back to your idiotic friends, girl," Anubis said to Krystal. "And say goodbye to your two friends here," Anubis then pushed Krystal towards Isaac. Isaac then let Miyu and Fay walk to Anubis on their own. Anubis reached for them with his hands, the desire to kill Miyu and Fay itching in them.

"Now!"

Hearing Isaac's shout, Miyu knocked Anubis aback with a powerful straight punch. The force of the punch sent him flying to the back. Fay summoned an ice dragon to hit him but, Anubis managed to block it with a large shield of sand. It wasn't the end however. Once his defense subsided, Fox, Falco and Wolf dashed towards Anubis and hit him from all directions.

As Fox, Falco and Wolf dealt blows on Anubis, the trio spat out words at him.

"This is for my girlfriend!" Falco said as he punched Anubis's cheek.

"Punk!" Wolf exclaimed as he kicked him in the stomach.

"This is for my wife!" Fox shouted as he gave Anubis an uppercut.

After several times of beating Anubis up, Fox, Falco and Wolf landed on the ground and rejoined the group, who had come to them. Krystal went close to Fox and stood by his side. "You bastards!" Anubis, his whole self injured, shouted to the group as he got up onto his feet. "You tricked me!" "That's what you get for wanting to be so superior, pal. And also for calling me a ******* nigger!" Isaac shouted. "You…!" Anubis said.

"Give it up, kitty," Chris said. "Your dreams of being superb will just float in the skies," "I am not KITTY! It's ANUBIS!!!" Saying this, Anubis slammed his palms together. Several tornadoes of snad appeared around him and went towards the group, surrounding it. "What the…?!" Rogan said. "Great! Tornadoes!" Chipple said. Anubis laughed wickedly and shouted, "You all shall die in these winds which I have created! I am the one and only superb elemental! All others must DIE!!!"

As the tornadoes edged closer towards the group, G said, "This is not good! We'll get squashed!" "Stay calm everyone. I have a plan," Klonoa said. "Huh?" Jill said. Klonoa pointed his sword forward and held it with both of his hands. Green energy then glowed around himself. As that happened, Klonoa let out a soft, continuous battle cry. "Wha… What is this light?!" G asked. "Wait…! This is…!" Guntz said.

Klonoa shouted his battle cry louder as the energy around him grew brighter. Soon, strong currents of green energy flowed out form his body like the wind and chopped the tornadoes surrounding the group. Anubis was shocked upon seeing this. As the energy flowed out of Klonoa's body, a pair of large, white wings grew on his back. After all of the energy had finished flowing out of him, everyone was surprised to see Klonoa.

Klonoa had transformed into a stronger form of himself. He had a green aura covering him and his wings then split into three pairs of itself. Kennedy, Claire and Rebecca who saw what happened were surpised. "What in the world…?!" Kennedy said. "He transformed?!" Rebecca said. Back at Rogan's side, Chris asked, "What is this? This is more than a B.O.W…!"

Klonoa looked at Anubis and exclaimed, "Anubis. Your time of supremacy will end here!" "Oh, really?" Anubis asked. "Don't you say that you BASTARD!!!!!" Anubis shot large spikes of sand towards the group. However, Klonoa flew towards them and just sliced them off with one swing of his sword. He then flew to Anubis at an amazingly fast speed.

"What?! Impossible! No, I'm not done yet!!!" Anubis, saying this, gathered large amounts of sand and wrapped them around Klonoa in the shape of a ball. "DIE!!!" Anubis made a crushing motion with his hand to have the sand ball crush Klonoa. To his shock, however, the ball of sand exploded due to Klonoa using his wind powers to repel it.

Klonoa continued flying towards Anubis. Anubis then shot continuous waves of sand towards him but, Klonoa went through them as if they were water. "No, no! Don't come! I am more superb than you! Don't come! No, no, NO!!!!" "It's over, Anubis!" Klonoa shouted as he lifted his sword. "Killing people is not the right way to become a true fighter!"

Klonoa's sword grew larger. It turned into a large broadsword enchanted with wind. Therefore, he charged into Anubis and had the blade push into Anubis, ripping him apart slowly. Klonoa let out a loud battle cry as he tore through his opponent. Anubis screamed in pain. "You haven't seen the last of we elementals! My master will kill YOU!!!" Anubis shouted as his body slowly dissolved into sand.

Anubis screamed again in pain. Klonoa slashed past him, causing Anubis to explode into sand. With him dead, Klonoa landed near the group, whose members' eyes looked at him in silent awe, and turned back to his original state.


	14. Strategy to Fight

13

STRATEGY TO FIGHT

Klonoa turned his sword back into the Wind Ring. He put it around his arm as he walked to the group. "Amazing…" Chris said. "Right, we've cleared the threat," Jill said to Fox. "Now, could you kindly tell me what's going on?" "Yeah, but, you know, Rogan, you've quite some help here. It's not even Halloween yet," Chris said. "Very funny," Powalski said.

"We can answer your questions, ma'am but, shall we move into your base first? It'll be easier to talk there," Fox said. "He's right," G said. "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

Inside a meeting room in Chris and Jill's base, the anthros explained to Chris and Jill about what they know regarding the zombies and elementals. They even introduced themselves to the duo. Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay were not with them for they had gone to take a shower due to being dirty in the quicksand from earlier.

"Aliens?" Chris said. "Outer space?" Jill asked. "Yes, you two, it's true," Fox said. "I know this may sound off but I can assure you-It's not a lie," "In other words, we are dealing with a horde of mama ******* anthros who watch too much superhero movies and try to take on the world!" Isaac said. "Do you believe them, Chris?" G asked.

Chris and Jill kept quiet for a while. Then, Jill said, "I've always thought that anthros were only in storybooks and are just a myth. I can't believe they really exist…" "Now you know," Kennedy said. "So, are you believing them or what?" "We believe them," Chris said. "To tell you the truth though, I am quite surprised meeting with you and your friends, Fox. It made me think Halloween has already started,"

Fox chuckled and replied, "Don't mention it, Chris. I guess we are the first anthros to meet humans. Don't you think, guys?" "He's got a point," Guntz said. "Halloween, huh? Heh, that's funny," "Don't worry, Mr. Chris," Klonoa said. "With us at our side, we'll be able to clear this case in not time!" "Thanks… Hey, wait a minute… You're a kid aren't you? I can't believe you can fight pretty well," Chris said.

"Not to mention being mature. You already have a girlfriend at your age. Even your kangaroo friend here is the same as you," Jill said to Klonoa. "Let's just say it's a gift we had since birth, Miss Jill," Chipple said. "True. Besides, m'lady, I did tell you that these two are not ordinary kids," Panther said. "Yes, I heard you say that," Jill said. "Oh, yeah. You did say that I was pretty good looking didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Panther said. "In fact, I must say-For a mercenary, you're quite a beautiful one. Even a rose can't outmatch your looks," "Uh…Really?" Jill said while blushing. "Yes, m'lady," Panther said as he walked towards the front of Jill. "And there's no need to be shy. If you need anything, just tell me," "Always trying to hit on the girls, huh, Panther?" Falco said.

Panther looked at Falco and said with a smile, "Something like that," "Uh… Anyways, I have something which is related to the case which might interest you, Fox," Rogan said. "What is it?" Fox asked. "It's a series of strange kidnappings that has been told about in the news lately," Rogan answered. "The victims range from young to old and are usually kidnapped by UFOs from areas where people can't hear them-Like hills,"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier when we came here?" Wolf asked. "We're sorry, but, we didn't want to complicate things so, we thought of saving it for later," Rogan said. "We hope you understand," Rebecca said. "It's okay, we don't mind," Fox said. "By the way, what's taking so long for your other friends? They should be done showering already," Jill asked Fox. "Hey, yeah…" Fox said. "What's taking them so long? Should we find them, guys?"

"Yeah, I agree. I'll go with you. Who else among you wants to accompany me and Fox?" Falco said. "I'll go," Chris said. "Jill, you want to come?" "Yes, that's what I was thinking," Jill replied. "I'll go too," Isaac said. "Me too," Claire said. "Alright, that should be enough," Fox said. "Hey, Rogan, wait for us here with the rest of us will you?" "Okay, don't take too long though," Rogan said.

"Right. Come on, you five, let's go," Hearing this, Fox, Falco, Chris, Jill, Claire and Isaac went out of the meeting room. As they walked to look for the female anthros, Falco asked, "I wonder what's taking our beloved girls so long?" "Beloved?" Jill asked. "Two of them are your girlfriends, you two?" Chris asked Fox and Falco. "Yeah, that's right," Fox said. "Best ones ever," "Believe me, by the time you two know who Falco's girlfriend is, both of you will find it weird," Claire said.

"Weird?" Chris asked. "Hey, Claire, you're not talking about…" Falco's words were interrupted when he along with his companions saw a group of soldiers who were gathered around in a circle. Their attention seemed to be glued to something and they looked as if they were excited about a certain matter. "What's going on here?" Chris said. "Let's take a look shall we?" Fox said.

Fox and his companions went into the centre of the crowd. To their surprise, the soldiers were actually trying to flirt with the female anthros. Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay were refusing the soldiers' offers to date with them politely and with a smile. "Krystal?!" Fox said in surprise. "What's going on here?!" The female anthros looked at Fox's group. "Oh, you're just in time, Foxy. I was about to tell these soldiers about us," Krystal said with a smile.

Krystal went and held Fox's arm and said to the soldiers, "Sorry, guys, but I'm already married," "What?!" a soldier exclaimed in surprise. "And Falco here is my boy," Katt said as she snuggled onto her boyfriend. "Sorry, boys," "Aw, man, we were so close…" a soldier said. "Look at the brighter side. At least we got two more girls who haven't got partners yet," another soldier said while looking at Miyu and Fay.

"Hey, you better not mess with those two, pal! Cause if you do, I'm going to gun your *** down and…!" "Isaac, leave him be," Miyu said with a smile. "I'll say something to him instead," She walked to the soldier who looked at her and said with a charming voice, "Hey, guy, you want to be with me right?" "Err… Yeah, yeah!" the soldier said as he felt mesmerized by Miyu's words.

"Tell you what," Miyu said as she edged her face closer towards the soldier's face and put a finger under his chin. "If you get promoted, I'll give you a reward. You don't need to guess what it is for I'm sure you already know. How about it? Hmmm?" "Uh… Okay, okay! Sure!" the soldier said, still charmed by Miyu. "We can have dinner some time," "Alright," Miyu said as she went back to Fox and his company. "Now if you excuse me,"

The soldiers were about to continue asking Miyu and Fay for a date when Chris said to them, "Hey, soldiers, now's not the time to have fun with girls. If you want to do that, I suggest you all do your work first right now. Got it?" "Okay, we're sorry, sir. We got carried away I guess," a soldier replied. "That's the spirit. Go do your work now," The soldiers then moved away from Fox's group as Fox's group were on their way back to the meeting room.

Just then, a soldier turned back to Fox's group and said to the female anthros there, "Wait, one last question, you four. You all want to go to the beach with me?" Hearing this, the female anthros just giggled and continued walking on with their own companions. While Fox's group walked to the meeting room, Chris asked Falco while pointing to Katt, "This is your girlfriend?"

"Claire was right. That's a weird couple we've got here," Jill said. "Huh? Wait, don't get the wrong idea! Just because she's a cat doesn't mean she'll eat me!" "Uh… Really?" Chris asked. "Of course, duh! Listen-I already told you and your girlfriend Jill here that we are not mere animals! We have minds of our own just like you humans…!" In the middle of Falco's words, Krystal chuckled quietly. "Okay, I understand but still…"

"Still what?!" Falco cut short Chris's words. "You still thinking the animal hormones inside my girl will trigger someday or something?!" "Boys, that's enough," Krystal said with a smile. "There's no need to be so excited about genders okay?" "Yeah, yeah, alright," Falco said. "Okay…" Chris said. Fox chuckled and said, "Enough being excited over this small matter. Let's continue on to our place shall we?"

After a while, Fox's group was back in the meeting room. "Ah, there you are, Fox," Rogan said. "So, what took the girls so long?" "The soldiers flirted with them. We stopped them though," Chris said. "They flirted with them?" Lisa asked in a slightly surprised tone. "Yes," Falco said. "They're pretty friendly too…" Fay said with a smile. "Wow. Way to go, Miyu. Especially since you've got big racks," Rebecca said.

Miyu looked at her racks. She blushed and said, "Uh… Yeah…" "A-Anyway, since we've got our girls back, perhaps they would like to introduce themselves to Chris and Jill?" Claire said. "Oh, sure," Katt said. "Alright, then," Krystal said. She looked at Chris and Jill and asked, "You two are Chris and Jill I assume?" "That's right," Chris said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Krystal, Fox's wife. We two are just married," Krystal said. "And I'm Falco's girlfriend, Katt," Katt said. "My name's Miyu," Miyu said while she winked. "Mine's Fay. Nice to meet you!" Fay said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you all," Jill said. "So, you two are newlyweds huh?" Chris said to Fox and Krystal. "Let me guess-Came to visit Earth for a honeymoon?" "Quite right," Fox said. "Hey, smart guess, Chris. You're a genius,"

"Actually, not really…" Chris said. "Oh, Fox, I have something for you," Krystal said. "A gift? But, why now?" Fox said. Krystal answered by giving Fox's lips a quick kiss. "That's for saving me form the quicksand earlier, Foxy," Krystal said with a romantic look on her face. Fox blushed and replied, "Aw, no problem, ma'am. Since you gave me this gift, I've got something for you too,"

Fox then licked Krystal's cheek. Krystal purred upon receiving Fox's gift. "Man, they're at it again," Falco said. "At what?" Claire asked. "It's always a habit of theirs to act flirty with each other even in the middle of missions," Falco said. "Oh, I see," Rebecca said. "What's wrong, Falco?" Fox asked with a smile. "You jealous or something?" "Huh?! No, that's not it! I was just surprised you can go romantic in the middle of missions!" Falco said.

Everyone except Falco laughed. "Alright, enough joking around. Let's discuss what we're going to do to infiltrate the enemy's main headquarters," Rogan said. "Yeah, so, what's the plan?" Lisa asked. "We take the Great Fox to the base," Fox said. "Great Fox? What's that?" Kennedy asked. "Oh, about that, we'll show that to you in my headquarters," Rogan said. "For now, we should keep it a surprise for you. Believe me, it's best to because it's something amazing. And that goes for those of us who do not know what that is,"

"Sure, no problem," Chipple said. "I would like to see this "Great Fox" thing," Klonoa said. "Same here," Guntz said. "You three will really like it once you see it," Katt said. "Should we bring soldiers along with us?" Jill asked. "No, we shouldn't," Fox said. "I think it's too dangerous for them to follow us. What's more, if any more attacks occur here, we need to leave behind lots of manpower here to defend the area under attack,"

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Chris asked Fox. "Bringing some soldiers to help us might lessen our troubles," "True, Chris. But, don't forget-We're dealing with inhuman beings. The soldiers might die easily upon facing them," Wolf said. "Unless you want to lose some manpower," Powalski stated. "Uh… Okay… If you say so…" Chris replied. "Don't worry, Mr. Chris," Klonoa said. "As I have said earlier, we can solve this together just with enough effort,"

"Yeah, you're right, kid," Chris said. "Sorry… and thanks," "No problem, Chris," Fox said. "Speaking of this, should we go to Metro City now or tomorrow?" "I think it's best if we go tomorrow," G said. "It's getting late so we should settle down here for today," "Good idea. In fact, I'm bushed, man! Bushed!" Isaac said. "You sound as if you're more energetic though," Miyu said.

"What I mean by bushed, lady, is that I am tired of dealing with evil **** ******* anthros who want to take over the world! Especially since they called me a nigger!" Isaac said. "You don't have to get worked up on that…" Fay said with a sweatdrop on her head and a smile. "I care about that, girl!" Isaac said to Fay. "Ah, enough talking about that. I'm going to take a stroll outside!" As Isaac was speaking, he went to the door and was out of the meeting room.

"He's that mad about what he was teased, huh?" Wolf asked. "Yeah, that's right," G said. "Anyway, what shall we do now?" "Hey, Fox, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Jill asked. "I mean like where do you live and your personal info," "Yeah, tell us," Claire said. "We never asked you about that," "What's it like at your home?" Rebecca asked Fox. "Well, basically, we come from another system called the Lylat System," Fox said.

"Lylat System?" Lisa asked. "That's right," Fox said. "Just like the Solar System, it has many planets. Me and my friends live in the planet Corneria," "Are there any humans in the Lylat System?" Chris asked. "Actually, no. Only anthros live in there," Miyu said. "Wow, really?" Claire asked. "I can't believe that," "Yes, but, don't worry, the inhabitants of my system know what humans are. It's just that they never met humans before,"

"That's good to hear," Rogan said. "You know, I feel like I want to visit your planet someday, Fox," "Hey, that'll be nice. I can take you and your friends there anytime," Fox said. "You'll love the place!" Fay said cheerfully. "Thanks. I'll definitely look forward to going there," G said. "Same here," Kennedy said. "I'm quite curious about what the planet looks like,"

"Well, anyway, about me and my team…" Ada interrupted Fox's words when she said, "Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet. You guys go on okay?" "Okay, sure," Rogan said. Ada then went out of the room. Panther saw this and said, "I'm also heading there. Later," "Okay," Falco said. "Just don't hit on too many girls," Panther just smiled and walked out of the room.

"Weird," Miyu said. "What?" Rebecca asked. "Panther went out the moment Ada did. You don't think he…" Falco cut short Miyu's words by saying, "Aw, come on, Miyu, you think he's going to flirt with Ada or something? He wouldn't flirt with his own comrades," "It might happen you know," Krystal said. "When Ada first joined us, he stared at her, mesmerized, remember?"

"Whatever it is, let's not make a big deal out of it. Fox, do tell us more about your team," G said. "Oh, sure, about that…"

* * *

Ada had just come out of the women's restroom. She was going to walk back to the meeting room until someone called her. Panther was leaning against the wall in front of the men's restroom with a rose held near his mouth. "Panther?" Ada asked "What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here?" Panther asked while approaching Ada. "I came here to be with you," "What?" Ada asked.

As Panther stood near Ada, he said, "You want to know who called you beautiful when you first joined the group? That was me," Ada smiled and replied, "To tell you the truth, I knew it was you. You're such a naughty man aren't you, Panther?" "In one way, yes," said Panther as he put his rose into his shirt pocket. "To tell you the truth, I really meant it when I commented on your beauty,"

"Oh, really?" Ada asked. "Yes," Panther said as he approached closer towards Ada. "Actually, you're as beautiful as a rose. Your looks and your clothing reflect that," Ada was slowly backed against a wall as Panther approached her. "Why not stop playing your games and just confess how you feel?" Ada asked. "I'm not playing games, Ada," Panther said once he had backed Ada onto the wall. "I'm seriously expressing myself to you,"

* * *

Back in the meeting room, the rest of the group was chatting about Fox and the rest of the anthros' personal info. At the end of the chat, Claire said, "You know, Panther and Ada are sure taking their time. They've just missed our chat," "Yeah, I wonder why?" Klonoa asked. "Hey, guys…" Guntz said. "What?" Fox asked. "You don't think Panther is flirting with Ada, don't you?" Guntz asked. "That's preposterous, Guntz," Lisa said. "Why would he dare to do such a thing?"

"Well, that's because the moment Ada went out of this room, he went out too," Guntz replied. "So, I suspect he might be flirting with her," "Nonsense, Guntz," Falco said. "Like I said earlier, he won't…" Falco was interrupted when Isaac rushed into the room saying, "Yo, guys, you're not going to believe this!" "Isaac? What's wrong? You look as if the whole world's going to collapse," Rogan asked. "Is an enemy here?" Keneddy asked.

"No, that's not the point, dude!" Isaac said. "Look, just come out of the room with me. You're not going to believe this. Follow me to the restrooms," "Wait, tell us what's going on," G said. "Is it serious…?" "Just follow me **** it!" Isaac cut short G's words. "It's something that'll shock you all!"

* * *

At the restroom area, Panther was having a good time admiring Ada. He had his face close to Ada's and looked at her romantically. "You are so sexy, Ada," Panther said. "I'm not that kind of woman you know," Ada replied with a smile. Panther rubbed his face onto Ada's cheek and purred as a reply. He then touched one of Ada's legs and ran his hand up on it slowly. "You'll change your mind, Ada," Panther said. "Let's have one night together shall we?"

"Panther, I…" Ada said with a smile. "You see?! Look at this!" a voice boomed out next to Panther and Ada. The pair looked at the source of the voice. Isaac along with the rest of the group was in front of them. "That I tell you is very unbelievable!" Isaac said to Fox. "Your panther friend here is flirting with Ada!" Both sides stared at each other in surprise. Fox's side stared at Panther's side with sweatdrops on their head.

"I don't believe this…" Falco said.

"Wow…" Miyu said.

"He never changes…" Krystal said.

"Panther, what do you think you're doing?" Rebecca asked. "Umm…. Well… I'm just having a nice personal chat with Ada here… Ahahaha…" Panther said. "Panther, you're at it again," Falco said. "For goodness's sake, can't you stop flirting with girls especially in the middle of missions?" "This isn't what I exactly call flirting," Panther said. "It's just my way of socialising with the girls that's all,"

_Yeah_,_ right_, thought Rogan and his group as the group looked at Panther with uncertainty. "Don't give me that look," Panther said. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," "Alright, enough about flirting. Let's settle down for today and get ready for tomorrow," G said. "Yeah, come on, you all," Isaac said. "Let's ******* go," Rogan's group went away from the restroom area with Panther and Ada following them from behind.

In the middle of walking, Panther called Ada. The two stopped in their tracks to talk. "Ada?" he said. "Yes?" she replied. "About our chat earlier, let's continue some other day. Like at a nice, quiet night shall we?" Panther said. Ada just smiled and replied, "I'll think about it you naughty guy," "Hey, you two! Still flirting with each other?!" Rogan called. "We're coming!" Panther said. "Now then, Ada, let's go,"

"Let's," Ada said. Panther and Ada then went to catch up with the group.


	15. The Mission

14

THE MISSION

Deep in space, a purple UFO-shaped structure with a circular platform attached around it was floating near the Earth. Inside a throne-room like area deep in the base itself, Janga came into it and kneeled down in front of an anthropomorphic figure. The figure looked like an ape and wore a blue robe. The ape was a male and had white hair. "Master, Anubis has failed in killing our enemies," Janga said. "Please forgive me,"

"You need not blame yourself, Janga," the ape said. "It's Anubis who has cost himself his own life," "Thank you, my lord," Janga said as he stood up. "What should we do next?" The ape replied, "We'll stop sending our troops to the Earth for now. Let's allow our foes to come here. I have a plan. Besides, the cannon is going to be complete soon given the amount of people we have kidnapped,"

"Very good, my lord," Janga said. "Right now, I care about one thing," the ape said. "Fox McCloud must die!"

* * *

It was the morning of another day. An army truck was driven to Metro City. It's passengers were Fox and the anthros including Rogan and the humans. They had left Green City to head to the AMS base in Metro City. "You all had a good sleep last night?" Rogan asked. "Yeah, we did," Guntz said. "I think today's breakfast was better than my sleep," Klonoa said. "My sleep was not okay, man," Isaac said. "I kept dreaming that I fought with that cat who called me a ******* nigger!"

"You still haven't laid that stuff off yet?" Lisa asked. "Not yet, man! I feel very offended because of him! I am definitely going to kill that Janga guy!" "You should relax, Isaac…" Krystal said with a smile and a sweatdrop on her head. "No, way I am!" Isaac exclaimed. "I can't get that matter out of my ******* mind!" "You're beginning to act like a kid you know," Rebecca asked. "Why not cool down?"

"Yeah, besides, you speak way too many foul words," Falco said. "So what, birdy?!" Isaac said to Falco. "That's my style!" "Hey, I'm not birdy! Look you call me that and I'll…" "Relax, you two," G said to Falco and Isaac. "Listen, Isaac, I know about how offended you are but, please don't take it too seriously," "How can I not take it seriously, ******* ****!?" Isaac exclaimed. "You do know that you are not supposed to call people like me a nigger!"

"Yeah, yeah, you and your **** ******* theories are showing that you are acting like a child. Why not stop that ****** talk right now and calm down, dude?" Falco said while imitating Isaac's voice. "Shut up, chicken boy!" Isaac shouted. "If you don't I am going to…!" "Will you idiots shut up?!" Powalski shouted. "Listen, if we're gonna do this mission right, we better not argue over small matters! Only bastards do that!"

"Calm down, Leon," Wolf said. "Still, you do have a point," "He's right," Kennedy said. "Isaac, the mission is our main priority. You want to complain about what you are called, go seek a counselor," Isaac kept quiet for a while, still feeling angry. After a short pause, he said in a stern manner, "Alright, fine. But, let me tell you this-If we face Janga… No… When WE face Janga, let me kill him myself,"

"Whatever you say, Isaac," G said. "Just be sure not to overreact after you kill him," "Whatever, man," Isaac said. "Whatever," The truck continued it's journey.

* * *

Some time later, the army truck reached it's destination. Upon it's arrival, it's passengers went out to go into the base. Before they started walking to the base however, Fox said to Kennedy, "Hey, Kennedy, besides showing you the Great Fox, I have two people to introduce to you, your friends including Chris , Jill, Isaac and Ada. They're part of my team too," "Oh? Are they anthros like you too?" Kennedy asked. "Not both of them but you'll know once I show you. Come on, let's go,"

Hearing Fox's words, the group moved towards the base. As they entered, they planned to head to the base's research section to see Daniel. Once they arrived there, Rogan called out for Daniel. Daniel then came to them and said, "Welcome back, Rogan. I see that you have brought more "guests" here," "That's right," Rogan said. "Listen, we need to talk. We have a great development over the case. Call Peppy here and meet us at your office,"

"Oh? Well, if that's the case, then we should. I'll call him," Saying this, Daniel called Peppy. Peppy came to the group with R.O.B. following suit. "These are your two members?" Claire asked Fox. "Yes, Claire," Fox said. "I see you have brought friends here, Fox," Peppy said, smiling. "Humans and anthros like us," "Yes, Peppy. About introductions, I suggest we go into Daniel's office first,"

* * *

Inside Daniel's office, introductions were already done. Fox told Daniel about the plan to go to space using the Great Fox. "So, you plan to eliminate the hideout without the help of some soldiers?" Daniel asked. "Isn't that a bit risky?" "It may be but it's for the best," Fox replied. "I wouldn't want to sacrifice some of the soldiers for this mission," "I understand then," Daniel said. "You have a good heart for your comrades,"

"Don't mention it," Fox said. "It's my job," "He's got the award for the kindest mercenary!" Slippy said. Everyone chuckled upon hearing Slippy's words. "Alright, regarding the mission, could you show us the ship we're going to board?" Chris asked. "Yeah, man, I want to see what the baby we're gonna ride looks like," Isaac said. "Sure, I'll show you, Chris," Fox said. "Come with me, all,"

As the group walked to their destination, the Great Fox's landing pad, Rebecca asked, "Say, Fox, how big is the Great Fox?" "It's pretty big," Fox said. "You'll love the design and the looks in it's inside," "I can tell you more about the ship if you want, Rebecca," Slippy said. "Thank you, Slippy, I appreciate it," Rebecca said.

Some time later, the group reached the Great Fox's landing pad. "Everyone," Fox said to the group as it reached the landing pad. "this is the Great Fox," All members of the group who never saw the Great Fox before looked at it in awe. They were clearly amazed by it's design. "**** ****! This is so bombastic!" Isaac exclaimed in excitement.

"It's so big…" Klonoa said, his eyes wide open in awe. "It's beautiful," Claire said. "Pretty nice isn't it?" Fox said. "Let me show you the inside," Fox then took the whole group for a tour inside the Great Fox. The tour ended at the Great Fox's control room. "So, that's all for the tour," Fox said to conclude the tour. "What do you guys think?" "It's neat," Chris said. "The technology is quite amazing," Kennedy said. "I must say, your planet must be more technological than the Earth,"

"Actually, that is true," Fox said. "No offence but, the Earth's technology may not be enough to compete with the technology in the Lylat System," "We understand that," Chris said. "Well, that's true. Although, Earth is getting more advanced in several things too," Guntz said. "I got a bike that can hover above the ground," "Seriously?" Jill asked. "Yeah, Jill," Guntz said. "If I brought it here and showed you all, the sight of it will wow all of you,"

"That's so cool. I do ride bikes but never one without wheels," Claire said. "Speaking of the Great Fox, when shall we depart for the enemy's base?" Rogan asked. "Maybe we can go in the afternoon," Fox said. "We should observe the situation around here for a little while first," "I agree," Katt said. "Besides, I have to admit, I'm a little tired since the time we rushed to Green City to help Chris and Jill," "You want me to massage your back afterwards?" Falco said as he gave his girlfriend's shoulders a soft squeeze.

Katt giggled and replied, "Thank you, honey. You're so sweet," "Okay, it's settled then, Fox," Rogan said. "We all go in the afternoon. Let's take a break for now," "Sure," Klonoa said. "I wanna go sightseeing round this town," "Same here," Guntz said. "You guys want me to take you two there?" Rogan said. "Oh, and I'm sure you want to follow us, Wolf, Chipple,"

"Count me in," Chipple said. "Of course," Wolf said. "I think Powalski and Panther here will come along too," "Hmph," Powalski said. "No problem," Panther said. "There are some fine women out there…" "Men…" Rebecca said as she sighed. "He's always like that…" Claire said with a frown. "Alright, whoever wants to go around this town, follow me," Rogan said.

"Sure, let's go," Wolf said.

* * *

Rogan drove his four wheel drive in the streets of Metro City with Klonoa, Chipple, Guntz, and the Star Wolf team being his passengers. Klonoa and his friends were inside the vehicle while the Star Wolf team was sitting at the back compartment of the four wheel drive. "This city sure looks nice, Mr. Rogan," Klonoa said. "It is, Klonoa," Rogan said. "A lot of kids like this place,"

"There seems to be a lot of shopping malls around us," Chipple said. "Yes, this town is full of them," Rogan said. "I wonder if they have a bike shop here," Guntz said. "They do have one here," Rogan said. "Let me guess, you want to see if there's anything for your bike?" "Nah, just asking," Guntz said. In the midst of the talking, Klonoa spotted a bar along the sidewalk next to the road Rogan's four wheel drive was moving on.

"Mr. Rogan?" Klonoa asked. "Yes?" Rogan replied. "I want to have a drink," Klonoa said. "Is it okay if we stop in front of that bar over there?" "Okay, sure, but, you okay with being inside bars?" Rogan said. "Don't worry, Rogan. I can accompany him," Guntz said. "I always do that when he and Chipple enters bars," "Let's invite Wolf to join us," Chipple said.

"Alright. Besides, I have something to get from a hardware shop. It's not far away from the bar we're talking about," Rogan said as he parked his vehicle in front of the bar. Once the vehicle stopped at the parking space, the Star Wolf team got down from it and Wolf asked, Rogan, who came out of the vehicle along with Klonoa and his company, "What's up? Why're we stopping here?"

"Klonoa and his friends want a drink at this bar," Rogan said to the Star Wolf team. "You three wanna tag along with them?" "Sounds good to me," Panther said. "What do you say, Wolf?" "I agree," Wolf said. "Hmm…." Leon said while showing a smile. "Okay then, you guys go on ahead. I'm going somewhere to get some stuff," Rogan said.

"Sure, see you later," Wolf said. "Bye, Mr. Rogan," Klonoa said as Rogan walked away from the group. "See you, Klonoa," Rogan replied. Once Rogan was far away from the group, Guntz said, "Come on, let's hit the bar shall we?" "No problem. Let's go," Wolf said. The group went into the bar.

Inside the bar, a lot of people were inside it. They were chatting among each other while enjoying their own drinks. "Let's sit at the counter," Wolf said. As the anthros moved towards the bar counter, some people were looking at them for a little while. Some looked at them and talked a bit about them. The anthros then sat at the bar counter's seats.

As the bartender, a man, tended to them, he asked, "Well, well, what do we have here? Practicing for Halloween?" "No, pal," Guntz said with a smile. "We're us," "Yeah, yeah, I was just joking. So, what drinks do you six want?" the bartender said. "Give me beer," Wolf said. He pointed to Leon and Panther while saying, "Give these two the same here,"

"I'll have ginger ale and give these two kids milk," Guntz said as he motioned to Klonoa and Chipple. "Coming right up," the bartender said with a smile as he started to get the anthros' drinks. Once he gave them to the anthros, he said, "Here you go. Hope you enjoy yourselves," "Sure thing. Cheers," Guntz said as he raised his glass slightly and took a sip of his drink.

The bartender tended to his other customers. "This place's pretty noisy," Wolf said. "This place must be a hit among the townsfolk here," Guntz said. "I agree," Klonoa said after he drank some of his milk. "The good thing about this bar is there aren't as many bad influences as I thought there would be," "Yeah, in one way," Chipple said.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how this bar would be like during the night…" Wolf's words were halted when a loud sound was heard from the bar's entrance. Three men with handguns and sacks in their hands stormed into the bar. One of them shouted, "Everyone shut up if you all want to be alive! We're going to rob this place!" The people in the bar except the anthros started to panic. A gunshot to the ceiling by one of the robbers caused them to get down onto the ground in fear.

The robbers saw the anthros, who were still at the counter drinking. They were a little surprised and so were the people who went down onto the floor. "Hey, you punks!" the robber who fired his gun said to the anthros. "Didn't I say that this area is mine and my buddies'?!" "Yeah, you did," Guntz said. "But, do you know what you're doing right now?"

"What nonsense are you talking about, doggy?!" the robber replied. "Answer me!" Amidst the talking, the bartender called the police secretly with his hand phone while hiding behind the counter. "Just shut up, punk," Leon said to the robber. "You're interrupting my drink," "You heard him-Scum," Chipple said to the robbers.

"What in the world?!" one of the robbers said. "A kangaroo kid calling us scums!?" another one of the robber said. "And that green chameleon seems to have some nerve trying to make us scram," the first robber said. He then ordered his companions, "Settle them," "I'll go first," the second robber said as he went towards Leon. While he approached Leon, who was having his drink without looking at the robbers, he said, "Yo, chameleon guy, I bet your mum is so green she pukes so much in front of people,"

Leon's ears twitched upon hearing the robber's words. "Did I just hear that right?" he asked, still not looking at htee robbers. "What did you just say?" The robber looked surprised. _Great_. _He_'_s pushed Leon's button_ _for real_. Wolf thought. "You want to try saying that again?" Leon asked. "I said your mum is so green she pukes a lot you freaking chameleon!" the robber exclaimed.

This time, Leon heard his words for real. He turned to look at him and stared at him, venom in his eyes. "Let me tell you something, pal," he then said while walking up to the robber. "You know what I do to people who insult me and my parents?" "What?" the robber replied in a teasing manner. "Let me show you. Like this!" Upon his words, Leon punched the robber on his left cheek. The force of the punch caused the robber to go down onto the ground.

"You want to try calling me that again, huh?" Leon asked the robber as he approached him. "Huh?!" Saying this, Leon kicked the robber, causing him to roll on the ground. The bar's customers who saw this were stared at Leon's ferocity in shock. "You dare to call me a freak, eh?!" Leon said with a venomous voice while pressing the robber's head down repeatedly onto the ground with his foot. "I am Leon the Great, fool! And I am going to make this bar your grave!"

The remaining robbers saw Leon's act. To their horror, their accomplice's head was stepped on repeatedly until it bled. "You punk!" the third robber said to Leon as he took out his knife. "I'm going to kill you!" The robber charged towards Leon. To his surprise however, Chipple blocked his way towards Leon. Seeing this, Leon stopped hitting his oppponent. "You! You're that kangaroo kid who asked us to get lost!" the robber said while he held Chipple's shirt collar. "In that case, I'll deal with you first!"

The robber raised his knife to pierce Chipple. As the knife wnet down towards Chipple, some of the bar's customers yelped. Surprisingly, Chipple blocked the blade by it's tip with just one finger. "What the…?!" the robber said. "You just made one mistake," Chipple said. Chipple then shoved the blade aside and freed his collar from the robber's grasp.

"You're just a kid!" the robber said as he was about to strike Chipple antoher time. "Just stop playing around and…!" The robber was cut short when Chipple gave him an uppercut. He then dealt rapid punches onto the robber. After some time of hitting him, Chipple finished him off by giving him one big punch which sent the robber crashing into a wall, leaving one big crack on it. The robber then fell onto the floor unconscious.

Now, the last robber, saw what happened with his eyes full of shock. "You… You beat my comrades!" he said to the anthros. "Who are you guys?!" "That's not for you to matter, fool," Leon said as he threw the robber he had beaten up, who was also unconscious, next to the other robber's unconscious body. "I don't tell my name to freaks like you,"

"Just get out of here," Guntz said to the robber. "You won't want to mess with us," "Yeah, you heard him!" Klonoa said. "It's not too late to change your ways!" "Shut up, kid!" the robber said. "If you think you're so tough, I'll butcher your neck right here, right now!" As the robber ended his words, he charged towards Klonoa with his knife in his hand. Wolf went in front of him and swept the knife away from his hand.

"Get out of my way, bastard!" the robber exclaimed as he directed a punch towards Wolf. Wolf grabbed his fist. He then used his free hand to grasp the robber's neck real tight. "Hey…! Let go…!" the robber said as Wolf raised him up from the ground. "I don't like to use force against civilians," Wolf said. "But, it looks like you've made me done so," "Stop…" the robber said as he used his hands to try loosening Wolf's grip. "I'll give you anything… Don't kill me…"

"I'll let you go-Provided you don't come back here," Wolf said while tightening his grip. "Who… are you?" the robber said, his voice being choked. "My name's Wolf. Wolf O' Donnell," Wolf said. "Remember that," With that, Wolf threw the robber towards the bar's window. The robber crashed through it and landed on the sidewalk, leaving a hole on the window itself. A man came by the robber's body and looked through the window to see what was going on.

The man was Rogan.


	16. Space

15

SPACE

Rogan went into the bar and asked Wolf while heading towards him, "Wolf, what happened? What did you do?" "That wolf saved us that's what," one of the bar's customers, a man, said. "Some robbers came in but these fellas helped to knock them up," another man said. "Wolf, is this true?" Rogan asked. "Yeah, Rogan," Wolf replied. "Listen, I'll explain everything later. The police are here,"

* * *

An ambulance, accompanied by a few police cars, took the unconscious robbers away from the bar while the conscious one was taken away by a police car. Back in the bar, the bartender said to the anthros with a smile, "You guys were amazing! You saved me and my customers' hides!" The customers looked at the anthros in awe. "Don't mention it," Guntz said to the bartender. "We just wanted to help," Wolf turned to Rogan and said, "Rogan, could you wait outside for us? We'll just finish our drinks and come to you,"

"Okay, but, be quick. It's nearing afternoon and we'll be leaving for our mission," Rogan replied. "Sure thing," Wolf said. "Later," Rogan then went out of the bar. The customers went back to their seats and so did the anthros. "You all did a great job saving me and my customer's lives," the bartender said to the anthros. "How can I thank you?"

"You don't have to return the favour," Guntz said. "It's not that much of a deal," "Oh, well, okay. Speaking of you anthros…" the bartender turned to Klonoa and Chipple and praised them by saying, "…you kids are really spirited. No kid in the world would dare to go head to head with bad guys," "Thanks, mister," Chipple said. "Don't mention it, mister," Klonoa said. "In fact, you remind me of my son…" the bartender said, his face showing sadness all of a sudden. "He is quite spirited too,"

"What's the matter?" Guntz asked. "Is there something about your son which is bothering you?" "Actually, yes," the bartender replied. "He was kidnapped," "Kidnapped?" Klonoa asked. "By whom?" "I don't know about that," the bartender replied. "The last time I heard of him, he was with his friends in a camp trip at the hills. The police said that it was as if he vanished just like that. Even his friends disappeared along with him,"

"Wait. Did you just say the hills?" Wolf asked. "Yes, why?" the bartneder replied. "We might be able to find your son," Wolf replied. "You know about those strange kidnappings at the hills lately?" "Yes, I do and you can find him?" the bartender asked. "We're with the AMS," Guntz said. "The AMS is currently investigating these cases," "The AMS?!" the bartender replied. "Thank goodness you're here then!"

"We'll help find your son, sir," Wolf said. "But, first, what's his name and how old is he?" "His name's John. John Miller. He's about the same age as him," the bartender said as he then pointed to Klonoa. "Me?" Klonoa asked. "Yes," the bartender replied. "Oh, yes. We might as well introduce ourselves since we're talking about serious stuff here. I'm Matt Miller, John's father. You can call me Matt,"

He turned to Wolf asked, "Your name's Wolf right?" "Yes, and these two are Leon Powalski and Panther Carosso," Wolf replied while motioning to Leon and Panther. "I'm Guntz and the kids with me are Klonoa and Chipple," Guntz said. "Thanks, fellas," Matt replied. "Those are nice names you got there," "Thanks, mister," Klonoa said with a smile.

"Listen. Please find my son. He's the only family I have. His mother died when she gave birth to him. I'll give you anything in return. Free drinks, money, you name it," Matt said to the anthros in a concerned manner. "You can count on us," Guntz said as he and the other anthros were leaving the counter. "And about your offer to return the favor, there's no need for you to do that,"

"Oh, thank you!" Matt replied as the anthros moved to the bar's door. Once the anthros went out of the bar, Rogan approached them and said, "Let's go. It's already afternoon," "Yes, Rogan. In fact, I have some information for you regarding the case," Wolf said. "You do?" Rogan asked. "What did you find out?" "Let's head back to the base first," Wolf said as the group started moving towards Rogan's four wheel drive. "I'll explain there,"

* * *

"What's that you say?" Fox asked Wolf. "A boy named John Miller?" "Yeah," Wolf said. "He's one of the victims of the strange kidnappings," The group was in the AMS headquarter's meeting room. They were just done being briefed about their mission and were talking for a while before heading to the Great Fox. "What's more," Wolf added. "his father's a bartender. Name's Matt Miller. We met him at a bar earlier,"

"Suppose you start at the beginning and tell us how you got this info?" Fox asked. Wolf then explained about the fight with the robbers in the bar and how Matt got to tell them about John's kidnapping. "You fought with robbers?" G asked Wolf. "You must have had a rough time in there," "Not really," Wolf said. "They were just small fry. Me, Powalski and Chipple took care of them," "I guess you were labeled as the bar's best customers," Claire said with a smile. "Guess so," Guntz said.

"Anyway, back to the topic about John, looks like we have important people to save on our list," Kennedy said. "That will be Lolo, Klonoa's girl, and John, the son of Matt, the bartender," "Not to mention Klonoa's grandfather," Ada said. "Say, how about we leave now?" Isaac said. "We can talk along the way to our destination," "Good idea," Rogan said. "Let's go, all,"

The group moved to the Great Fox's landing pad. There, some soldiers had lined up next to both sides of the ship's ramp. One of the soldiers, a captain, walked out of one of the lines to meet Rogan. "We hope you will be safe, sir," he said to Rogan. "We're all counting on you. Terra-Save is also wishing you well," "Thank you, Captain," Rogan said. "Do not worry, I'll be safe along with the others who are following me here," "Very well, sir," the captain replied. "May you be safe,"

The captain gave a salute and walked back to his line. "Alright, people," Rogan said to his companions. "This is it-The final battle. You all ready?" "We are, Rogan," Fox said. "Yes, Mister Rogan," Klonoa said. "Alright! Time to board this baby!" Isaac said. "Right then. Since you're all ready, let's go," Rogan said. With that, the group moved into the Great Fox.

As the group walked onto the Great Fox's ramp, the soldiers gave salutes. Rogan gave back a salute to them. Once the group was inside the Great Fox, the ramp closed. "Alright, let's clear some way for the ship to launch you all!" one of the soldiers' captain said. "We're going to watch from a safe distance!" Inside the Great Fox's control room, the group gathered there with Peppy starting up the ship's engines with the help of R.O.B.

"How long before this ship starts to launch?" Rogan asked. "Not long," Peppy said. "Like half an hour or so," "Good," Rogan said. He then turned to the rest of the group and added, "I must say-This is the first mission the AMS and Terra-Save have taken in outer space," "You can say that again," Kennedy said. "I'm gonna bet a thousand ******* bucks that what you just said will be recorded in the history of the AMS and Terra-Save's books!" Isaac exclaimed to Rogan.

"I must agree," G said. "Oh, and Isaac, do you really have to swear to express yourselves?" "What? You got a ******* problem with that?" Isaac replied. "There he goes-Swearing again," Falco said. "Now don't you correct me again, Falcon! Especially after that argument we had in the army truck earlier!" Isaac said. "It's Falco!" Falco replied. "Whatever, ****-O, having people trying to correct my way of saying things makes me insulted!" Isaac exclaimed.

Falco sighed while covering his eyes with his hand. "When's he ever going to learn?" he said while bringing his head down. "Relax, hon," Katt said while putting her hand on Falco's shoulder. "He'll learn someday," "There, I've started the engines," Peppy said. "We're ready to go," "Alright, let's get the show on the road," G said. R.O.B. switched on the computer screen to show what is in front of the Great Fox. The Great Fox started to lift itself off the ground. As it slowly went up into the air, the soldiers watched.

After a while, the Great Fox was completely in the air and it took off into the atmosphere. The soldiers watched in awe as it went up into the clear, blue sky. Inside the ship, the group watched as the view of the atmosphere changed while the ship went higher and higher into it. Soon, the ship had reached space. The group's destination was directly ahead of their sight. "There it is," Rogan said as he pointed to a purple UFO-like structure which is ahead of the ship. "The enemy's headquarters,"

"So, that's what it looks like," Slippy said. "Doesn't it look like the UFO that Janga went into? The one that we saw back at Sunset City," Katt said. "Now that you mention it, it does," Guntz said. Klonoa was staring at the enemy headquarters with a stern face. "Hey, what's with Klonoa? He looks pretty tense," Rebecca asked. "He's thinking about Lolo and his grandfather," Chipple said. "Whenever his loved ones are in danger, he will always become like this,"

"It's a sign that he's very concerned about them," Guntz said. "I see," Rebecca said. "He must be really caring towards them, huh?" Claire asked. "Yeah," Klonoa said. He then looked at Claire, "I do care for them very much," "You really are serious, aren't you?" Chris asked. "More serious than anything in life!" Klonoa exclaimed.

"He's got spirit," Rogan said. "That's what I like about this kid," Kennedy said. "He's not like any ordinary kid. Instead, he's got the maturity of an adult's," "True," Panther said. "I'm impressed by that as well," "Say," Slippy said as he looked at the enemy headquarters. "is that a cannon I see on the enemy headquarters?" The group looked at the enemy base. Sure enough, there was a cannon mounted on it. It was pointed towards the Earth.

"What is that? Some kind of scientific contraption?" G said in wonder. "I have a bad feeling about that cannon," Krystal said. "Me too," Miyu said. "I think the head honcho's got something big to pull out," "It's weird having that cannon pointed to the Earth," Fay said. "That reminds me," Fox said. "Peppy, switch on the camouflage device. We won't want our enemies to see us coming," "I'll do it," Peppy said. "R.O.B,"

"Yes, sir," R.O.B. said. R.O.B. activated the Great Fox's camouflage system. With thatm, the Great Fox itself became invisible. "There. Now the enemy will have a hard time trying to stall us," Peppy said. "That'll be good," Rogan said. "Now, while we're on way to the base right now, we should make a plan," "A plan? For what?" Slippy asked. "To storm into the base," Rogan answered. "Firstly, let's make sure we are armed well,"

The group proceeded to check their weapons. The humans except Rebecca, Claire and Ada armed themselves with shotguns and handguns. Rebecca, Claire and Ada chose to use handguns and grenades. As for the anthros, the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams had their blasters with them while Klonoa, Chipple and Guntz had the Wind Ring, fists and handguns respectively. Panther and Powalski even had a sword and knife respectively.

Once preparations were complete, Rogan asked, "Alright, we all seem to be ready. We're nearing the base. Is everyone ready?" "You bet, Mr. Rogan," Klonoa said. "Let's hope that this misson will go well," Lisa said. "Don't worry, Lisa. It will," G said. "**** yeah! I've been waiting for this!" Isaac exclaimed. "Don't get too excited, Isaac," Kennedy said. "Anyway, we're getting closer to the base,"

"We better be cautious," Jill said. "There's no wondering what the enemy might do to intercept us," "We're landing at the base's platform," Peppy said. "Get ready, all," The Great Fox landed on the enemy headquarter's platform. As soon as it did, the ship's ramp came out from under it's body. "Alright, everyone, here's the plan," Rogan said. "Fox will lead us the way. He knows better about our enemies," "Good idea," Chris said. "That way, we can have a head start in what to do to respond to enemy attacks,"

"We will have to stick together," Fox said. "This is so that we can guard ourselves from incoming attacks easily," "True," Kennedy said. "If we were to separate into diferent groups, we will only do that if that's necessary," "Is there anything else we should highlight right now?" Lisa asked. "One more thing," Fox said. "Peppy and R.O.B. will stay here. This is so that they can fend off enemies who will try to attack the Great Fox with the ship's weapons. Is that okay with you, Peppy?"

"Sure thing, Fox," Peppy said. "It's a wise strategy," "Okay that concludes the discussion," Fox said. "Is everyone ready?" "Ready when you are, Fox," G said. "Okay then, team, let's move out!" The group except Peppy and R.O.B. ran out of the Great Fox. Once they were out of the Great Fox, they started to walk slowly to the enemy base's entrance. "This base sure is technological," Klonoa said. "For some reason, you can still breath out here while looking at the space sky.

"This base could be using an oxygen field," Fox said. "It's a kind of technology from Corneria where as it's name suggests, generates an invisible force field which surrounds an area to produce breathable air around it," "Amazing," Claire said. "Guess you never have that kind of technology back at Earth, huh?" Wolf asked Claire. "Not quite," Claire said.

* * *

Inside the enemy base, the ape and Janga were observing the group form the throne room via a screen which was in the air. "My Lord, our visitors have come," Janga said to the ape. "Yes, Janga," the ape said. "Let's have some fun shall we?" He then pressed a button on his throne upon finishing his own words.

* * *

The group was still walking towards the base's entrance and were halfway through their walk. The group was even being cautious of what would happen next. "No sign of enemies so far," Chris said. "The coast's clear for now," "We have to keep our guard up though," Jill said. "There's no telling what the enemy is planning," "I agree," Miyu said. "Besides, don't you all think it's too quiet?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Miyu, you're right," Fay said. "I'm beginning to think the same thing," Katt said. "Krystal, do you sense anything?" Fox asked. "No, nothing, Fox," Krystal replied. "There's still no sign of enemies," "Odd," Wolf said. "What?" Lisa asked. "I expected the enemy to intercept us immediately when we set foot here," Wolf said. "This is too quiet, just like what Miyu had said,"

"Do you think the enemy is planning something?" Panther asked Wolf. "Perhaps," Wolf said. "Anyway, we should we keep our guard up…" A sound from around the group interrupted Wolf. Flashes of light appeared around the group. To the group's shock, they were surrounded by the zombies with purple streaks on their bodies. "Not these guys again!" Rogan said as he readied his shotgun. "So, these are the zombies which made you think the Aparoids are involved in the case we're working on right now?!" Wolf said to Fox.

"Yes, Wolf," Fox said. "Looks like they've got us cornered from all directions," "This isn't good," Chris said as the zombies started to walk towards the group. "We can't just charge into an army of zombies just to get to the entrance," "I think I know of a way," Jill said. "Well, what's that?" Lisa said. "Rebecca, you, Claire and Ada go use the grenades to kill the zombies. Use them conservatively though," "Got it," Rebecca said.

"Good thing these zombies came," Chipple said. "Now I can go all out," "What do you mean?" Kennedy said. "Weren't you already doing that back at the Earth?" "You see, Mister Kennedy," Chipple said while walking out of the group. "I haven't shown my real power yet. So, has Guntz," "True," Guntz said. "I only used my guns while Chipple just used his fists while we fought back in the Earth,"

"What exactly can you do?" Lisa asked, her voice full of wonder. "This!" Chipple said as he slammed a fist onto the ground. A gigantic spike of rock then emerged in front of Chipple and knocked a massive amount of zombies up into the air. Everyone in the group except the anthros stared at Chipple's move in surprise. The zombies crashed onto the ground and dissolved into purple liquid.

The remaining zombies halted upon seeing what happened. They looked as if they didn't dare to move forward. "What's wrong, guys?" Miyu said to the zombies. "Scared already? I thought you guys were much more brave," "Looks like Chipple just scared our foes," Rogan said. "Now's our chance! Everyone, attack!" "Welcome to our judgment!" Guntz said to the zombies as he jumped into the air, his handguns in his two hands, and aimed at them.

Purple spheres of energy were then shot out by him from his guns. They exploded with great impact upon coming into contact with the zombies. In the midst of this, the rest of the group were making their way to the base's entrance and killing the zombies at the same time. "That's Guntz's power?!" Lisa said in surprise. "It is!" G said. "Let's go, let's go!"

Chipple and Guntz cleared a whole lot of the enemy forces while following their companions to the base. The more the zombies charged towards the group, the more of them which were killed. The sound of running footsteps from the group and gunshots filled the surroundings continuously.

The group was nearly reaching the base's entrance. "We're almost there!" Rogan said as they neared the door itself. "We got to hurry!" Fox said. "The zombies are about to overwhelm us!" The group ran faster. The zombies made an effort to claw at them but, their efforts were shown to be futile for they were killed by the group in no time.

At long last, the group reached the base's door. It was a purple, electronic door, the kind which slides open when people enter through it. To the group's surprise, it wouldn't open. "What in the world?!" G said. "It won't open?!" "Great!" Chris said. "Just when we were about to be rid off the zombies!" "Don't worry, guys. I've got the solution for this!" Slippy said while talking out a rectangular computer-like device with a wire in it. "I'm going to use this to hack the door!"

"That's a hacking device you got there?!" Isaac said while shooting down some zombies. "Yes, I just need to insert this wire into one of the holes on the door's panel here. Like this," Slippy inserted the hacking device's wire into a hole on a panel near the door. He quickly inputted a hacking code into the device in order to open the door itself.

The zombies came towards the group in a faster speed. They came in an unlimited number in flashes of light. At the same time, Slippy's hacking device was downloading a code to break the door's security. "Slippy, hurry!" Falco said. "We're being outnumbered!" "I know! I'm almost done!" Slippy replied. The zombies continued their assault. Soon, the door was completely hacked by Slippy.

"There!" Slippy said as he unplugged the hacking device out of the door's panel. "Let's go!" The group went into the door. The zombies tried to follow but Chipple slammed his fists into the ground, forming a pillar of rock which blocked the doorway. The group was safe inside the base for now. "Whew! We're safe," Chipple said as the group looked at the door for a while.

The members of the group turned to their backs to see what the base looked like in the inside. In their view was what appeared to be a mansion's lounge hall. Three flights of stairs were in the lounge itself leading to a higher floor with three doors on that floor. "What is this?" Rogan said. "It looks like a rich man's home in here," "I thought it would be like a research lab inside this base. Looks like I'm wrong," G said.

"It's pretty grand," Fay said. All of a sudden, Krystal sensed a presence coming towards them from one of the doors on the top floor. "What's wrong, Krystal?" Fox asked. "Someone's coming," Krystal said. She added while pointing to the door, "He's coming from there," "Let's hope it's not another load of trouble like just know," Wolf said as the group readied themselves for any possible attack.

"It better not be," Powalski said while gripping his knife hard. "I'll kill any threat in front of me," The door opened. To the group's surprise, a familiar figure stepped out of it.

It was Janga.


	17. Janga Again

16

JANGA AGAIN

"Janga!" Klonoa said. Janga put on a wicked smile and said to the group, "You all have made it this far. I must say, you guys really have the guts to come here," "Where's Klonoa's grandfather and girlfriend?" Lisa asked Janga. "Oh, those two?" Janga said. "Somewhere in this base-A place which I will definitely not tell you," "You'll tell us once we settle you," Kennedy said as he aimed his gun at Janga. "Yeah, mama ******! I'm here to make you pay for calling me a nigger right here, right now!" Isaac said to Janga.

"Well, what do we have here?" Janga said to Isaac. "You even have guts to come here. Even after you called me a ******* cat," "Yes, I do, mama ******," Isaac replied. "And I ain't talking rubbish here!" he added again as he aimed his shotgun at Janga. "You really are determined to beat me, eh?" Janga said. "Yes, we are," Miyu said. "Before that, Janga, answer this-Why are you back to life?" Guntz asked.

"Why?" Janga replied. "If you want to know why, you'll have to beat me first," "You're going to be my opponent!" Klonoa said to Janga loudly as he readied his sword. "Once I beat you, you're going to tell me where my grandfather and girlfriend are at!" "Oh, sure. But, first, let me make a little preparation for our fight," Janga snapped his fingers after speaking his words. To the group's surprise, the stairs and doors disappeared. Janga then floated down to the ground.

"What in the world…?!" Kennedy said. "W-Where'd the stairs and doors go?!" Claire exclaimed. "I'll grant your wish to fight me right now, Klonoa," Janga said. "However, I'll allow you to do that only under one condition," "Which is?" Klonoa asked. "This," Again, Janga snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Klonoa was thrown forward out of the group. The group was about to tend to him when suddenly a purple, transparent wall of energy blocked the group's path!

"What the…?!" Falco said. "Our path's been blocked!" Rebecca said. Klonoa turned around and saw the wall.

"Guys!"

"I've blocked your friends' path, boy," Janga said. "Now, this fight's only going to be between you and me alone. Interference will not be tolerated!" "Hey, what's the big deal?!" Isaac shouted at Janga. "Why do you want to fight Klonoa by yourself?!" "I was wondering the same thing," Wolf said to Janga. "Got an explanation for this?"

"You wanna know why?" Janga said in a menacing tone. "It's for revenge," "Revenge?" Ada said. "You mean revenge for getting killed by Klonoa?" "Correct," Janga replied. "Ah, I see Klonoa told you about how he sent me to my own demise," "Yes, he did," Rogan said. "How long are you going to block our way with this wall by the way?" "Why obviously, as long my fight with Klonoa goes on," Janga said. "Can't you tell?"

"Are you sure you want to face me alone, Janga?" Klonoa asked sternly. "I'm not going to go easy on you. Especially since you abducted those whom I care for very much!" "Oh, yes, I do, Klonoa," Janga said. "By the way, that's enough talk. Let's start…" Janga readied one of his claws. He swung them forward, releasing his purple shockwaves.

"…right here!"

The shockwaves went towards Klonoa at a fast speed. "The battle has started!" Lisa said. "Let's hope Klonoa will be able to win!" G said. Klonoa rolled to the side to avoid the shockwaves. The shockwaves then hit the wall behind him. "Running away, Klonoa?!" Janga said wickedly. "I won't let you…!"

Suddenly, Janga became surprised. Klonoa had swung wind shockwaves out of his own sword. The shockwaves flew towards Janga. Quickly, Janga jumped forward into the air, avoiding the shockwaves themselves. He then launched his own shockwaves again towards Klonoa. Klonoa swung his own shockwaves also and both of his and Janga's shockwaves collided, causing an explosion.

A large cloud of smoke appeared upon the collision. The cloud was very big and was taking it's time to disappear. "What now?" Rebecca asked as the group watched the fight. Klonoa watched his surroundings carefully while gripping his sword hard with both of his hands. Suddenly, to his and the group's surprise, Janga appeared behind Klonoa himself in an instant!

"What the…?!" Klonoa said. "Die, kid!" Janga said as he swept one of his claws towards Klonoa. Klonoa was knocked into the air. He was sent flying into the smoke cloud. "Klonoa!" Chipple exclaimed. "Oh, no!" Miyu said. Once Klonoa was inside the smoke cloud, Janga proceeded to hit him from all directions. He dashed around Klonoa in the air and dealt blows onto Klonoa himself with his claws.

"You let your guard down, kid!" Janga exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to give you what's next for you-A painful death!" Klonoa was hit continuously from all directions. He had a hard time blocking Janga's blows due to the smoke blocking his view. "This isn't good!" Chris said. "Klonoa's being knocked from all sides!" "Let's just break through this wall!" Powalski shouted as he moved towards the energy wall. "I'm sick of seeing Janga…!"

Wolf stopped him and said, "No, let him be. Klonoa can think of something," Klonoa thought hard about what to do as he continued receiving damage from Janga's attacks. _I_'_ve got to find a way to save myself_! his mind exclaimed. Klonoa thought even harder. Suddenly, he heard something as Janga whizzed towards him without Klonoa himself knowing.

He thought he was imagining things. He thought he heard something like a current of wind. However, after some quick thinking, he knew what he heard was not his imagination. Klonoa then heard Janga come towards him. Quickly, he swung his sword. To the group's surprise, Klonoa managed to strike Janga with a powerful sword slash. The slash of his sword released a strong current of wind which cleared the smoke cloud in an instant.

Janga was sent aback. He landed on his two feet, a large tear visible on his coat. Beneath the tear was a bloody cut. "He did it," Rebecca said in amazement. "Klonoa did it!" "But, how?" Claire asked. Janga placed his hand on the cut he received. He shouted at Klonoa, "Impossible! How could you anticipate my move?!"

Klonoa just kept quiet. In the midst of the situation, Guntz smiled. He then said to Claire, "You want to know how Klonoa could anticipate Janga's next move?" "How?" Claire replied. "You see," Guntz said. "Klonoa has this special ability which he's very good in. It's an ability which helped him in a lot of battles," "And what is that ability?" Jill asked.

"Simple. The ability to sense currents of wind," Guntz answered. "Klonoa was able to sense the swift sounds of the wind due to Janga's fast movements earlier," "Is that really possible?" Lisa asked in surprise. "Yes, Miss Lisa," Chipple said. "In fact, due to Klonoa having such an ability, he has been given a famous title,"

"Which is?" Rogan asked. Chipple looked at Klonoa and replied, "The child of the wind. He is even called Klonoa of the Wind. That is his full name," The group looked at Klonoa. "Amazing," Krystal said. "He uses the wind to his advantage," "That… That's awesome…" Isaac said in awe. "True, but, looks like Klonoa's having a problem also," G said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Fay asked.

"Just look at him," G said. "He's received a whole lot of blows from Janga before he could even land a counterattack. For him to turn the tide once more, it could be difficult," "Don't say that, mister! Put some faith in Klonoa!" Chipple said. G replied, "But…" "The boy has a point," Panther said. "We have come this far so we should believe in Klonoa instead of doubting,"

"True," Rebecca said. "We all know how you fell, G. Everyone back in Earth's waiting for us so let's trust that Klonoa will win this match," "Well said, missy," Panther said. "Alright," G said. "Sorry, I was just worried about Klonoa, that's all," "We understand," Katt said. "Anyway, we should continue observing Klonoa's fight. Let's hope for the best,"

Klonoa and Janga had stared at each other sternly for some time. Finally, Janga spoke, "I don't care what trick you used to slash me earlier. But, I'll definitely kill you now!" "Try it," Klonoa said, readying his sword. "I'm not going to hold back on you," "Heh, you said that, huh?" Janga said with a wicked smile. "Yes, why?" Klonoa asked.

"You're being naïve right now, boy," Janga said. "I've got another trick up my sleeve," "I've been expecting you to say that," Klonoa said. "So, what's this trick of yours which you're going to show me?" "I'll show you, Klonoa," Janga said. "However, let me warn you. You will die right here once I let you witness my trick here," "Why's that?" Klonoa asked sternly.

"Watch," Janga said with an evil smile. Soon, a dark aura enveloped Janga. Klonoa and the group were surprised upon seeing it. "What is that?" Falco asked. Suddenly, Krystal felt a tremendous spark go past her mind. "Krystal, what is it?" Fox asked. "I sense something immense form Janga," Krystal answered. "Something evil," "What's that you say?" Chris said. "Something evil?" "What exactly is that evil thing?" Wolf asked.

"Janga… He… He's… I mean, I feel that something terrifying will emerge out of him!" Krystal replied. "What will?" Rogan asked in wonder. "Look," Krystal said. The group looked at Janga. To their shock, purple streaks appeared on Janga's face. They even appeared on his claws. Klonoa was also shocked upon seeing what happened.

"Hey, that's…!" Kennedy said. "He's got those streaks too?!" G said. "Don't tell me the Aparoids did something to him!" Slippy said. "Most probably yes," Krystal said. "In fact, Janga's powers are now multiplying. Klonoa's at a disadvantage!" "What?!" Kennedy said. "That's not good," G said. "Let's hope Klonoa knows what to do!"

"He better not die, man!" Isaac stated. Klonoa stared at Janga with shock. "Janga, you…" Klonoa said. "Surprised, eh?" Janga said wickedly. "Now let me show you my true strength!" Janga leapt forward and flew towards Klonoa. He trusted one of his claws forward to pierce Klonoa but, Klonoa himself managed to block the blow.

As Klonoa blocked the blow, he felt his own self being pushed back. "What the…?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Janga's become stronger!" Chris said. "This isn't good!" "I will win this match, Klonoa!" Janga shouted as he continued pushing Klonoa with all his might. "Now, die!" Janga used his other claw to and swept Klonoa away. Klonoa was sent flying into a wall. Smoke emerged from the impact between Klonoa and the wall itself.

"Klonoa!" Guntz shouted. "This is bad! Can't we do something to help him!?" Chris said. "Ada, give me all the grenades you have! I'm sick of waiting here so let's blow this **** transparent wall!" "Isaac, don't be foolish! There's no way you can use something that small to blow up something this big!" Claire said. Janga heard the conversation. He laughed wickedly and said to the group, "Fools! Do you really want to break through the wall?!"

"Yes, mama ******! Why?!" Isaac replied. Janga chuckled evilly. "Let me tell you this-If any one of you disturbs that wall one bit, it will cause an explosion in the area you people are trapped in, killing all of you," Hearing what Janga said, the group became shocked. "So, if you guys want to save your stupid friend here, I dare you all too!" Janga added. "Unless you all are scared…"

"We are not scared, you punk!" Wolf shouted. "Heh, you're right. You're not scared," Janga said. "Speaking of being scared, I think Klonoa's scared about one thing now," "Which is?" Fox said. "He's just afraid that I'm going to kill his stupid girlfriend and grandfather! He's such a wimp! You call him a hero trying to rescue people when he's scared of something at the same time?! Hah! What a scam!" Janga teased.

"Don't you say anything bad about Klonoa!" Chipple exclaimed angrily. "Shut up, kid!" Janga boomed. "It's Klonoa's fault that I was killed long ago. Therefore, in addition to the pain I am causing him now, I'm going to mock him forever and ever! Not just him but, his loved ones…!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?! Don't interrupt my speech you…!" Janga was surprised when he turned towards the source of the voice. Klonoa was standing in front of the damaged wall. His face had a scratch which bled. His head was down, making his whole face unseen. "Did I just hear that right? What did you just say?" Klonoa said, rage growing in his voice.

"Oh, you want to know what I said, eh?" Janga said in a teasing manner. "I said your loved ones are stupid…!" Janga was interrupted when he felt a sharp current of wind go past him. It made a small cut on his face. He felt surprised upon what happened. "Let me give you a warning," Klonoa sternly stated as he had his white wings grow on his back .His green aura came to him and had light currents of wind blowing out of it.

"Don't ever call my loved ones STUPID!!!"

Klonoa looked towards Janga in the eye as he shouted angrily. The currents of wind which his green aura had released became stronger and pushed Janga back. Janga tried to resist being pushed away by trying to keep his feet on the ground. The group even felt the pressure of the wind. "What is this?!" Claire asked. "Such power!" Rogan said while shielding his eyes from the wind.

"That's what happens if you make Klonoa real mad, guys!" Guntz said. "Janga's just pushed his button!" "You mean rage can strengthen him?!" Rebecca said. "Yes," Chipple said. "Klonoa's not just called Klonoa of the Wind. When he becomes this mad, he is known as the Child of the Storm," "Child of the Storm?" Jill said.

"Yes," Chipple said. "When he becomes extremely stressed or angry, his powers will multiply in an unbelievably high rate. Hence, his capabilities of controlling wind will be so powerful it will be as if he's controlling storms," "At this rate, Klonoa is at an equal level of strength with Janga!" Krystal said. "That's right," Guntz said. "By the way, we should watch this match. To tell you the truth, it's been some time since Klonoa showed this power,"

Klonoa gave Janga a venomous glare as Janga is being pushed by the strong wind. "You bastard!" Janga said. "How could you become stronger!? I should be winning already!" Shut up!" Klonoa flew towards Janga and swung his swords towards him. Janga evaded the blow. At this moment, the currents of wind stopped.

All of a sudden, Klonoa appeared behind Janga. He swung his sword to land a blow on Janga but Janga blocked it with one of his claws. Janga then pushed Klonoa aback but Klonoa never flew far behind. He flew back to Janga who even started to fly towards Klonoa. "You wanna fight, kid?! Then, die!" Janga shouted.

"I'm going to get you for what you just said about my loved ones!" Klonoa shouted angrily. Klonoa and Janga clashed with each other. They clanked their sword and claws respectively and pushed each other aback. They then flew around in the air and repeated the same thing over and over again. During this, Klonoa let out cries of anger each and every time his sword clanked with Janga's claws.

"What a fierce fight," Kennedy said. "Who's going to win?" Fox said. "I guess we'll have to watch until the end to find out," Rogan said. Klonoa and Janga continued clanking their weapons in mid-air. "Heh, I must admire you, kid. You've gotten stronger already," Janga said as he battled Klonoa. "Don't you praise me, bastard!"

Saying this, Klonoa swung his sword. The swing of his sword was so fast that Janga had to dodge it instead of defending against it. "Nice try, kid! But, this is going to be the end of the line for you…!" Janga was about to finish his words when Klonoa had appeared in front of him in an instant. Janga and the group were surprised upon this.

"Say goodbye," Klonoa said. Klonoa swung his sword. A disgusting slicing sound was heard in the air. To the group's horror, Janga's hands had been sliced off.


	18. The True Adversary

17

THE TRUE ADVERSARY

Janga cried out in pain. He went down onto the ground and lay on it. Blood flowed out of his wrists in a very fast speed, forming pools of blood around Janga. "You!" Janga shouted angrily to Klonoa as Klonoa himself floated down towards Janga's body. "How dare you cut my hands off! I am the almighty! I should have won…!"

A pierce into Janga's shoulder by Klonoa using his sword stopped Janga's words. "You insulted my grandfather," Klonoa said with a voice full of hatred. "So what?" Janga said while resisting the pain from being stabbed. "You deserved it!" The wall blocking the group disappeared. "Hey, the wall's gone!" Slippy stated. "Let's go!" Falco said. "Wait," Wolf stopped Falco. "Let's observe the situation first,"

Klonoa and Janga continued talking. Both Klonoa and Janga's words of hatred to each other could be heard by the group. "I deserve to call your grandfather stupid," Janga said angrily. "I will mock you and your loved ones in return for what you did to me in the past!" "Keep quiet!" Klonoa said while twisting his sword into Janga's shoulder. "You're acting like a child, Janga, so, get real!"

"Oh, am I?" Janga asked in return. "No, I'm not, you idiot! I just want to achieve my goal-To become the ultimate elemental just to defeat you, Klonoa!" "Oh, is it?" Klonoa asked. "Yes, why?" Janga said with a wicked smile. "Let me guess, you scared of me now?" "No, I'm not," Klonoa said as he pulled his sword out of Janga's shoulder. "By the way, that's enough talk,"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Janga said. Klonoa lifted up his sword, as if he wanted to behead Janga. "Wait… You're not going to…" Janga said in surprise. "Yes, Janga. You teased those whom I love very much. Therefore, you should pay," Klonoa replied. "Wait! You can't! I want to defeat you!" Janga shouted back.

"Then, I'm afraid it's too late," Klonoa replied. "You've made me really mad, Janga. So…" Klonoa swung his sword down. "…just die RIGHT HERE!!!" Klonoa's sword went down towards Janga's neck. However, before it could connect with Janga's neck, a hand stopped Klonoa's arm from fully bringing his sword down. It was Guntz's hand.

The whole group had arrived at the scene. They were looking at both Klonoa and Janga, wondering what would happen next. "Guntz, what are you doing?!" Klonoa said angrily. "Let go of my hand!" "There's no need to finish him off, Klonoa," Guntz said. "He's going to die anyway," "I said let go of me!" Klonoa exclaimed as he shook Guntz's hand off. " Listen, he just insulted my girlfriend and grandfather so I'm going to make him pay!"

"Klonoa, don't!" Rogan said. "That's being too heartless! You're never like that!" "Shut up!" Klonoa shouted. "I'm going to kill Janga! I definitely am going to do so! And if you stop me I'll…!" "Klonoa!" Guntz exclaimed. Klonoa stopped talking. Guntz added, "Do you remember what we were taught about when we were nominated as heroes?"

Klonoa just kept quiet, his face still showing a maddened expression. "We were taught to deal with evil through justice. It's true it involved killing the evil themselves. But, have you forgotten one thing?" Klonoa squint his eyes. "A true hero does not heartlessly kill his enemy no matter how evil that enemy is. Instead, a true hero would give a little bit of mercy to the enemy himself,"

Hearing this, Klonoa showed a surprised expression on his face. His eyes slowly opened wide in surprise. "If you kill Janga here in a way that people other than your close friends think is heartless, you may not be known as a hero anymore. You may be known as a brute who only cares for his own self. Do you want that?"

Hearing Guntz's words once more, Klonoa looked down onto the ground with a hard, stern look on his face. He still did not say anything. Krystal walked up to Klonoa, knelt beside him and said, "Klonoa, we all know how you feel. I lost all the people whom I loved very much a long time ago you see. But, I kept my calm while looking for the truth although of course, I was angry at what happened to me,"

Klonoa kept quiet again. "We understand how you feel, Klonoa," Rebecca said. "Besides, cheer up," Rebecca smiled. "We all are going to have a nice vacation together after all this is over, right?" Klonoa looked up at the group. His face went back to normal and he said softly, "Yeah, sorry, guys. I just love my girlfriend and grandfather very much," "By the way, your face's hurt," Krystal said to Klonoa while lifting her hand towards his face. "I should heal it,"

"Thank you," Klonoa said as Krystal started to heal the scratch on his face. Janga was breathing heavily. He then said to the group, "You may have beaten me but, I'm not going to tell you all where Klonoa's loved ones are at!" "What?!" Kennedy said. "You promised to tell you cat faced bastard!" Powalski yelled at Janga. "If you want to trick us, I'll kill you!"

"Powalski, calm down," Wolf said. "It's no use shouting at him. He looks as if he wants to hide the info we need from us," "No, Wolf," Isaac said. "I agree with Powalski that we kill Janga if Janga himself doesn't want to cooperate with us-Like this!" Isaac pointed his shotgun at Janga's head. "Isaac, relax," Rogan said. "We need to get whatever info that we need from Janga,"

"Who cares, ******!" Isaac replied. "I already said that I have a score to settle with him! Haven't you forgotten, mama ******?!" "Calm down, Isaac," Chris said. "We know you're mad at Janga but, if we kill him now, we won't get a lead on our case," "He's right," Fox said. "We all should keep it cool,"

"But…!" Isaac said. "No buts!" Chris said. "If you kill him, we'll lose something in this case!" Hearing Chris's words, Isaac looked at Janga sternly. He then turned his eyes to back to Chris and said in an unsatisfied tone, "Alright. Fine. But, if Janga retaliates, we kill him," Isaac moved away from Janga as soon he finished talking. Rogan walked towards Janga and said in a firm tone, "Now, Janga, you are to answer whatever questions I impose to you now. First of all, who is behind all of what had happened back in the Earth?"

"I ain't telling, pal," Janga said in a weak but rebellious manner. "If you won't talk we'll kill you!" Isaac shouted as he pointed his shotgun towards Janga. "Isaac, keep it down!" G said. "Didn't we agree that we would get information from Janga first?" Isaac let out a soft grunt as he moved his shotgun down. "You have one last chance to cooperate with us," Rogan said to Janga. "If you do so, we will let you rest here peacefully. If not, we will have no choice but to end your life right here,"

"I'm not going to tell what you want to know no matter how many times you people push me to," Janga replied. "However, I'll tell one thing," He turned to Fox and said, "You're Fox McCloud aren't you?" Fox became surprised hearing Janga's question. "Wha…?! How do you know my name?!" Fox asked. "That doesn't matter. Now, for the actual thing which I want to tell you-The one who planned everything from the very beginning is someone you know very well…"

"Someone I know?" Fox said. The group looked at Fox in wonder. "Someone you know very weeeeeeelllll…" Janga's words trailed off as he breathed out his last words. He was dead. "He's dead…" Rebecca said. "Finally," Powalski said in a slightly irritated tone. "I hated that guy," "Let's get a move on, everyone," Rogan said. "But, before that, there's something I'm wondering about,"

"About what Janga said I suppose?" Miyu said. Rogan looked at Fox and asked, "What do you make of it, Fox?" "I'm not sure…" Fox answered. "My team's made many enemies through our own adventures but, if what Janga said was true, I can't think of one particular nemesis of mine who would still be on the loose. I mean, they're all dead. How could one of them still be alive?"

"Janga said he was resurrected from the dead remember?" Kennedy said. "If he was revived after being dead for a long time, there's a high chance that what Janga said was not a bluff," "I have a bad feeling about this…" Fay said. "Anyway, we should proceed with the mission," Rogan said. "Come on, all,"

In an instant, the stairs and doors that disappeared earlier came back to the mansion hall. "The stairs and doors are back," Rebecca said. "Well, good for us," Katt said as the group walked to the stairs. "Let's get a move on," The group went up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor of the hall, the group looked at the three doors. "Let's see here… Which door should we take?" Rogan said with a hand under his chin.

"I wonder what's behind these doors," Slippy said. "Beats us," Wolf said. "Speaking about the doors, I propose we go into the one in the center," "How about we split up and go into each door instead?" Chris suggested. "No, I think that's not the best thing to do for now," Fox said. "If we do that, we might lengthen the time to find the mastermind behind everything. What I'm trying to say is that we should find him ASAP because if he's got a trick to play on us, we won't know how soon he would do so,"

"Fox's got a point," G stated. "Okay, Fox. If you say so," Chris said. "Then, shall we follow Wolf's suggestion?" Miyu asked. "Let's give it a shot," Rogan said. "Come on," The group proceeded towards the door in the center. Just then, Krystal stopped at her tracks and looked behind, down the stairs. "Is something the matter, Krystal?" Panther asked while the group looked at her questioningly.

"No, it's nothing. Let's proceed," Hearing this, the group went on their way. Rogan cautiously opened the door. He signaled for the group to stop for he wanted to check the surroundings beyond the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he signaled for the group to follow him. As the group entered what's beyond the door, Rogan said, "There's nothing special in here. Just a room with brick walls and a lift which is right in front of us,"

"Shall we ride the lift then?" Falco asked. "That's exactly what I was about to say," Rogan said as the group walked to the lift. Inside the lift, the group saw that there was no control panel in it to access to higher floors much to their surprise. "That's weird," Slippy said. "There's one floor up ahead?" "Maybe we're heading straight to the head honcho himself," G said as the lift's door closed.

The lift went up. "What makes you guess so?" Guntz said to G as the lift went up. "Nothing, just a rough guess," G replied. All of a sudden, Krystal sensed a very deadly presence. This made her kneel down on the ground and hold her head with her hands. "Krystal!" Fox said as he kneeled next to her. "What's the matter?!"

"G just guessed it," Krystal said with a voice full of shock. "We are heading to the mastermind himself," "What?!" Kennedy said as the group became surprised. "Are you sure?!" Jill asked. "Yes," Krystal said, still holding her head. "In fact, this presence… It feels familiar," "Familiar?" Fox said. "No, wait, it can't be…!"

"Yes, Fox," Krystal said as she stopped holding her head and looked at Fox. "What Janga said to you earlier could be true!" The moment Krystal finished speaking, the lift's door opened. Everyone went out of the lift and found themselves in another room with brick walls. A door was ahead of them. "How could this be?" Falco asked as the group stopped in their tracks to think. "All of the enemies the Star Fox team had made are dead!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Miyu said, looking at the door. "We'll have to enter through that door ourselves," "Exactly," Chris said while the group faced the door. "Okay, everyone, this is the final battle. You all ready?" "We all are," Ada said. "Let's kick the head honcho's ***, everybody!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Alright then, let's walk in," Hearing Chris's words, the group went straight for the door. Rogan went ahead first once again. He checked to see if the coast was clear once more and signaled for the group to enter. Once the whole group entered, they found themselves in a throne room. A king's throne was seen ahead of them, with it's back facing the group.

"Okay, first of all, we saw a rich guy's mansion hall. Now, what is this? Are we in the medieval period already?" Isaac asked. Krystal suddenly gasped softly upon seeing something. "Everyone, look up there!" she said, pointing to something. The group looked at where she pointed. A screen was seen above the king's throne. It showed the cannon-like device which was seen on the enemy base earlier. "Hey, that's the cannon we saw earlier! The one we saw when we were coming here!" Guntz said.

"Does that mean the mastermind really has something big to pull out?!" Miyu asked. "Quite right!" a voice boomed from the king's throne. "I am planning something!" "Who's there?!" Kennedy asked as the humans pointed their guns towards the throne. "Whoever you are, raise your hands where we can see them! You're under arrest for utilizing biological weapons to harm innocent people!"

"Under arrest?" the voice said. It then chuckled and added, "Fool. You can't take me in," "If you're stubborn, pal, we'll force your *** to move out of that **** throne!" Isaac exclaimed. "Okay," the voice said. "But, first, allow me to introduce myself," The throne was spun towards the group's front view. As it did, the members of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams were shocked upon seeing who was sitting on the throne.

"What in the world…?!" Wolf asked. "No, it can't be!" Miyu exclaimed. "Andross!" Fox said. The ape wearing the blue robe, called Andross, was the person who sat at the throne. "Andross, you're supposed to be dead!" Falco shouted. "What happened?!" "What happened?" Andross asked with an antagonistic smile. "I was revived that's all,"

"Revived?!" Katt said. "How?!" "Hold on a second. You know him, Fox?" Rogan asked. The humans and Klonoa's group looked at the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams questioningly. "He's one of my team's greatest nemesis," Fox stated. "My team killed him a few times. He does come back to life after each time we kill him but, I never thought he would be back again. The last time we faced him, he was confirmed dead!"

"Is that so?" Jill asked. "You heard him, fellas," Andross said to the group. "My greatest enemy, Fox McCloud, is right in what he said," "So, you're the one who's behind everything," Rogan said to Andross. "What are you planning?" "And what's this about Fox being your greatest enemy?" Claire asked. "Now, now, calm down, I'll answer your questions one by one. Before I tell what I plan however, let me tell all of you about how I came back to life,"

"How's that?" Falco asked. "Simple," Andross said. "When the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams took down the Aparoids long ago, the Aparoid Queen revived me right before she died," "What?!" Wolf said. "No way…" Fay said in surprise. "How would she do that if she didn't know who you are?!" Powalski asked. "Actually, long before the Aparoids started to attack the Lylat System, I went to them as a lingering soul after my last defeat by Fox," Andross answered. "I made a deal with them which is should the Queen die one day, she would revive me with Aparoid powers,"

"Why would she revive a stranger like you?" Miyu asked. "Because I told the Queen herself that once I come back to life, I'll continue her legacy," Andross said. "Tell me Andross-When the Queen said you will be revived with her powers, does that mean you have acquired an Aparoid's power?" Krystal asked. "Quite right," Andross said, sounding impressed. "As expected of the Star Fox team's telepath, Krystal McCloud, Fox's wife,"

"Hey, we're here to end your lunacy, pal, so, don't praise us as if we're your friends!" Isaac exclaimed to Andross. "He's right," Chris said. "In fact," Chris added as he walked towards the front of the group. "I have one thing to tell you straight in the face, Andross. You will pay for all the **** you caused back in the Earth!" "Hmph," Andross replied. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. That's because I'm going to kill all of you right here,"

Andross pressed a button on his throne. "But, before that, look up at the screen," he said. The group looked at the screen above Andross's throne. To their shock, the cannon's tip was charging purple energy. "What the…!?" Rogan said. "Is that cannon going to fire?!" Lisa asked. "That's right! It's loaded with the special Aparoid Virus! Once this thing hits the Earth, all inhabitants in it will become zombies with Aparoid-like powers!" Andross said with an evil smile. "And what's more, it will fire in one hour's time!"

"What in the world…?! Why are you doing this!?" Claire asked. "Revenge," Andross replied, his face suddenly showing hatred. "Fox McCloud beat me many times. He's been nominated as Corneria's hero all the time. So, I planned to make an army of creatures with the Aparoid Virus for me to use in order to dominate the Lylat System in return for what Fox did to me!"

"You're crazy!" Kennedy said. "I'm not!" Andross shouted with a wicked smile. "Let's play a game! Beat me in one hour's time and you will be able to save the Earth! If not, perish!" "Why you…!" Miyu said angrily, clenching her fists. "Now, let the game begin! I'll show you all my true power!!!"

Andross then grunted continuously as he crossed his arms in the air. Soon, eight pairs of tentacles sprouted out of his back and Andross himself floated in the air.


	19. Decisive Battle

18

DECISIVE BATTLE

"Wha…?! Andross's floating in the air!" Rebecca said. "Get ready! Here he comes!" Fox said. "And could someone keep track of the time?! We have one hour to finish this!" Chris exclaimed. "I will," Rogan said, looking at his watch. "Come on, let's do it!" Seeing the group's determination in beating him, Andross said, "I must admit you all are quite impressive. You've come this far to stop me. However, I'll prevent that from becoming a reality right now!"

Andross crossed his arms and grunted continuously as flower bulb-like structures grew at the end of his tentacles. Once they grew completely, they opened up and Andross said, "Oh, my Aparoids! Come to me and besiege all of those who are in front of you!" Upon Andross's words, the bulbs began to shake. Soon, swarms of Aparoids came out of them in a rapid pace. Their appearance was similar to that of a spider's.

"Aparoids?!" Falco said in shock. "These are the actual Aparoids?!" Kennedy asked. "There's no time to talk! Rogan, have all the humans among us fire at the Aparoids! We anthros will take care of Andross!" Fox said. "Got it! Take care!" Rogan replied as the anthros made their move. "I'll stay with the humans!" Slippy said. "I think they need at least some technological backup!"

"Okay! Just do your best!" Fox said as the anthros ran further away from the humans. Soon, a ferocious battle took place. The humans and Slippy gunned down the swarming Aparoids at a rapid pace. The anthros other than Slippy killed tons of Aparoids as they continued running towards Andross. "There's so many of them!" Powalski exclaimed while swinging his knife around. "Keep going!" Miyu shouted. "We can't fall!"

The anthros nearly reached Andross. "Aparoids, stop them!" Andross commanded upon seeing the anthros nearing him. A wall of Aparoids blocked the anthros' path. Each of them shot a purple ball of energy out of their mouths. "Incoming!" Fox said as the anthros stopped in their tracks. "Like that would stop us!" Miyu said as she ran forward.

Quickly, Miyu stopped and made hand signs. She then inhaled and breathed a large stream of fire out of her mouth. The flames collided with the energy balls, causing them to explode and wipe out the Aparoids blocking the anthros' path. "Nice one, Miyu," Panther praised. "As expected from the flame elemental," "It was nothing," Miyu replied with a smile.

"Talk later, guys! Andross's right in front of us!" Fox said. As the smoke from the explosion was settling down, Andross said, "Nicely done, Miyu. Now's my turn," All of a sudden, a purple laser beam was shot towards the anthros. "Move!" Falco shouted. The anthros were split into two groups. The Star Fox and Star Wolf teams were on one side while Klonoa's group was in the other. Another explosion occurred for the beam hit the ground.

"Impressive," Andross remarked while the smoke settled. "But, not good enough," Andross snapped his fingers. A swarm of Aparoids surrounded the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams including Klonoa's group. "Great, we're surrounded!" Wolf said. "What should we do?" Fay asked, worried. "Klonoa, this is bad!" Guntz stated. "I know. We'll just have to fight!" Klonoa said.

At the humans' side, Slippy saw what happened. "My friends are in trouble! We got to help!" Slippy ran towards his friends but, G pulled his arm to stop him and said, "No, we can't! We're busy with our own enemies here!" "But…!" Slippy said, sounding worried. "They'll be fine. Believe in them," G said. "He's right, man!" Isaac exclaimed. "here come the enemies!"

Aparoids charged toward the human group. "Get down!" Ada said as she threw a grenade towards a big group of them. The grenade exploded, killing a lot of the Aparoids and causing the surviving ones to scatter around for a moment. "Fire, all!" Rogan said. The humans then fired their weapons killing more Aparoids. Slippy hurled energy bombs at them while firing his blaster.

Back at the anthros' side, the Aparoids charged towards them. There were so many that they could not fight back fast. "We can't counterattack!" Falco said as the Aparoids came closer towards the anthros. "We have to try!" Krystal said as she fended off the Aparoids with her rod. "We can't give up just yet!" Katt said while swinging her blaster's chain around.

At Klonoa's side, Klonoa and his friends tried to push the Aparoids away from them. "They're closing in on us!" Guntz said. "We wouldn't win!" Klonoa said. "Oh, no, they don't! Just watch!" Saying this, Chipple used his super strength and knocked a ton of Aparoids aback. They crashed onto the ceiling and were killed.

"Now, Klonoa!" Chipple exclaimed. Klonoa turned his sword into the Wind Shuriken. He threw it and the shuriken sliced through more Aparoids. "Let's move to Fox!" Guntz said as he fired his guns. "Yeah, come on!" Klonoa said as he ran towards the Star Fox team's side first. Guntz and Chipple followed Klonoa. Guntz fired his guns furiously at the Aparoids while Chipple punched them in the same manner.

The Star Fox team was about to be overwhelmed by the Aparoids when Fox saw Klonoa and his friends come to them. "Look, Klonoa's coming to us!" Fox said. "He's killing a lot of the Aparoids!" "Then, we'll fight harder!" Falco said as he pushed back a lot of Aparoids. "We're not going to lose here!" "Yeah, come on!" Katt exclaimed.

With this, the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams' morale rose. They destroyed a lot of the Aparoids with their efforts. Seeing this, Andross said to himself, "They're not going to outsmart me that easily," He snapped his fingers. An Aparoid charged towards Chipple. It was so fast Chipple couldn't land a punch on it. The next thing he knew, he was bitten in the arm by it.

The Star Fox and Star Wolf teams along with Klonoa, Guntz, Slippy and the humans saw what happened. "Chipple!" Klonoa said. "Get off him, you freak!" Guntz shouted as he shot the Aparoid's head. As the Aparoid dropped dead onto the ground, Chipple clutched his bitten arm. "You okay?" Klonoa asked Chipple as he and Guntz approached Chipple.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Ugh!"

All of a sudden, Chipple dropped onto his knees. "What's wrong?!" Guntz asked. "My strength… It's fading…" Chipple answered. "What?!" Klonoa said. "What's wrong with Chipple?" Fay asked. "That's strange. He's losing his strength for an unknown reason," Krystal said. "What?" Panther said. Andross laughed wickedly, his Aparoids grouping up next to him.

"Fools! My Aparoids have the ability to drain all your strength with just one bite!" Andross exclaimed. "Can you survive the game now?" "You dirty trickster!" Isaac shouted at Andross. "Can't you play this ******* game fair and square?!" "Nope, because I host this game and as the host, I am free to do anything I want!" Andross replied. "And by the way, you all have half an hour left to complete the game!"

Rogan looked at his watch. Andross was right. Half an hour has just passed. "Hey, Andross, before we continue the game, tell us something. Why is Janga alive? He was killed long ago," Guntz said. "Oh, Janga. Yes, yes, I'll tell all of you. I revived him," "You revived him? How?" Miyu asked. "By using the Aparoid Virus," Andross said. "You see, it has a capability augmenting living beings, dead or alive, with Aparoid powers,"

"Just what is this Aparoid Virus?!" Chris asked. "It's a special virus I created using the Aparoid cells in my blood," Andross seemed proud of his work. "And with it, I created the zombies which you all have fought earlier in the Earth," "Hold on a minute!" Kennedy said. "If that's so, how did you know about the Tyrants?! Only the Earthlings knew about them!"

"I searched for information in my base here. Since I am from the Lylat System, I built this base with Lylatian technology which I used to search for that very information," Andross stated. "And you even created the elementals to attack us and infected the EFI facility with the Aparoid Virus, right?" Rogan asked. "Precisely," Andross said. "By the way, that's enough talk. It's time I continued playing the game. Aparoids, get them!"

The Aparoids charged towards the group. "Regroup!" Fox said as his team and the Star Wolf team ran to Klonoa's side. Guntz carried the weakened Chipple on his shoulder as they did. The humans and Slippy prepared themselves to fight the enemies. The Aparoids shot out purple balls of energy from their mouths continuously to the group. "They're faster than before!" Falco stated as everyone dodged the energy balls as swift as they could.

"Rogan, get over here!" Fox called out to the humans' side. "We need assistance!" "I got you!" Rogan said. "Everyone, let's go!" The humans and Slippy ran towards the anthros while firing their guns. "Ada, use a ******* grenade now!" Isaac said. "I've run out of them," Ada said. "So has Claire and Rebecca," "What?! Oh, man!" "So, how are we going to kill a lot of these things now?!" Lisa asked.

"Keep running then!" G exclaimed. "We have no choice but to fight harder!" "Oh, ****!" Isaac shouted. "What's wrong?" Rogan asked. "I'm out of **** ammo!" Isaac replied. "I don't even have spares!" "That reminds me, guys," Rebecca said, worried. "I think we've got ammo problem here thanks to how much we've been using our guns,"

Rebecca was right. As the humans ran, they realized that their spare ammunition was becoming less and less. If the Aparoids kept attacking them, the ammunition would be no more, leading to what would be the human's impending doom. "What are we going to do?" Chris asked as he reloaded his weapon. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue fighting," Rogan said. "It's the best we can do! Let's go all!"

Andross observed the battle, confident that he will win. "It's time I ended this," Andross said with a snap of his fingers. The Aparoids started to circle the anthros and humans. Three of them, however, flew over them and shot out three purple colored balls out of their mouth. The balls went down towards the anthros and humans. Much to their shock, the balls turned into nets which trapped them!

The three Aparoids joined their own kind in circling the group. "I've waited long enough for you all to die. It's time I killed all of you straightaway," Andross said to the group. "Oh, yeah?!" Isaac shouted angrily. "We'll kill you first!" Andross lifted a hand up. On it's palm, purple energy gathered at it. "It's too bad you all couldn't beat me. You all just had twenty more minutes left. Oh, well, I'll just kill all of you and consider that I win,"

The purple energy continued to gather at Andross's palm. The Aparoids gathered next to Andross himself. "He's going to kill us!" Kennedy said. "Let me cut the net," Chris said as he took out a knife. To his surprise, the net wouldn't get cut. "What?!" Chris exclaimed. "It won't cut?!" Andross laughed wickedly. "Fool! Those nets are specially made out of the Aparoid's cells. The cells can cause those nets to harden!"

"No…" Lisa said. "Is this the end?" Rogan asked, feeling defeated. Miyu was thinking hard about what to do. _What are we going to do_? _If this keeps up_, _we'll all die_! As Miyu continued to think, something struck her mind. She then said to Fay, "Fay, let's do it!" Fay turned to Miyu, confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "The power! If we use that, we'll still have a chance to beat Andross!"

"Are you sure? You know about it's effects!"

"We have to do it! We'll die if we don't!"

Miyu then closed her eyes. Seeing this, Fay did the same. "Hey, what's this I hear about power?" G asked. "So, they want to use it, huh?" Fox said. "Hey, you sound as if you know about that," Chris said. "What's going on?" "Watch," Krystal said. Miyu and Fay recited a chant. Their voices echoed throughout the whole of Andross's throne room.

Hearing this, Andross's face showed an expression of surprise. He then put his sinister look back on his face and said, "Heh, I don't know what you all up to but, whatever it is, it does not change the fact that you all will die!" Just then, an orange and blue aura covered Miyu and Fay completely as they continued chanting. The humans looked at the two wondering what would happen next.

"Enough with the chanting. Just die!" Andross shot out a purple beam of energy from his charged up palm. The beam was aimed at the Star fox team first. Andross laughed wickedly. "Die, Fox McCloud! This is for what you have done to me!" Suddenly, a large wall of ice appeared in front of the group, shielding the group from the laser beam. Andross became shocked upon seeing what happened.

"Thought you beat us already?" Miyu said from behind the wall. "Think again," The wall was destroyed all of a sudden by what appeared to be a wave of fire. It even destroyed all of the Aparoids that were near Andross. Andross resisted the heat of the wave and only received a few scratches on his face. Later, to his shock, the group was free from the nets. The nets were not seen anywhere.

The group stood up on their feet. To the humans' surprise, they saw that Miyu and Fay looked different. The two walked out to the front of the group. Miyu had flames burning at her fists, tail and at the tip of her ears. Her eye pupils turned orange in color. As for Fay, her eye pupils turned a different color just that it was ice blue.

Klonoa, Chipple and Guntz were even surprised when they looked at the duo. "What just happened?" Rebecca asked. "What you just witnessed, Rebecca, is Miyu and Fay's true power," Fox answered Rebecca's question. "True power?" Jill asked. "That's right," Krystal said. "This is the fullest extent of their elemental powers. It is always kept sealed inside their bodies until they really need to use it,"

Andross lifted a finger towards Miyu and Fay. "You two! What did you just do?!" "Sorry, Andross," Miyu said with a confident smile. "But, playtime's over," Andross clenched his fists. "You! You'll never win against me! Go and die!" Andross's tentacles shattered like glass all of a sudden. His body then vibrated continuously as purple crystal spikes came out of his body.

The group looked at Andross in shock as the spikes grew into a gigantic ball which had enveloped Andross's body. Once it had grown fully, the gigantic head of Andross emerged from the front of the ball. "Look! This is my true form! I'll crush you all with all that I have now!" Tentacles came out of Andross's new body. These tentacles had the same purple crystals at their tips which were in the shape of blades.

"He's bigger now!" Chris said. "How are we going to fight him?!" "Rogan, let us anthros handle this. It's too dangerous for a human to go against Andross at this rate," Fox suggested. "Hey, wait a minute, you anthros are going to do this just by yourselves!? It's dangerous, man! Look at the size of Andross now!" Isaac said to Fox. "Isaac, we've come this far," Panther said. "We appreciate you and your friends' help but, this time, it's us anthros' turn to end this. Andross could kill you humans easily,"

"So, what, man?! I don't care if he's Godzilla or something! Just let me help!" "Isaac, this is no time for making decisions. We have fifteen minutes left to do this. Let the anthros handle this," Rogan said. "Are… Are you sure?" "Trust in us, Isaac," Krystal said. "Anything's possible if one tries hard," Isaac kept quiet. "Alright," he then said. "Just don't die on us, man!"

"We won't," Fox smiled as he gave a thumbs up sign. "Come on, let's end this!" "Let's go!" Wolf said as all of the anthros ran towards Andross. "Fools!" Andross shouted. "I'll kill all of you first!" Andross had his tentacles rush towards the anthros. "Get back!" Rogan said to the humans as they ran to a safer place. "I'll handle this," Miyu said as the anthros stopped in their tracks. Miyu had her palms face backwards. The flames at her hand propelled her up into the air.

Seeing this, Andross had all of his tentacles go towards her. Miyu stopped in her tracks and hovered in the air. She then made a hand sign in an incredible speed and with a swift maneuver, she breathed out of her mouth dragons of fire whose numbers are equal to Andross's tentacles. "Hah! Think that power of yours can stop my tentacles easily?!" Andross boasted.

Each of the dragons went to one tentacle and bit on their bladed tips hard. At the same time, they pushed against the tentacles with all their might. "You can't beat me! I will win!" Andross boasted again. Despite his bravado, something unexpected happened to his tentacles. The dragons continued biting the bladed tips until they cracked. The cracks enlarged on the tips and soon, the dragons exploded, causing them to be shattered completely.

Once the tips were destroyed, part of Andross's tentacles were even seen to be burnt off. Andross was slightly angered upon what happened. "You…! I'm not done yet!" The front part of Andross's body shot out a rain of purple crystals down towards the anthros. Miyu evaded them swiftly. "Not good!" Fox stated. "Let me handle this," Fay said as she walked towards the raining spikes.

Fay looked at the spikes. Her eyes glowed for one moment and in an instant, the spikes froze into shards of ice which shattered in the air. "It can't be! I-I'm superior!" Andross shouted. He shot out the crystal spikes again. To his surprise, Fay froze them once more without moving a finger and the spikes shattered in the air. Seeing this, Andross became angrier. "No… No! I cannot be defeated! That's for sure!"

"Wrong, Andross," Fox said. "You will be defeated for the sake of saving mankind and the Lylat System," "Silence! I am not done yet! Watch!" Saying this, Andross opened his mouth. A purple ball of energy appeared in front of it, gathering energy. "I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all! I will have my revenge!"

"Not for long, Andross!" Falco said. "Let me tell you this, Andross, five minutes is nearly up. I will take that much time to finish you off," Miyu stated. "Try and see! I'll make you perish first!" A large purple energy beam was then fired out of the energy ball in front of Andross's mouth. It was headed towards the anthros.

"Here goes," Miyu said as the beam went towards her. She lifted one hand up, it's palm facing the beam and lifted her other hand up, it's palm facing the rest of the anthros. With that, she began to concentrate fire into the hand facing the beam. At that time, the flames at both her hands flared up.

The humans saw what happened. "What's she doing?! She'll get killed!" Kennedy said. "Stay clam, Kennedy," Rogan said. "Miyu's got a trick up her sleeve," As the beam closed onto Miyu, she continued charging her flames up. Then, once the beam was near her, she unleashed her most devastating move.

_Now_!

Miyu shot out a large laser beam of fire from her hand which was the size of Andross's laser beam. The flames from her other hand were travelling into it, increasing the beam of fire's strength. "Die, Miyu! You can't possibly push a laser beam that is so close to you!" Andross shouted. "You think?" Miyu replied with a smile. To everyone's amazement, Miyu pushed the beam towards Andross using the beam of fire she shot out.

"Impossible! You can't beat me! I'm supposed to win!"

"Sorry, Andross, but, it's goodbye for you,"

Saying this, Miyu pushed the beam towards Andross at a faster speed. "No, no, NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Andross screamed in terror as Miyu's fire beam engulfed him. "You haven't seen the last of me yet!!!!!!" Andross shouted as the flame disintegrated him. Soon, Andross was nowhere to be seen. He was completely destroyed.

Miyu hovered down towards the anthros. "Goodbye, Andross," Miyu said when she landed near them. "Your death was just in five minutes time," With that, she blew a kiss to where Andross died at.


	20. At the End of the Battle

19

AT THE END OF THE BATTLE

Miyu and Fay turned back to their original selves. They kneeled down onto the ground, feeling a little exhausted. Apparently, their transformation had worn them out a little. At the same time, the humans ran to the anthros. "You guys were ******* awesome!" Isaac exclaimed. "You all killed Andross in just five minutes time!" "Thanks for the compliment," Fox said. "We're not done yet though. We have ten more minutes before the cannon launches!"

"He's right. We have to go and stop it. Come on, let's get out of here while talking," G said. "But, where could the switch to stop it be?" Rebecca asked as everyone quickly walked to the throne room's door. "Apart from stopping the cannon, there's one more thing we should do," Krystal said. "What is it?" Rogan asked. "I sense people in here and they seem to be calling for help. We should go and save them," Krystal answered. "And what's more, I sense a few anthros among them,"

"Anthros?! Could they be my grandfather and Lolo?!" Klonoa asked in surprise. "That would most probably be true," Rogan stated as the group reached the door. He opened the door and added, "Anyway, we should split into two groups. Fox, you and the anthros should go and save the people whom Krystal detected and us humans along with Slippy will go and find the cannon's controls,"

"Good idea," agreed Fox. "Well, what are waiting for?" Chris said as the group was inside the lift which they went into earlier. "We should make a move on! We've got eight more minutes!" "Yes. By the way, you remember those doors we didn't open earlier at the mansion hall? I was thinking that each group should check what's beyond those two doors," Rogan said while the elevator went down.

"I was thinking the same thing," Katt said. "In that case, listen up everyone. By the time, this lift opens it's door, we will move fast," Rogan said. "Agreed," Fox said. "Right behind you, Rogan," G said. The lift stopped and it's door opened. "Alright, let's go!" Rogan said as the group ran out of the lift fast and were back in the brick-walled room from earlier.

As the group went out of the room, Fox's group went into the door on the right of the room while the humans along with Slippy went to the other door. At Fox's side, his group ran as fast it's members' legs could carry them. His group was running down a flight of stairs with Krystal in the lead. At the same time, Krystal took out her communicator and contacted Rogan.

"Rogan, this is Krystal. If anything's up, contact Fox," she said. "Alright, you can count on me," Rogan replied. With that, Krystal switched off the communication. "Are the people near from here?" Fox asked her. "We're closing in on them," Krystal said. "We're nearly there," Fox's group continued running down the stairs. The group then reached a door. "A door. Let's go in," Fox said. Wolf turned the doorknob. The door however, won't open.

"It's locked," Wolf said. "Let me handle this," Using his inhuman strength, Wolf punched the door open. Soon, the group went into what looked like a prison. It had only two cells though. It was very dark inside the cells. "What's this? Was Andross playing cops and robbers all along?" Falco joked. "Help me…" The group heard a weak voice from one of the cells. "Who's there?" Fox asked.

"Who are you?" asked another weak voice from the other cell. "Are you here to save us?" Soon, a whole lot of weak-looking humans of different ages appeared from the darkness of the cells. In one of the cells, a few weak-looking animals were seen among the humans.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rogan's side, he and his group were running along a corridor. "How long more do we have?" Jill asked. "Five more minutes," Chris said. "We can make it. Come on!" Kennedy said. The group came upon a door. "Let's hope we're on the right way," Rogan said as he opened it. As the group went through the door, the group became surprised. In their view was what looked like a large hangar filled with purple UFOs!

"What in the world?" Kennedy said. "These UFOs… Aren't they the ones that have been kidnapping people lately?" Claire asked. "You may be right but, for the moment, let's talk about that later. We have four more minutes," Chris said. Slippy was walking around the area looking for anything important. All of a sudden, he gave out an excited yell to the humans. "Guys, there's a door! Let's head there!" he said.

"Good job, Slippy! Let's move!" Isaac said. The group followed Slippy to the door Slippy himself spotted. "Let's hope we're heading to where we want to be at," G said as the group arrived at the door. Chris opened the door. Inside, the group saw cylindrical tanks of fluid placed in a vertical manner around them. Inside the tanks were the zombies with purple streaks on their bodies.

"Well, what do we have here," Rogan said. "So, this where Andross's zombies are kept in, huh?" "What's that device up there?" Claire asked as she looked up. The group looked up to see a diamond shaped contraption with wires connected between it and the cylindrical tanks. On it were the words, "Matter Transportation System".

"By the sound of it's name, it seems to be some kind of teleportation device," G remarked. "Hey, in that case, do you think the zombies that we've been fighting in the Earth were transported from here?!" Isaac asked. "Can we talk about that later? We have three more minutes," Chris said. "There's another door ahead," Rebecca said. "Let's go!"

The group made their move. "Come on, I hope this is where we want to be at," Chris said while opening the door. The group went in through the door and saw what appeared to be a control panel. Above it is a computer screen showing the cannon that is about to fire at the Earth! "Bulls eye! We're here!" Isaac said. "I'll switch off the cannon," Slippy said. Slippy went to the panel. Quickly, he typed buttons on the panel to access the electronic blueprint of the cannon.

"Hurry, we have two more minutes!" Chris exclaimed. "Just wait, Chris," Slippy said while looking for the cannon's blueprint. "We'll make it," Slippy then found what he wanted. "Let's see… I think if I deactivate this part of the cannon it will be switched off," Slippy told the group. "Do it then! We've got one more minute!" Isaac said.

"Okay, here goes," Slippy replied as he began to type on the control panel's buttons fast. Fifty seconds passed. The tension rose as Slippy continued his efforts in deactivating the cannon. "10 seconds left!" Chris said. "We'll make it. We'll make it," Slippy assured everyone.

"9 seconds!"

"Almost there…"

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…!"

"I'm almost there!"

"…one!"

At the press of a button, Slippy said, "There!" In the computer screen, the cannon was seen to have stopped gathering energy at it's tip. The cannon has been deactivated. "We… We made it," Isaac said. "Yeah, we did!" Rebecca said with a smile. "We did it!" Chris shouted happily. "Yes!!!" "Nice job, Slippy!" Lisa praised. "Aw, it was nothing," Slippy said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "Let's tell the rest of us! They'll surely be happy!"

"Yeah, let's…!" Claire's words were cut short when all of a sudden, the computer screen went black. "Hey, what…?!" Isaac said as the group looked at the screen. To their shock, Andross was then seen in the screen. He was at his normal state and was in the throne room. He laughed wickedly once he appeared in the screen. "Andross!?" Kennedy exclaimed. "Wasn't he dead?!" "No, it's a recording," Slippy said. He then added while pointing to the screen, "See? There's a recording sign there!"

"What is this?" Rogan asked. "Fools! If you have all switched off the cannon, you all have fallen into my trap! Look at this screen to know what that trap is!" Andross said. "A trap?!" Jill said. The screen then showed the base the group was in. A force field had covered the base. "I figured you all would switch the cannon off," Andross added. "So, as a precaution, I had this unbreakable force field cover the base once you do. In addition, the base will blow up by itself in an hour's time with all of you inside it!"

The group became shocked upon hearing what Andross said. "No way…" Lisa said. "What?! We've come this far and we're trapped here?!" Isaac shouted. The screen showed Andross again. "Don't even think of looking for any bomb in the base or any switch to deactivate the force field! The base itself is the bomb and the force field's source of power! Therefore, I shall say this-Goodbye, fools! Have a nice trip to the underworld!"

With that, Andross laughed wickedly once more and the screen went black. The group stared at the screen, their faces full of shock.

* * *

Back at the prison, the anthros had told the prisoners the events that have occurred so far. "It's a relief to hear that our kidnapper's been taken care of," one of the prisoners, an old man, said. "By the way," he added upon seeing Klonoa. "are you Klonoa?" "How do you know?" Klonoa asked in surprise. "Two people who are among us told the rest of us a lot about you. They say they know you very well," the old man replied.

"Two people?! Then, that means…" "Yes, Klonoa," a voice said. "I'm safe," Two anthros emerged from behind the group of prisoners the old man was in. One, a male, had a long white beard and had ears similar to Klonoa and the other was a female wearing a red cap and red clothing. On her cap was a green feather which stuck out of the side of the cap.

"Grandpa! Lolo!" Klonoa said as he ran to the prison cell the two anthros were in. "Klonoa!" Lolo exclaimed happily as she ran to her prison cell's cage bars. "You're safe!" Klonoa said as he held the cage bars. "I was so worried about you!" "I knew you would come!" Lolo said. "I'm so glad you're here!" "Hey, Klonoa, this is Lolo?" Fox asked. Lolo and Klonoa's grandfather looked at the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams.

"Klonoa, who are they?" Lolo asked as she looked at the two groups with wonder. "Oh, yes, Lolo. I might as well introduce them to you and my grandpa. Grandpa, Lolo, these guys are some friends whom I made back in the Earth. Fox, this is my grandfather and this is Lolo, my girlfriend," "Hello," Fox said to Lolo and Klonoa's grandfather. Fox then proceeded to introduce his teammates and the Star Wolf team.

"It's good to meet you," Klonoa's grandfather said. "How did you meet Klonoa anyway?" "We'll talk about that later, gramps. For the moment, we should get you all out of here," Falco said. "But, you have no key," one of the prisoners, a man said. "You might take some time looking for it before opening these jail doors,"

"Who needs keys?" Wolf said as he walked to one of the prison cells. He then said to the people in the cell he was in front of, "Stand back," "Whatever for?" a teenage girl asked from inside the cell. "Just do what I say and watch," The prisoners obeyed Wolf's words. Then, Wolf used his strength to break the jail door open much to the prisoners' awe.

"Women and children first," he said. "No need to run though. It's safe here," With that, Wolf proceeded to break the other cell's door open. Once he did, Lolo ran towards Klonoa and hugged him tight. "Thank you for saving me, Klonoa!" Lolo said happily as she squeezed Klonoa tight. "I was so scared when you were not here!" "Hey, Lolo, stop! You're squeezing me too tight!" Klonoa said. "Oh, sorry," Lolo said as she let go of Klonoa. "I was just too happy to see you," she added.

Everyone chuckled upon seeing what Lolo had done. "Well, let's get going," Fox said. "And while we bring the prisoners out of here, I'll contact Rogan," "Sure thing," Miyu said. "Alright then people, follow me," Krystal said to the prisoners. The prisoners followed the anthros out of the prison. As the group walked up the stairs leading out of the prison, Fox contacted Rogan.

"Rogan, this is Fox. We have found some prisoners in this base. We're bringing them out of here," Fox said. "Prisoners you say? Well, we have some info which are related to them. We'll brief you about them in the Great Fox," Rogan replied. "That's good. I'll see you in a minute then," Fox said. "Fox?" Rogan said. "Yes?" Fox said.

"Actually, I have one important thing to tell you," Rogan's voice trailed off. "It's not something pleasant though," "You sound disappointed. What's wrong?" Fox asked. "I'll tell you at the Great Fox," Rogan said. "It'll shock you and your friends,"

* * *

Inside the Great Fox, Rogan's group and Fox's group gathered at the ship's control room. The rescued prisoners were left at the ship's lounge to rest. Both sides exchanged information regarding what they saw and found out in the base. The news about the group being trapped at the base which will explode in an hour's time shocked the anthros. "What?!" Powalski exclaimed after hearing the news. "We're going to be left for dead here!?"

"I'm afraid that is true," Rogan replied, his face showing a frown. "I don't know what else to say," The group became silent. It's members looked surprised. "******!" Isaac shouted. "We came this far and now this happens to us! What the mama ******* **** have we done to deserve this!?" "Nothing," Katt said with a frown. "This is just an unexpected thing,"

"Is that all you have to say, Katt?!" Isaac shouted. "I am **** upset about this and there you are saying this is just an unexpected thing to happen!" Isaac then went to one of the control room's control panels. He kicked it hard and added, "******!" "Should we tell the prisoners?" Slippy asked. "No, we shouldn't," Krystal said. "Let's just tell them we will be leaving for Earth in an hour's time. We won't want to stir up a commotion," "Speaking of the prisoners, why do you think Andross kidnapped them?" Miyu said.

"Because of this," Rogan said as he took out some papers which were stapled together. "What's that?" Falco asked. "It's a plan my group found at the control room where Slippy switched off the cannon. Here, Fox you can have it. You might want to read it," Rogan handed the papers to Fox. Fox then went through the papers upon receiving them. "I can't believe this," Fox then said after he was done looking at them. "Andross kidnapped those humans for the purpose of building his cannon?"

"That's right," Rogan said. "According to the plan, the amount of the Aparoid Virus which needed to be loaded into the cannon would cause the cannon itself to overload and explode. This is because the amount of that virus was proven unstable. So, he kidnapped the people whom you rescued in order to harvest their energy which was then used to make the Aparoid Virus which were to be stored into the cannon become more stable,"

"That's crazy," Falco said. "But, why the humans?" "I don't know about that," Rogan said. "But, that doesn't matter. Andross is dead," "It doesn't change the fact that we're trapped at a base which will explode soon though," Kennedy said. "How long more before the base explodes?" Panther asked. "Forty five minutes," Claire answered Panther's question. "Other than that, the prisoners we rescued looked kind of weak. They looked as if they weren't fed properly," Klonoa said.

"Maybe Andross was the malevolent kind of kidnapper who wouldn't give them a single bit of food," G remarked. "It's too bad we can't get out of this base now," Kennedy said. "If we could, we would have celebrated at the White House sooner," "White House?" Katt asked, her face showing a questioning look. "Oh, yeah, you don't know about that," Kennedy said as he looked at the anthros. "I'd better tell you all to lessen confusion,"

Kennedy began telling the anthros about the White House. He also gave a description about his job as a U.S. agent from the White House itself. "Truth is the White House is even investigating the case of the kidnappings done by the UFOs. You anthros have helped to break the case," Kennedy said. "Why that's good," Panther said, his eyebrows lifted up.

"If we can get out of here that is," Fox said while looking down at the ground. "So, what shall we do before our demise?" Falco asked. "I have an idea," Krystal answered Falco's question.

* * *

At the Great Fox's dining hall, the prisoners were brought there and given food, cooked by Krystal and Katt. The prisoners ate their food and enjoyed them very much. Klonoa was accompanying Lolo and his grandfather. The rest of the group except Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay were standing at one side of the dining hall. Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay were watching the rescued animals, whom were comprised of four cats and three dogs, eating their food.

"Those cats are so cute," Fay said in an admiring tone. "So are the dogs," Miyu said, smiling. "I wonder who owns these cats and dogs though?" "That'll be me," a teenage girl who was one of the prisoners said. "These animals are so cute," Fay said to her. "Can I hold them?" "Oh, sure," the girl replied with a smile. "Feel free to play with them you four," she then said to the four female anthros.

The animals had finished eating their food. Once they did, Fay kneeled down onto the ground and had all the cats gather next to her. Krystal, Miyu and Fay held one dog each in their arms. "Here, kitty, kitty, here, here, ahahahaha…" Fay entertained herself with the cats and chuckled as the cats climbed onto her thighs while mewing.

"What are your pets' names?" Krystal asked the teenage girl as Krystal herself stroked the head of the dog she was holding. "Well, actually they aren't really my pets," the girl answered. "I was actually doing jobs to help people take their pets for a stroll. I was taking these pets for a stroll when suddenly, a UFO came and abducted me!"

"Well, you're safe now. There's nothing to worry about anymore," Miyu said as her dog licked her face. The female anthros continued playing with the animals. "The girls are having fun I see," Fox said as he looked at them. "Yeah," Chris said. "Other than that, I just remembered something," Wolf said. "What is it?" Fox asked. "Do you think John Miller is among the prisoners here?" Wolf then asked.

"Why, that's a good question. We nearly forgot about him," Fox replied. "Shall we go around and look for him?" Rogan suggested. "I think there's no need to," Panther said. He pointed to a little boy who was nearby and added, "Look," The boy he pointed at had finished his meal. He was looking at a photograph of a man and his family. In the photograph was Matt Miller, the bartender whom Wolf had met back in Metro City, who was with John himself.

"I'll talk to him," Wolf said as he walked towards John Miller, the boy. "I know John's father better," "Go ahead," Falco said. John was so focused on looking at the photograph of him and his father that he did not notice Wolf who was walking towards him. "Hey, kid," Wolf said upon reaching John. John looked up at Wolf and became startled upon seeing him. It was quite obvious that he was startled due to Wolf's wolf-like looks.

"Who are you?" John asked, his eyes not blinking. "Don't be afraid, kid. I won't lay a finger on you," Wolf said for he knew that John is slightly afraid of his looks. "Follow me. I've got something to tell you," John followed Wolf out of his seat without hesitation. Wolf led John to one side of the dining hall. "What do you want?" John asked once the two reached there.

Wolf bent down onto the ground and asked, "Your father's name is Matt Miller, right?" "You know my father?" John replied, his voice showing a hint of surprise. "Yeah, kid. He's a bartender, right? I had a drink there and met him," Hearing this, John said, "I want to see my daddy," "Don't worry, kid. I'll take you to him," Wolf replied.

"Thank you, mister," John said. "What's your name, Mister Wolf?" "You just said it," Wolf said as he stood up. "C'mon, how about I take you around this ship?" Wolf added as he gave John his hand. "Sure," John replied with a smile as he took Wolf's hand. Wolf then led him out of the dining hall to take him for a tour round the Great Fox.

* * *

It is now ten minutes before the base's destruction. Fox was at his room, sitting on his bed and reminiscing about his various adventures. This would be his last he thought. The end was near for him and his friends. But, he took it's approach calmly in his heart. He even wondered what his parents, James McCloud and Vixy McCloud, might think in heaven once he dies.

Just then, Fox heard a knock on his door. He answered the knock and Krystal came into his room. "Hi, Krystal," Fox greeted Krystal with a smile. "You must have had a lot of fun with the animals earlier," "Yes, I did," Krystal said while walking towards Fox. "Those animals really liked us," "I see," Fox said as he looked up at his room's clock. It was now nine minutes before the base's destruction.

"Krystal?" "Yes, Fox?" Krystal asked as she sat next to Fox on his bed. "What is it?" "Is it really the end for us already?" Fox asked back. "Yes, I believe so," Krystal answered. "There's nothing we can do I guess," "We can't do anything," Fox said. "We've gone through many trials together but, not a trial this great,"

"You know, I know what we can do right now before our demise," Krystal said. "What?" Fox said. Krystal then edged her face closer towards Fox's face. Seeing this, Fox knew what she was going to do. Both of their lips were about to close onto each other. Fox and Krystal are about to give their final expressions of love to each other before they die along with their friends.

"I love you, Fox," Krystal said as her lips neared Fox's lips.

"I love you too, Krystal,"

Just as the couple's lips were about to lock onto each other, Fox's door was being thumped on hard and the couple looked at the door. "Fox, open up! I've got some news!" Fox recognized the excited voice of Falco and let him in. "What is it? What's up?" Fox asked.

"You're going to like this," Falco said with a smile on his face. "The ship's got a transmission from another ship. It's from a Cornerian Starship heading to the base from the Earth right now. We'll be rescued!"


	21. Celebration

20

CELEBRATION

Fox, Krystal and Falco walked to the Great Fox's control room. Upon arrival there, the group was seen looking at the control room's computer screen which showed a diagram showing the Cornerian Starship's flight towards the base. Isaac came towards Fox in excitement and said, "You're not going to believe this, Fox! We're saved! Yeah!"

"You can shout out your happiness later, Isaac," Fox said as he, Falco and Krystal went to Peppy. "In the meantime Peppy, who's calling us?" "The person who contacted us wanted to be called anonymous for the time being," Peppy said. "He said it would take three minutes for the starship to arrive here," "How long before the base explodes?" Guntz asked.

"Seven more minutes," Rebecca answered. "Let's hope the ship makes it!" Chris said. "But, wait, it doesn't even have anything to break through the force field!" Kennedy said. "Don't worry," Peppy assured with a smile. "Haven't you forgotten? We Cornerians have a trick up our sleeves especially since we have advanced technology,"

Inside the Cornerian Starship, at a control room, a grey white dog in a grey white tuxedo was standing at the center of the room issuing orders to the staff. The dog even wore sunglasses. The starship had arrived at the base and was remaining stationary in the space sky. "We're here, people. Launch the field jamming missile!" the dog commanded. "Yes, sir!" replied one of the staff while typing fast on his control panel's keyboard. "Initiating missile launch!"

At the bottom of the starship, a large missile was brought out under it's body. "Start the countdown!" the dog commanded. "Roger!" the staff who typed on his keyboard said. "Ten seconds! Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…!" "Fire the missile!" the dog instructed. "Launching missile!" the staff said as he pressed a button.

The missile was launched out from the starship. In the Great Fox's control room, Rogan asked, "What is that thing heading to the base?!" "That is a field jamming missile as displayed on the screen here," Peppy said. "It's a missile which can temporarily jam force fields of any kind," "We better hurry out of here. There's only two more minutes left," Kennedy said.

The missile hit the base's force field at full impact. Slowly, one big portion of the force field disintegrated. "Cornerian Starship to Great Fox, this is your chance to escape. The force field will regenerate at a fast rate so make a move now," The dog commanding the Cornerian Starship had communicated with the Great Fox. "Now's our chance! Let's go!" Chris exclaimed. "R.O.B! Full speed!" Peppy instructed.

R.O.B. flew the Great Fox up to the part where the force field had disintegrated. As it flew at the fastest speed, the field was seen regenerating at a fast rate. The ship's control room's computer screen showed the view of the ship's front. "The force field's regenerating faster than we are heading towards it!" Guntz said.

"We won't make it!" Isaac exclaimed. "Have faith!" Katt said. "We can make it!" The Cornerian Starship fired a pink laser beam out of one of it's cannons which connected to the Great Fox. "Hey, what's going on?!" Kennedy asked. "It's a tractor beam! We're saved!" Falco said. "What's a tractor beam?" Jill asked. "It's a laser beam which can pull objects magnetically. But, I've never seen one installed in a starship before!" Fox said.

"Other than that, we've got one more minute before the base explodes!" G said. "C'mon move ******!" Isaac shouted at the computer screen. The tractor beam pulled the Great Fox at a fast speed. This coupled with the Great Fox's speed enabled the ship to move towards the disintegrated part of the force field real fast.

"We'll make it!" Rogan said.

"Ten more seconds before the base explodes!" Slippy said. Finally, the Great Fox went out of the force field and was away from the base. The force field was fully regenerated and the tractor beam pulling the Great Fox was deactivated. "R.O.B! Move the ship away from the base!" Falco said. Inside the Cornerian Starship's control room, the dog commanded, "Move away from the base! Accompany the Great Fox as well!"

The Great Fox moved towards the Cornerian Starship which was moving away from the base. As the Great Fox caught up with the starship, the base exploded. In the Great Fox's control room, the group saw the base's demise in the computer screen. "We… We made it…" Lisa said. "Yeah, we made it, everyone. We did it!" Rebecca stated with a smile.

Peppy contacted the starship. "Great Fox to Cornerian Starship, may I ask who is commanding the starship and who sent you to the Earth?" "We will talk about that another time," the dog replied. "If you want to know about that, come and see me at a place called the White House tonight,"

"The White House?! Wait, what's going on? How would the starship's crew know about the White House?" Claire asked. "Guess I'll have to tell you all," Kennedy said. "You know about that?" G asked. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave. I am heading back to where I came from, the White House. Over and out," the dog said.

With that, the communication was switched off. "Hey, Kennedy," Falco then said. "How would a Cornerian Starship end up in the Earth?" "Tell us. You said you know about that," Wolf said. "Okay, but, I'll just tell one thing. The starship arrived at the White House right before the Star Fox team came to the Earth," Hearing this, everyone became surprised.

"Wait a minute, Kennedy," Rogan said. "You mean to say the White House let Lylatians enter the Earth just like that? I thought the White House was more cautious than that. What's going on?" "I'm afraid you all will get the answers from the captain of the starship himself. It's best to wait until you all meet him," "Why can't you tell now?" Powalski asked.

"Because the captain of the starship is someone whom Fox knows very well," Kennedy replied. "Someone I know very well?" Fox said. "But, who would it be?" Krystal asked. "That's for you to find out," Kennedy said. "It's a surprise," "By the way, enough about the serious stuff for now. Aren't you all **** glad we got out of the base alive?" Isaac said.

"Yeah, about that, we are," Claire said, smiling. "Guess you all know what that means," Fox said. "Yeah," Klonoa said. The group became silent. Soon, every member cheered loudly. Some of them jumped around happily while most of them gave high fives to each other.

"Yeah, we're ******* safe, man!" Isaac shouted as he jumped around.

"Wahoo!" Klonoa shouted.

"Three cheers to us!" Chipple exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Fox shouted.

The group continued shouting out loud happily as the Great Fox went towards the Earth.

* * *

The night has come. Inside the White House, at a large hall, the group was sitting at chairs on a stage. The prisoners in the Great Fox have been returned to their homes. Klonoa's grandfather was placed at the AMS base in Metro City. A lot of the White House's people were seated in the hall. Reporters had taken the front seats and were eyeing the anthros in order to get good shots of the anthros themselves when they have the chance.

"The speech is going to start soon," Rogan said. "Where's our mysterious saver from before?" "Beats me," Miyu said. "Who else do we know would come to the Earth?" Fox asked his team members. "I have no clue. Let's wait for them to show their faces," Krystal stated. "They better hurry here before the president comes and gives his speech," Kennedy said.

All of a sudden, the audience who took the back seats cried out in awe as they turned their heads back to look at the hall's door. A large group of grey white dog-like anthros clad in jackets and long pants came into the hall. Seeing this, the reporters rushed towards them to snap photographs of them. As the group saw the anthros, Fox said, "Hey, I recognize that clothing. That's the Cornerian Army's standard uniform!"

"Cornerian Army?" Krystal said. "Fox, I think we should walk to those Cornerian Army soldiers and find out who our saver from earlier was. I have a hunch I know who it is," "Sounds good. Let's see who wants to follow suit," Soon, Fox decided that he, Krystal, Slippy, Falco and Katt will go and meet the Cornerian Army soldier and they then walked to them.

As the five reached them, one of the soldiers said, "Well, if it isn't Fox McCloud, the leader of the Star Fox team!" "Who sent you here?" Fox asked the soldier. "Well, your friend did. He's at the back of us soldiers," "The back?" Katt asked. "Hey, Fox!" a voice called out from behind the soldiers. Three anthros came and met Fox and his company. The first was the captain of the Cornerian Starship from yesterday who was the dog wearing the tuxedo and sunglasses. The second and third were a pink rabbit with red moe eyes who was wearing a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath plus long, blue pants and a pink frog with blonde hair wearing a green short-sleeved jacket with a yellow shirt underneath plus long, brown pants.

"Hey, Fox," the dog said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his handsome blue eyes which caused the reporters to aim their cameras towards him. "It's been some time since we talked," "Bill?!" Fox exclaimed in surprise. "Lucy and Amanda too?!" Katt exclaimed in the same manner. "What are you three doing here?!" Slippy asked. "I'll explain everything later, you all," Bill said to Fox and his company with a smile. "In the meantime, let's avoid the paparazzi first and get our seats,"

Bill then turned to Lucy and Amanda and added, "C'mon, girls," "Coming up. Later, Slippy," Amanda said as she went to get seats along with Bill and Lucy. "See ya after the speech, Krystal," Lucy said. "Uh, okay…" Krystal said, her mouth slightly open in surprise. As Bill, Lucy and Amanda along with the Cornerian Army soldiers went to get their seats, Fox and his company walked back to their seats.

"What's Bill doing here?!" Falco asked Fox as they walked. "How would he know about us being involved in the zombie cases?!" "Let's tell the rest of us about this. I think we'll find the answer to your questions soon enough," Fox replied. As Fox and his company came back to the group, Fox told the group about Bill's appearance along with Lucy's and Amanda's.

"You're not kidding?! Bill Grey is here?!" Miyu asked. "Now that's a surprise," Peppy said. "And what's more, wouldn't it be dangerous for him to bring Lucy and Amanda here?" "I think we'll get our answers later," Wolf stated. "I'll tell you guys about Bill later. In the meantime, the president's here," Kennedy said. Sure enough, the president has arrived. He walked up to the podium on the stage and spoke using a microphone.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," the president started his speech. "Today, we are all gathered here to celebrate a great event. The case of the people whom were kidnapped by mysterious UFOs has been solved," The audience began talking to each other in surprise and excitement. The president then asked them to settle down.

"As all of you who work in the White House know, we had sent the White House's best agent, Leon S. Kennedy, to investigate the case. His investigation has led us to a great discovery which is surprising and at the same time, interesting. I would now like to ask Leon himself to give his speech about this,"

The president then stepped away from the podium and allowed Kennedy to use it. The president stood next to the podium itself. "Thank you, Mr. President," Kennedy said. "Yes, as you all have heard, the president has stated that my investigation resulted in a great discovery. It is a discovery which can be considered to be something which would surprise the whole of mankind. In fact, it is this,"

Kennedy pointed to the anthros sitting on the stage. The reporters were about to move in to take photographs of them but, Kennedy stopped them by raising his hand up. "You may ask any questions to them later," Kennedy added. "Now, regarding the fact of how they came to the Earth, I would like to pass the time to Fox McCloud, one of our furry visitors who is sitting on the stage here,"

Fox went out of his seat. "Thank you, Kennedy. Now, I know you all are surely surprised about my looks and the rest of my friends' looks but, I'll explain about that. To be precise, I would like to start my speech by telling all of you about myself and about them," Fox then explained about the Lylat System and it's inhabitants.

After explaining about them, a reporter asked, "Sir, why is it that Lylatians look like animals?" "Well, that is something which is hard to answer. Perhaps I can say that Lylatians were created that way since they are beings which are outside of the Solar System," Fox answered. "Do you eat animal food?" another reporter asked. "Err… Not really. Don't get the wrong idea. Lylatians are not mere animals. They are just like humans except that they have the looks of animals,"

"Do Lylatians of only the same species mate?" asked one more reporter. "Actually, Lylatians mate with each other or to be precise, get married or whatsoever regardless of their species," "That's out of the world," the same reporter commented. "Yes, it's out of the world to you. Anyway, back to my speech, I am now going to explain about how I and my friends got involved in the case of the kidnappings done by the UFOs,"

Fox started to explain to the audience about the events that he and his friends had went through so far. "So, that's it. Any questions?" Fox said as he finished talking. "Mr. Fox, through all that you have said, I want to ask-Would Earth face another possible threat from outer space?" asked one of the reporters. "I cannot say whether that would happen for sure but, anyway, there is no more threat now so, the Earth is safe,"

"Mr. Fox, speaking of the case of the UFOs, why is it that you and your furry friends have come to the Earth?" asked another reporter. "Well, the truth is…" Fox stopped talking for a moment as he thought of what to say next. Finally, he added as his lips turned into a smile, "…I'm on a honeymoon," "In that case, may I ask whether your wife is of the same species or of another species?" asked the same reporter.

"Well, umm… about that…" Fox said, blushing. He was getting nervous. "Yes, she is of the same species as me. In fact, my lovely wife is over there," Fox pointed towards Krystal. "She's beautiful," commented the reporter. "Err… thank you but, if you have any comments or whatsoever, do give them after this. Thank you all," The audience clapped their hands as Fox went back to his seat.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the president said as he went back to the podium. "We have come to the end of our speech. To conclude, I would like to notify that refreshments will be served at the White House's dining hall and do please enjoy as much as you can for agent Leon and his friends including our furry guests have saved the Earth from danger. Thank you,"

* * *

All the people whom were in the hall gathered at the dining hall. A long table with various foods on it was there. Chairs were placed everhwere for people to sit on. Everyone ate and talked to each other at their seats. The reporters were having their food and eyeing the anthros at the same time, looking for a chance to interview them. The group was sitting together waiting for Bill, Lucy and Amanda.

"What's taking them so long?" Falco said. "Patience, Falco. We're not in any hurry or anything," Fox said while picking up a blueberry tart from his plate. "Yeah, I know that. I'm just eager to know why Bill is here," Falco replied. "Regarding Bill, he looked different than before," Katt remarked. "Yeah, I wonder why he changed his looks," Miyu said.

"Even Lucy changed hers too. Could you believe her look just now? She looked so much better without being bucktoothed!" Falco stated. "I think she's more beautiful that way," Panther commented. "Was that supposed to be a flirtatious comment?" Katt asked. "Katt, I was just expressing my view," Panther replied. "Fox, who're Bill, Lucy and Amanda actually?" Lolo asked.

"I'll introduce them to you and your friends later, Lolo. In fact, here they are," Bill, Lucy and Amanda walked towards Fox. "Hey, Fox. Sorry for the long wait. The three of us got caught for an interview by the paparazzi," Bill said upon his arrival. "It's been some time, Bill," Fox said. "You've got some human friends here I see. Not to mention some anthros whom I've never met before," Bill stated.

"Oh, yeah, about them, let me introduce them to you," The introductions were then done. "Pleased to meet you all," Lucy greeted the humans. "Hi," Amanda said to the humans. "Pleasure to meet you," greeted Rogan. "Anyway, Bill, could you please explain right now about how you were tied to Kennedy and about how you knew about our case?"

"Yes, that's right. Okay then, listen carefully," Bill explained that days ago, the Cornerian Army under the leadership of General Pepper had detected some strange activity going on near the Earth. "You mean you found Andross's base at that time?" Fox asked. "Precisely," Bill answered. "I was assigned by General Pepper to command the Cornerian Starship which you saw earlier to go to the base. My squad thought of infiltrating the base to get some info,"

"Was the infiltration successful?" G asked. "Yes. Apparently, we found out about Andross's plans regarding infecting the Earth with some kind of virus called the Aparoid Virus. He even created zombies using that virus and used a special teleportation device to send them here in an instant," "We knew about that. We found the plans written on papers which were found in Andross's base," Chris broke in.

"Well, it's good if you knew about the plans already too. Anyway, continuing my explanation, after infiltrating the base, we thought of finding a place in the Earth to watch for any other strange activities from. That's when we found the White House," "That's when I got to know Bill," Kennedy added. "He informed me and the White House about Andross's base and the potential threats from the base itself. However, Bill knew that the Star Fox team would come to the Earth for a vacation so he let them come first before he took any action,"

"But, why wait for us? And also, why not tell us earlier?" Wolf asked. "I figured I wouldn't want to ruin your vacation," Bill said to the Star Fox team. "And I chose to wait for you all because Andross had not done anything yet during the time when I was in the Earth. While waiting for all of you, I continued monitoring Andross's activities and you all just came exactly at the time when Andross started his plans,"

"You mean you predicted that Fox and his friends would come at the exact time where Andross would start commencing his operation?" Guntz asked. "Yes, and I chose to let the Star Fox team come first also because Andross was a very dangerous adversary. What I'm trying to say is that since he had schemed various treacherous acts which grew more and more dangerous back in the Lylat System, I thought that direct action would lead to him launching a great counterattack which could lead to serious consequences to both my squad and the Earth,"

"Well, looks like we've found the answer to the Cornerians knowing about the White House," Rebecca said. "Our questions are solved," Rogan stated. "Well, that's about it for my explanation. That aside, it's good to see you again, Fox," Bill said. "Same here, Bill. By the way, I want to ask you two things. Firstly, how come a tractor beam was installed in your starship? Starships never have those," Fox said.

"Well, General Pepper ordered for my starship to be well equipped since it was Andross I was about to face. And what's the second thing you wanted to ask?" "How come you and Lucy changed your looks?" Bill laughed upon hearing this. "Oh, this? Well, actually, since it was my first time going to the Earth, I thought I'd go and make myself more stylish so that I would look like an inviting visitor to the Earthlings. Lucy had the same idea cross her mind and you know the rest,"

"Lucy you look so much more beautiful!" Krystal commented. "Thanks, Krystal," Lucy said. "Lucy looks kinda hot here. Say you wanna date?" Isaac said to Lucy. Lucy laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? If you want to do that, you got to ask my father here," "I'm afraid I wouldn't allow that, Isaac," Peppy said. "Aw, man. Ah, never mind. I can hit on other girls," Isaac replied.

"By the way, Fox, you were quite nervous when you spoke in front of the audience earlier weren't you?" Amanda asked. "Somewhat…" Fox said. "It's my first time speaking in front of humans," "And you even had the guts to say that I'm beautiful in front of them," said Krystal as she gave Fox's cheek a peck. "Thanks, Foxy honey,"

"No problem, Kryssy honey," Fox replied. He then licked Krystal's cheek. The group chuckled. "Okay, now that Andross's done for, how shall we have our own celebration?" Bill asked. "Well, before we met you, Bill, we thought of having a vacation after taking care of Andross. You're welcome to join us," Rogan said. "No problem. I can ask my troops to come along," Bill said.

"That's great! The more the merrier!" Slippy said. "Oh, I cannot wait!" Fay said excitedly. "Me too," Miyu said. "We can start tomorrow," Kennedy suggested. "Alright, we all are in. Ready, all?" Fox said. "You bet!" everyone except Fox said.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, at a beach in Sunset City, the ocean waters were still. The bright sunlight glistened on the water's surface. The water was all still until something brushed above the ocean's surface. It was a yellow surfboard riding on a small tidal wave. Klonoa was on top of the board, wearing blue swimming trunks with green diamond-like patterns on them.

Other surfers who were adults surfed next to him. They all looked at him in surprise and awe due to Klonoa looking a little too young to go surfing. The adult surfers all were then swallowed by the tidal wave. At the beach's shore, some women in swimwear were amazed at Klonoa's prowess and cheered for him. Even Lolo, who was in a pink one piece swimsuit, cheered for Klonoa.

"Wow, look at him! He's so amazing!" one of the women said.

"He's so cute!" another woman said.

"Go, Klonoa!" Lolo cheered.

Klonoa continued surfing on the tidal wave with great efficiency. The remaining adult surfers who continued looking at him in awe tried to compete with him. However, Klonoa outmatched them with an array of tricks which were never seen before by an average surfer. Klonoa then ended his surfing by jumping in the air towards the shore.

"Wahoo!" he shouted.

Upon reaching the shore, Klonoa quickly took his surfboard under his feet with his hands and landed safely on the ground with both his bare feet. The women in swimwear and Lolo then went towards him. "You were amazing!" one of the women said to Klonoa. "Where'd you learn how to surf well at your age?"

"Thanks for the comment. This may be hard to believe but, actually, I learned how to surf by myself," Klonoa replied. "Really?! That's amazing!" the woman replied. "You're so cute! Can I pat you?" another one of the women said to Klonoa. "Uh, sure…" Klonoa said, feeling a little uncertain.

"I want to pat him too!" another one of the women said.

"I want to hug him!" a fourth woman said.

"Uh, miss? Relax. You can all pat me one by one… Hey, what are you doing? Wait…!" Klonoa said as the women began to close in on him to adore him. Meanwhile, at another part of the beach, Chipple and Lucy, whom were in swimming trunks and a black one piece respectively, were playing volleyball with two human men. Despite Chipple being the youngest and shortest among the players, he was able to play with great skill. A small crowd who was watching the volleyball game was amazed at Chipple's playing.

"Look at him go!" a man in the crowd said.

"Yeah, he's amazing!" a woman from the crowd replied.

Soon, Chipple along with Lucy overwhelmed their opponents. At the final score, Chipple said, "And that's game!" The crowd clapped their hands after witnessing Chipple's amazing game. "You were great, Chipple!" Lucy praised. "It was nothing," Chipple replied with a smile. Chipple and Lucy's opponents, the two men, came up to the two. "You've got skills, boy. Where'd you learn them?" the first man asked Chipple.

"Oh, I play a lot of volleyball back at my home," Chipple answered. "You were amazing, kid. Man, you must have trained real hard," the second man commented towards Chipple. "Thanks and not really," Chipple said. "Speaking of which," the first man said as he turned his eyes towards Lucy. "You look cute you know. Wanna join me for a drink or something?"

"Cut the flirting man," the second man said to his friend. "You're scaring the girl," "No, it's okay," Lucy said with a chuckle. "About joining you, I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Lucy then said to the first man. "Aw, man…" the first man said. His friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Unless if you win in another volleyball match with me," Lucy added.

The first man's eyes lit up. "Okay, bring it on!" he then said. "Come on, man!" he then added towards his friend. As Chipple's team and the first man's team prepared for another match, the humans were watching the anthros having fun from inside an open bar. The humans wore simple clothing and were seated and at the same time, having drinks. "Looks like Fox and the rest are having lots of fun," Rogan stated. "Yeah," G said.

"I wonder where's Fox," Jill said. "Over there, having a good time with his wife," Kennedy stated while pointing towards somewhere. Fox and Krystal were sitting next to each other under a palm tree. The couple's bodies were quite close to each other and the two were even licking each other's faces. "That's sweet of them. And the rest?" Claire said. "Well, Miyu and Fay are adoring some dogs there, Panther's flirting with lots of women and the rest are playing ball in the sea," Chris stated.

"Panther never changes," Rebecca commented. "That flirt," Ada said. "That aside, it's quite an adventure we had back then with our furry friends, huh?" Rogan asked. "Wonder if there's more to come," Lisa said. "I wonder," Kennedy said. "Hey, look, Amanda's coming towards us," Rebecca said. Amanda reached the humans and said, "Hey, you all, Lucy just thought of snapping a photograph of us at the beach here using a camera of hers. She's got someone from the beach to snap the photo for us,"

"Sounds nice. Let's go," Chris said as he got out of his seat. In a short while, the humans joined the anthros whom were gathered in front of the sea to have a photograph of the group being taken. "Here I am, Fox," Rogan said. "Good timing, Rogan. Let's get started," Every member of the group got into their positions. "Okay, are you ready?" the person holding Lucy's camera, a man, asked the group.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, one, two, three! Say cheese!"

"Cheeeeese!"

With that the photograph was taken. It would become a great memento for the group as well as one for humanity…

THE END


End file.
